Out of Capture
by Silvia Lightining
Summary: Danny gets captured by the Guys in White! After quite some time he escapes and runs away to Jump City. Isn't it obvious who he meets? The Teen Titans now have to deal with their own enemies, ghosts, and a certain halfa who desperately needs their help. Can they save the ghost hybrid from his past? Or will it come back to haunt him? Rated T because I'm just paranoid. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for all chapters in this story- I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. (If I did than why would I be here?)**

**Hey guys. This is my very first fanfiction, fingers crossed it goes well! :D This is right before Phantom Planet, so no one besides the basic people know Danny's secret and all the other episodes have happened. It is also in the beginning of the Teen Titans. Please go easy on me… Well, without further ado… Here goes nothing! Presenting, OUT OF CAPTURE!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Leaving Amity Park

Danny had some enemies that wanted to destroy him. Heck, most of them tried to take over the world once or twice. He never anticipated himself being captured by anyone except Vlad again, maybe even Skulker. But boy was he wrong.

Danny was flying through the air enjoying his day off school. The cool breeze kept his snow white hair out of his toxic green eyes as he did a flip in the air. After a while he flew over the park. Danny drifted around on his back watching the clouds above him moving as slow as they did. He laid his hands behind his head and relaxed. Almost nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Almost being the key word here.

Something whizzed below Danny. To the human ear it was impossible to hear, but Danny obviously wasn't human, at least not fully. He got into fighting position in the sky. Once Danny saw the "threat" he lowered his guard. The Guys in White stood below him, the two agents each holding oversized guns.

"Don't move ghost kid!" Agent K shouted at Danny. Danny frowned. "It's Danny Phantom! And I'm a MAN! Look!" He reached into his getup and pulled out a white strand of hair. "See? Totally a chest hair! If anything I'm not a kid!" The agents frowned and aimed their ectoguns at him. Danny shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Really, do you guys ever give up? I'd consider a much easier job, like scraping the grease from the Nasty Burger!" He shot an ectoblast at them, but they fired back. As usual Danny avoided the shots, but he didn't see a slim figure run out from under the tree he hovered above. She held out her wrist, which held a strange device that fired two thin wires that penetrated Danny's calf.

"Ouch! Was that a bee or something?" Danny asked, becoming annoyed. He looked at his leg and saw the wires. With wide eyes Danny tried to phase himself free, but it did not work. "The wires are ghost proof." She said smoothly, knowing she had caught Public Enemy Number One. "Agent Z! What are you doing here!? Your mission was to stake out the downtown area! Not the park!" Agent K yelled.

Agent Z simply pressed a button on her techno wrist watch. Danny watched in horror as green sparks quickly shot up the wires towards Danny. "I was, but then I picked up a large quantity of ectoplasmic energy on my sensors." She answered.

Danny's back arched as he got zapped. "AHHH!" He hit the ground with a thud. His hair stuck out and smoked for a minute before it finally settled.

"But knowing that you two morons were staked out here I took matters into my own hands." She typed a few things into her watch and the prongs popped out of Danny's calf. They quickly retracted into the watch. Agent Z pulled her black hair into a bun and kneeled beside the still ghost boy.

"It was surprisingly easier than you two made it out to be." Danny tried to get up, but he couldn't. He screamed at himself for being so stupid. Danny should have been paying more attention during the fight. The lady who knelt beside him tilted Danny's chin up and smiled. "Too bad. He's kind of cute." Danny blushed. Wait, guys don't blush. Danny reddened. "_I'm not cute_!" He wanted to yell, but couldn't.

"Goodbye Phantom." She took a step back. Agent Z then pulled her leg back, adding to the pain this was about to cause. Danny closed his eyes as he got the wind knocked out of him. Danny groaned and started breathing harder.

"I didn't think ghosts needed to breathe." She said as she gave him another kick. Danny couldn't even protect himself from the attack, already being paralyzed from the electricity. "I guess we have a lot more tests to run then we previously thought." Danny wanted to get out of there. He wanted to hide and never come out. But at the moment all he could apparently do was get kicked.

"Sleep tight ghost boy." She kicked him one more time and Danny finally got knocked out. "It's going to be a long ride…"

* * *

A bump woke up the ghost boy. Danny slowly took in his new surroundings. It looked like the back of a van. Most likely white knowing that was the color the Guys in White preferred.

"_Wait! The Guys in White"_

His hands were shackled together by a pair of strange cuffs that glowed an eerie green. That and Danny's natural glow were the only light sources in the room. They did not help much. Another bump and Danny banged his head against the wall of the van. "Ow." Danny mumbled to himself. Something shifted in the darker corner of the room. Danny's automatic response was to get prepared to battle, but things certainly weren't working out for the ghostly teen.

Agent Z got on her knees a mere foot away from Danny. His eyes flashed a dangerous green, letting her know to keep her distance. She laughed.

"Scary eyes, kid." Danny scooted himself against the wall, getting away from her. She smiled again and moved closer. "Is the little ghost kid scared?" Agent Z said with sarcasm. Danny shook himself out of his moment of fear. He was Amity Park's own superhero, even if some people didn't look at it that way. He shouldn't be afraid of anyone.

"Agents O and K were no sweat. Why are you such a problem?" Another bump rocked the van, eye contact between the two never left. Agent Z burst out laughing. It kind of freaked Danny out.

"Those two? They are the worst agents on the team. Only God knows why the boss sent them after you instead of someone else." The van stopped and there was a light tap from the back of the van. "We're here."

Agent Z smiled and slowly stood up. Agent Z put a garbage bag over Danny's head. "Hey!" She smiled and grabbed Danny's forehead. "Nothing personal." She said as she pushed the back of his head into the side of the van. Danny screamed before he passed out.

"Just doing my job." Agent Z smirked as she heaved the ghost boy over her shoulder and walked into the white building in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Danny slowly raised his head and looked around. He began to panic seeing that his limbs were all strapped down to an examination table. Next he saw all the tools spread out on a small cart beside him, then the clean white room. Though he began to doubt it would stay clean and white for much longer.

After a long period of time doctors started to fill the room. No one gave the ghost a second glance as they set up machines in the room. Though Danny had it when they started hooking things up to_ HIM. _But when he tried to fight back he quickly realized how deep in he was. His ghost powers weren't working! Danny saw metal bracelets around his wrists. They were clearly the reasons his powers were out.

A doctor walked over to Danny and held a breathing mask above his face. Danny jerked his head away, but the doctor grabbed it and forced the mask onto his face. Danny held his breath until he started turning a shade of blue. After he let the air go his whole body immediately went limp. He struggled to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. With his eyelids closing the last thing he saw was doctors huddling over his body. Then…nothing.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Danny woke up in the corner of his musty, ghost proof cell. The first say of his capture was long gone and Danny began having nightmares about experiments he could no longer remember. His hazmat suit was stained with his ectoplasmic blood. Somehow he never changed back into his weak human half. Maybe he knew the risks of it happening and subconsciously prevented it? That or something else Danny considered.

He could actually be a full ghost now.

After another month Danny didn't care. It seemed to him that each week they tested new ways of killing him. Once they fried him until his skin started to burn, another time they kept him locked up in a box full of water and watched. Like they expected him to jump out fine and dandy, as if he was a freaking Houdini! Though Danny let them do as they pleased. He already tried escaping, many times. This got him punishments like no food that day, beatings with no other purpose, or more tests done to him. Either way Danny stopped trying, long ago.

One day Agent K opened his cell. He had gotten demoted along with Agent O to security guards. "This way Phantom." Danny's curled figure looked up from the far corner of the cell. His white hair had grown out and covered most of his dirty face. He may have seemed weaker to anyone that saw him, but in truth Danny never got weaker. Inside him his powers would only grow stronger, if only Danny knew that himself.

Danny silently stood up and followed the agent out of the room. The door closed, incasing his cell in darkness. Except for the one corner Danny spent all his time. The wall glowed from his blood. It had been splattered against the wall. Sure it would eventually fade, but Danny traced over some spots constantly. Words glowed in the empty room. The name of his friends and family were growing dimmer and dimmer every day, slowly being forgotten. Though one thing remained, shining bright and strong in the room. A single word.

"Hope." The figure read aloud as he looked into the room. "Hmm…" He thought about how innocent the child actually was. For a human to gain ghost powers and use them to protect his hometown… Most would be selfish, but Danny was different. "He is special. Once again Clockwork is right for defending this boy, and for sending me to do this." Danny deserved more for taking responsibility. "He wants hope. Something to fight for." He turned his head away from the wall, wishing not to see the boy's pain any longer. "He shall get just that." Then the figure vanished from sight.

* * *

**Whoa… 8o (If I put this much work in my schoolwork I'd have better grades.) That's a lot of words. Think I need to tone it down? Maybe so? My first crack at it. Did I do well? Hopefully :) And speaking of hope… What did I just write? I love Danny Phantom! Why would I do such bad things to him? (Though it was kinda fun.) You don't need to worry though; he'll get help by that mysterious guy in the end. Who do you think he is anyways? I'm interested to know what you all think! :)**

**Since this is my first time I may be slow for three reasons. One; I have a busy life, taking away time to write. Two; I may not be able to figure out some of the stuff on this awesome website. (If you could give me a tip I'd love you forever!) Three; if my computer decides to get funky on me for some reason. Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2-Escaping the prison

**Oh my gosh! You guys are just awesome, all of you. You offered to help me, it's just awesome! Ok. I want to thank you guys for supporting me. And those comments you gave really pushed me to get this next one out there. I've already got so many ideas, I'm loving it! Before I get along with the chapter, could you guys keep reviewing? It really gets me happy and focused, more than I thought it would! ;) But enough about me; let the next chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Escaping the prison

Agent K led Danny through the white hallways. Danny had no idea how these people never got lost. To him it was a never ending maze, partly the reason why he could never escape. Eventually he would run around the corner and bump into a dozen or so agents, weapons already drawn and charged. After about five times of doing that the young halfa realized that that would not work. To add to the problems the walls were lined with ectoplasm, keeping him from simply phasing through. After a few minutes they finally walked into the lab.

This room was painfully familiar to Danny. Well, maybe not the exact room, but the rooms similar to it. The large white walls, the many doctors walking around, the tools laid on various counters and carts, and the thing that almost made Danny stop dead in his tracks, the metal table that he had been strapped into too many times to count.

Yeah, I know. After fighting a royal pain in the butt fruitloop that is obsessed with him and his mom, the Ghost King, an evil future self bent on destroying the world, and literally billions of ghosts, it's a stupid table that gets to him.

He tried to control his urge to shake as he silently approached the table. It almost seemed to be a daily routine. He climbed into the table and laid down. Faceless doctors and nurses hooked him up and strapped him down, getting ready for whatever tests they planned on doing. The straps that bound him to the table also doubled to suck his ghostly energy. Apparently the bracelets were too bulky to work around. Fun.

While they stepped back to admire their handiwork Danny took another look around the room. The usual sight, everyone getting ready. Then Danny spotted something odd. In the far corner of the room a man wearing a pair of shades and a white suit leaned against a cane. With the dim lighting and the fact that he was not wearing a lad coat made him out of place. He seemed to just be watching, waiting. Everyone in this room was supposed to be preparing him, so why was this man just watching?

Then a doctor came and laid the breathing mask over his mouth again. While Danny hated these people he was thankful that they at least knocked him out before they started. He closed his eyes and took in the darkness. The noises he heard dimmed, until he heard nothing.

Then he heard a snap and jerked awake. The breathing mask was off his face and held in the hand of the strange man from earlier. In the man's other hand was a cracked smelling salt. Then Danny looked around the room and saw it in utter chaos. Papers were flying everywhere, being trailed by people trying to catch the flying sheets. Along the walls were machines that beeped and dung for no apparent reason. Techies were trying to fix those too. Danny could only think one thing.

_"What the heck in going on?"_

Then a cool breeze passed through his lips. His ghost sense. Danny hadn't seen it in a while, though he didn't know if it was a good thing or not seeing as the Guys in White hunted ghosts for a living. Either they never caught another ghost besides him, which would be very sad, they kept Danny separate from the other ghosts or they never tried to catch another ghost now they had him.

"Phantom." Danny was pulled out of his thoughts and stared wide eyed at the man bent down. He had put down the mask and the salts and was…releasing him? "W-Why?" The first thing he had said in a long time. He saw the man in the suit pull off his sunglasses and Danny understood why he wore them in the first place. He had…red eyes!

"Don't you remember me Phantom?" The strange man asked. He looked down and slightly chuckled as the restraints broke. "You must not recognize me." Danny rubbed his wrists and sat up. He didn't know what to do now. Then the man grabbed his arm and yanked him off the table. "I didn't come all this way just to say hi. Come on!" He yelled at the halfa.

He didn't know why, he just followed the man's orders; though about halfway down the first hallway he realized that the man was helping him escape. Danny slowed his pace and looked behind him. As soon as the man got a couple feet closer to him his ghost sense went off again. It was that man, or ghost.

Danny picked up speed seeing the ghost catch up to him so fast. "Who are you?" Danny questioned. He then jumped over a stray cart in the hallway, adrenalin fueling him to run faster and faster.

The man chuckled again as him form shifted. "Do you remember me now halfa?" Was he surprised? Yes, but at the same time both thankful and confused. _"Why would he risk his afterlife to save me? Going in here is suicide for a ghost!"_ After Danny almost ran into an opening door he ignored his questions, they could wait. But if they were both ghosts then how would they get out? They turned the corner and came to a large metal door. Those doors separated the heavily guarded areas that they held Danny in from the rest of the building. Danny stared at the huge metal door, then to the ghost trying to free him. His form shifted again. "Let me help." He put his hand on a scanner and half a second later the door was opened.

They ran down another hallway and opened one last door. Danny shielded his eyes as the final door slid to the side slowly. He ran out the door and into a wave of heat. Danny ignored it and kept running. After a couple of minutes he looked back and barely saw the base. It appeared to be a small speck waving in the heat.

Danny fell to his knees. He looked up at the sky and let out the biggest grin he could. He couldn't believe it. "I'm free…" He threw himself into the air and flipped through it. "I'm free!" He shouted, doing a final flip and landing on the cracked ground. Danny turned to the ghost floating there, watching him. Danny could only guess that he was amused with his antics. "Yes, out of capture. Well, I must get going." The ghost with a top hat told Danny. "Out of capture…" Danny chewed on the phrase before reaching an arm out to stop the ghost. "Wait."

The ghost turned around. "W-Why did you help me?" He nervously asked. The ghost laughed, though his face did not show it, only the sound. "You are important halfa. Not just because you can shift your form as well." He transformed into a cheetah with red eyes and looked up at the ghost boy. "I am glad I could help you, Danny Phantom. I advise you start anew somewhere else, start using that human half again." With that he ran away from Danny and towards the rising sun.

Danny watched until the last speck of Amorpho was gone. He then turned away from the sun and smiled. He breathed in the fresh air as he started floating away from it.

* * *

Danny was tired. He had been floating for a few hours, but still no sign of life. It was the desert, but wasn't it supposed to end somewhere? Danny sighed and started walking. It drained him to keep himself in the air. After a minute he stopped. He thought he heard something… A car! Many cars! Up ahead! He quickly took to the sky and flew, momentarily forgetting how tired he was. Over the hill and…

A city! Danny saw a sign for the city limits and stopped to read. "Welcome to Jump City. Population 2,566,910!" He read to himself. To him it seemed like a lot of people. Especially since this was a full city, not some small town in the middle of nowhere Illinois. Being from such a small town that was quite a spike in numbers. He sucked in a breath and turned invisible. Danny started towards the city.

* * *

Danny didn't know what he was looking for. He wondered around until he smelled food. Maybe a block away, pizza! Danny's stomach growled, wanting something it could actually enjoy eating for a change. Stepping into an alley he dropped the invisibility and leaned against the wall. "Ok, you need food. Obviously." Danny looked at the pizza place across the street. He smelled all the cheese and meat in the place because of his advanced senses. Danny HAD to have some.

"But a glowing, bloody, white haired teen wouldn't exactly mix." For the first time in…however long Danny was locked up he decided to let go of his ghost half. The rings appeared, but shorted out. "Huh?" He asked, looking down at himself. "Come on." The rings appeared again and slowly crawled up his body. "Change…back…" He growled, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. After a minute of struggling they were at his ankles and past his ears, but it didn't last. They violently snapped back together, sparks flew. The force was so strong that Danny was thrown against the alley wall. "Ugh!"

Danny slowly stood up, now holding his head. "That didn't work…" He mumbled to himself. Danny sighed and leaned against the wall. "Then I must really be dead." That sucked for a number of reasons. One being that a ghost teen would not mix in anywhere. Two being that he was still hungry.

Suddenly Danny heard a scream. It sounded like a baby. When he looked around he saw a stroller in the middle of the road. Then he saw something…unexpected happening. "Titans go!" Danny watched as five teens got up from their seats at the pizza place and headed towards a runaway bus. The redhead flew towards the stroller and pushed it out of the way. Danny decided to ignore the fact that she FLEW and focused on something else he had noticed. "Wait." Danny said as he slowly walked out of the alley, losing interest in not being seen. "Why would a baby carriage be out in the middle of the road, without a mother in sight?" He quickly realized what was up and his hero instincts immediately kicked in. "No!" he shouted as he took to the air. Danny remembered to cloak himself in invisibility as he shot towards the Titans in trouble.

The robot man and the girl in a cloak stopped the bus. While the green kid, redhead, and traffic light brought up a teddy bear for the carriage, all three looking confused. "Uh, don't busses normally have drivers?" The part robot asked, scratching his head. "Don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Danny flew faster. _"It is so obvious!"_

The three were thrown into the sky, and someone lifted the bus over the others heads. "No!" Danny shouted as he grabbed the two Titans shoulders. He turned them all intangible and phased them out of the side of the bus. "Whoa! What the heck just happened?" The blue robot shouted, confused. Danny quickly let go of them and flew into the air, out of the way. Though Danny noticed that even though he was invisible the girl was looking right at him. He ignored it and tried to focus on what was going on below him.

"Who are you guys?" The green boy sitting in the trash can asked the bad guys. The three villains smiled. "We are the Hive." The kid said. "Your worst nightmare." The big guy said next. "And this is attack pattern Alpha." The pink haired chick added. Danny watched the fight from above. "Maybe they can handle this themselves?"

The kid blasted at the three that stood in between the two buildings, causing the sides to crumble onto them. They came out smoking and stumbling. The big dude took on the robot man, and the pink haired girl battled it out with the girl in the cloak.

The muscles fighting each other were trying to push the other back. It seemed like an even match, until it got uneven. The villain had a not surprisingly deep voice. "What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" The robot man slowed down a little. "Huh?" He asked. The little boy apparently had some tricks up his sleeve, because he attached a rocket to the cyborg's back. "Duped!" The kid snickered as he watched the robot go flying. "Cyborg!" The redhead girl yelled as she flew after him.

"Alright. His name is self explanatory." Danny made a mental note of this and started to worry. _"These guys are getting it handed to them."_

The cloaked girl fought bubblegum girl. She threw a punch, but the pink head deflected it. She smirked. "You fight like a boy." Danny flew forward a little, but stayed back. _"This is their fight." _The tech kid stood on top of robotic spider legs as he fired another laser. "And your about to croak like a frog!"

The dark girl tumbled into spiky, taking them both out. Then the green kid, maybe a year younger than Danny, charged the Hive. Danny doubted he could do much, but imagine his surprise when the kid morphed into an elephant. Then imagine the elephant's surprise when he was lifted into the air. "Mammoth's going to make you extinct!" The villain, who Danny guessed was named Mammoth, then chucked the elephant at traffic light. At least when they hit he had shrunken back down. He skidded to a stop with his back against the wall. "Is it just me, or are we getting out butts kicked?"

Danny could agree, but the kid's team mates both said, "It's just you." Suddenly the two behind spikes were blasted away. Now spikes was the only one left standing. He got in a fighting stance and taunted them. Danny watched the villains get ready to attack when something dawned on him. The way they were standing, positioned for the perfect attack. Danny landed beside the hero and got ready to fight, defend, anything. He unwillingly dropped the invisibility. If he needed to fight he needed his strength.

"What?" Traffic light asked, trying to not get distracted. Danny clenched his fists and widened his stance. He still shook a little, but that was because he knew this wouldn't end well. "They're teaming up." Danny barely had time to answer that question as the Hive attacked. The kid shot an energy beam at the ground, the pink haired girl fired a pink energy wave at the ground and Mammoth smashed the ground. A giant crack snaked its way towards the two heroes.

To late Robin realized that the teen was right. Danny tried to throw a shield up, but he did not get it up quick enough. "Ahhhhhh!" They both fell into the earth. A cool feeling sent shivers up their backs, and then they were lost in black.

* * *

**There we go. The ghost that helped Danny was one of my favorites. I don't know why, but he's in the higher end of that list and I don't think many stories that I've read have him in it, so I wanted him to be in mine because he's awesome. Keep reviewing, until next time. Peace out! XD**


	3. Chapter 3-Jump City'ssewers

**What is up you guys? I got the next chapter done a whole week early! Whoa! (Thanks to having nothing to do this week.) It's right down there, ready for you to read and (hopefully) enjoy. And after this I have a question or two to ask, it'll help me so check it out. Anyways… I'm happy to finally get Robin in, tell me if he seems a little out of character. Alright, I'll let you guys read it. Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 3- Jump City's…sewers

The two heroes fell into the water and were quickly carried away. After a minute a head popped out of the water, gasping for air. The spiky haired teen looked around him and saw another body floating a short distance away. He began to freestyle over to him. Once the masked hero reached the teen he began to wonder how to get the both of them out of the water. It was too dark to see much, the light the boy emitted helped, but not a whole lot. Though Robin's search for a dry spot quickly stopped when he heard something in the distance, towards the way the water was carrying them now. He focused on the sound more. Rushing water, much faster than before.

Robin immediately reacted. He put an arm under the glowing boy and began to swim to the side. He swam diagonal with the current so he could be carried to the left instead of fighting the water. But when he saw the dry land above the water he also saw the edge the water was about to carry them both over. Robin pushed with all his strength to carry him and the other teen to safety.

But he fell short. "Ahhhh!" The cliff they fell over was not that high, but the rapids after it were fast and changed direction often. Robin held on to the stranger he was stuck with, determined not the let him go. The currents shifted, Robin and the teen were dragged along with it. Soon the rushing water gained speed. Every time he or the boy hit a wall he winched. Those would make some nice bruises. Finally they both dropped over one final ledge.

Splash! Under the water it was eerily quiet. It felt like tons of pressure was pushing down on Robin's muscles, but he still fought to get above the water. He struggled and felt the tips of his fingers break free. Then he stopped.

_"That kid!"_ Robin turned around and swam head first deeper. _"The kid. Where-" _Then Robin saw. A couple feet below him he saw a limp body, slowly sinking. _"No!"_ Robin frantically swam towards him, but begun to loss air. He couldn't let anyone die, saving lives was his job. So Robin swam downwards, following the white light the teen gave off. He got a couple feet closer when the light started to dim.

_"…Could the light…be getting weaker?"_ The boy wonder pushed forward again. _"No... I just…keep…going…" _Robin reached a hand out, in a failed attempt to grab the kid's arm. He was farther away than he appeared.

The edges of his vision became blurred. Robin fought away the darkness, still trying to save their lives, but…

Then he took a breath for air, instead, water rushed into his lungs. The world seemed to spin; the only thing that kept him aware was a dim light. That light… What was that supposed to be again? Though that didn't matter. The small circle of white light shrunk. Then, right before the light disappeared, a bright green light filled the water. Then Robin blacked out.

* * *

*Cough!* Water rushed somewhere close by. *Cough! Cough!* Something was pushed out of his lungs, his breathing eased to a steadier rate. Water… Darkness… Cold… Why did he feel these things? What happened? What-

Then Robin remembered. He drowned. Or almost drowned, but… He and that kid were knocked out, right?

He remembered now, all of it. Before he passed out he was reaching for the boy, but missed and kept swimming towards him. Then his vision shrank… Everything got dim… How was he and that other boy alright? _"Wait! The kid!"_

Robin sat up. He looked around. He was lying on a pathway above the water. Robin thought he recognized the area, but that probably wasn't the case, seeing as the sewers practically looked the same everywhere you go and that it was still pretty dark. And speaking of dark…

Robin turned his head towards the source of light and was surprised to see the teen, the same one that he had tried to save, sitting against the wall. He had his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. He was looking towards the ground more than anything else, but Robin could see a pair of electric green eyes looking between the white strands of hair. They more or less stared at each other before Robin began another coughing fit.

"…Are you ok?" The white haired boy asked Robin. After another cough Robin nodded. He gave himself a little lift by leaned against his elbows. "Yeah. By the way, thanks for saving me back there." Robin told him. The kid smiled a little. "Sure thing." Robin smiled too. He rolled over onto his hands and tried to push himself to his feet. He barely got onto his knees before a sharp pain stopped him.

He grit it teeth and tried to ignore the pain. His arms wobbled, struggling to hold up his own weight. The kid saw though. He got onto his knees and crawled over to Robin. Then he slid his head under Robin's. He tilted his head to the side and looked into Robin's white mask upside down. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked Robin, his green eyes held concern. Robin shook his head; he didn't want to worry the kid. He barely seemed older than Beastboy, a year at most.

The kid shook his head, ignoring what Robin had told him. "No. I can tell. We were both in the water when I woke up." He frowned and pulled his head out from under Robin's. The teen then sat down, crisscross, and put a white glove on Robin's shoulder, trying to get him to lay down to avoid further injury. Robin didn't want to fight him. He was also curious as to what happened, so he lay back down and listened to him as he continued his story. "As I was saying…"

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Robin reached towards the sinking boy, but missed. Then he started to slow down. He closed his eyes and large air bubbles escaped his mouth. Robin went limp before he blacked out._

_A second later Danny hit the bottom of the sewer. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The water was a little murky, but Danny could see just fine. Above him he saw someone else sinking. Bubbles escaped his mouth, it seemed like he was unconscious. Under the water Danny placed his feet to the ground and crouched down. He didn't want to waste all his energy, so he needed to aim just right._

_Danny knew he didn't have a lot of time, so he jumped. The halfa shot through the water, a trail followed him, both his hands were extended and he wrapped them around the masked hero. Both of them popped out of the water and onto a platform on the side of the wall. Danny coughed water out of his mouth. He then looked at the boy wonder, who was still knocked out._

_Danny put a hand on his shoulder and turned them both intangible. The water fell off their bodies and the masked teen began to cough. Danny was caught off guard and he scooted back against the wall. He quietly watched him as he began to stir._

* * *

"That explains why we're not wet." Robin said, looking down at his dry clothes. But Robin thought about that story again. Something was wrong with it…but what? It took him a minute to put the pieces together. Along with that and the glowing teen sitting next to him the question was pretty obvious.

"What…are you?" As soon as he asked that the white haired teen retreated to the wall, practically slamming his back against it. He looked down and started shaking. _"That seems to be a touchy topic."_ Robin noted. "Alright." He said in a gentle tone. The teen slowly looked up at him, still shaking. "What's your name?" Robin crawled next to the white haired kid and sat down next to him.

He moved away a little, but still didn't answer him. "I'm Robin. The leader of the Teen Titans." Robin offered his name, obviously not his real name, to try and get the teen to open up. After a minute he get a response. "Danny." He answered. "Danny Phantom."

_"Phantom?"_ Robin thought. _"What kind of name is that? Unless… No, ghosts aren't- But that would explain the water…"_

"Phantom. Phantom as in ghost?" He asked. Danny looked up at him and smirked. "What gave it away?" Robin was surprised by the answer. "Was it the name? Maybe the glowing white locks? How about the green eyes?" Danny got into a more relaxed position against the wall. The shaking stopped and Danny opened up a bit more. He looked at his gloves. Normally pure white, but now stained with dirt and his own blood. Same goes for his whole suit, but who honestly cared?

Danny looked over at Robin. _"Maybe he does."_ Robin was watching Danny carefully probably wondering if he was a ghost or not. And that was a really good question.

_"Am I?"_ Danny thought. _"Before I didn't know. I was trapped in a prison, treated as scum, a freak. I had to accept that reality. But… Now I'm free. How did Amorpho put it? Now that I'm out of capture I don't have to live in that reality anymore, unless…that's the only reality there is."_

Danny sighed; why did everything have to be so complicated? He looked over at Robin and noticed something off about that ridiculously colored costume of his.

"I was right." Danny pointed to a long cut that was wrapped around Robin's forearm. Robin lifted his arm up and saw the blood dripping from it. He reached for his utility belt, but frowned when he found it missing. "Have you seen my utility belt?" Robin asked crawling around. "I have some medical supplies in there." Danny looked around too, but didn't see it. "Sorry dude, must've fallen off. Lucky you don't need it."

Robin stopped and glared at him over his shoulder. "How could I not need it? Everything that could be of use is in there!" Robin shouted. He was getting frustrated. He lost against the Hive, completely new enemies, was stuck down in the sewers with a ghost, though Robin still had some doubt whether that part was true or not, left his teammates wondering where he was (If he had his communicator, which was in his utility belt, he could contact them), and was stuck with an injury that needed medical attention ASAP. And some ghost boy could just sit there and say that he didn't need it!?

"Hey spikes?" Robin looked up from his position on the ground and saw Danny giving him a truly worried look. "I think you need to calm down, a lot. And let me finish. Lucky you don't need it, cause you have ME." Danny held up a hand. "Come on over here. I can help." Robin gave Danny a very skeptical look, but none the less crawled back over and leaned his back against the wall. Danny looked down at his gloved hand and concentrated.

A light blue made its way up Danny's arm and to his palm. The light danced around, getting bright in some places while it dimmed in others. Both Robin and Danny watched it move around before the light spread to the rest of his hand. "I learned about this power a while ago." Danny told Robin, who was still mesmerized by the light show. "It was right before…life got complicated for me."

Robin didn't say anything; while he was busy staring Danny grabbed his arm and pulled it forward a little. His glowing hand hovered over the gash, before he finally brought it down. Suddenly Robin's whole body felt refreshed, like he had just woken up. A strong chill spread from the cut, running up and down his arm, till the whole thing seemed to be numb. Robin wriggled his fingers, but didn't feel a thing. After a few minutes Danny moved his hand away and Robin looked at the cut, or at least where it used to be. The skin was a little pale, but the color was coming back faster than it should have. It seemed like weeks after he had gotten in! Practically in perfect condition!

Robin stood up, still examining the once there wound, smiling. He then looked back to the self proclaimed ghost. His smile fell.

Danny was still leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Robin. "…Wasn't…as hard as…I thought." Danny weakly smiled at Robin. He didn't have that much stamina; he was glad he could help someone else with it. Danny moved slowly, putting both hands onto the wall to help guide himself up. It took a little effort, but he managed to pull himself to his feet.

"So... What do we do next?" Danny asked Robin, still smiling. They both looked around the sewers. It was pretty dark. "We have to get out of here. I have a feeling that my team needs me." Robin turned around and started walking. Danny stumbled to keep up, and then something hit him. "Stop!" He shouted. Robin, who was a few feet away, turned around. "What?"

Danny motioned for him to come over, he did. "I was so tired I didn't think about this before. I can fly us both out of here." Danny let himself off the ground the tiniest bit. He held out a hand to Robin, who glanced at it, then looked up at Danny. "Coming? Or are you just gonna hang out here for awhile?" He asked, still smirking. Robin grabbed his hand. The light that surrounded Danny crawled up Robin's arm. He almost pulled back, but he didn't. For some reason it felt comforting, the light gave him a feeling of protection. As soon as Danny's aura surrounded Robin completely he looked down and saw his feet lift off the ground.

This was different from the way Starfire would sometimes carry him. She would be the one flying; he was only along for the ride. But this… He was the one flying. Defying gravity. His cape was even raised a little, flowing with no wind. Danny cleared his throat, catching Robin's attention.

"Ready to go?" He asked the boy wonder, who nodded. Danny smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Wait. How are we going to fly out of here?" Robin asked. There were no holes in the ceiling, so how were they supposed to fly out? Danny clicked his tongue and flew higher. "You really don't like the idea of me being a ghost, do you?" They didn't slow down as they flew towards the roof of the sewers. "What are you doing?!" Robin shouted at the halfa.

Danny's smile grew. _"This is too fun." _At the very last possible moment a tingling feeling emerged from Danny's core and spread throughout their bodies. "Whoa!" Robin shouted as they both passed THROUGH the ceiling. _"What the heck was that?!" _Robin thought as they both came to a stop above a patch of grass. He looked around. They were in Central Park.

"You know, you should have warned me before doing something so reckless!" Robin yelled. Danny, who had sat down at a picnic table next to Robin, groaned. "…Yeah, I get that a lot." Robin turned around and gave Danny a worried look. He had his head rested in his arms on the table. Danny groaned again. "Are you alright?" Robin asked, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder. Danny slowly nodded. He closed his eyes. "Yeah…I'm just hungry, and tired…lost, did I say hungry yet?" Danny sighed.

Robin took his hand off Danny's shoulder. He had an idea… Robin put his right boot on the table and reached a hand inside. Danny heard the noise and listened to the rustling with interest as Robin pulled out a small, black sack. Robin put the bag on the table, right in front of Danny. He slowly lifted his head and stared at the bag, before reaching over to it and opening it. Danny looked into the sack.

"I don't need my utility belt to be prepared all the time." Robin crossed his arms and smirked. Danny looked up at Robin again, trying to detect any lie in that statement, but failing. He reached in the bag and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, then another. Soon he had a little less than a hundred dollars in his hands. Danny looked at the money, then at Robin. "Why?" He carefully asked. Robin was still smirking.

"Why I have them in my boots? I'm always prepared." Danny gave him a sly smile. "Why I gave it to you? You can consider it a "thank you for saving my life' kind of thing." Danny took the small bag and tucked it into his own white boots. "Besides, you need food. And since I don't promote stealing I figured you could buy some whenever you need it." Danny stood up and smiled. "Thanks. You probably need a way to get back to your team. If you wanted I could give you a lift…" Robin immediately declined the offer. "No thanks. I know the way from here." Robin pointed out towards the water, where Danny noticed a giant tower in the shape of a T.

"Wow. How did I miss that?" As they watched they saw something being thrown out of the tower. Danny's advanced sight focused in as three more things were thrown out. "Did you see that?" Robin asked, hoping he hadn't just imagined something wrong with the tower. Danny nodded. "It was your team. Cyborg, that redhead girl, the other girl, and that weird green kid." When Robin gave him a sideways look at the names he shrugged. "I'm not good with names. And besides, I'm not from around here." They both continued to stare till Robin turned back around to talk to Danny.

"I hope you find your way Phantom. Because right now I need to go take care of my team." Danny didn't say anything as the first person to help him in a long time walked away. Robin looked over his shoulder and added. "Try to stay out of trouble, because I'll have to come if you don't." Then Robin picked up speed. He soon got into a full sprint towards the side of a tall building. Robin jumped towards a light pole, spun around twice, landed on a window ledge, leaped onto another ledge, and jumped up. He grabbed the edge of the roof and swung himself over.

Danny stood there, with what he could only guess an amazed face, for a minute before he finally muttered something. "…Dang."

* * *

**Yeah Danny. Didn't think Robin could do that did ya? So I was thinking about this story and I thought about which ghosts I could use. A ghostly villain. I already came up with a few situations for a couple of them to be in, but I still want your guys' opinions. And also, I watched a couple of episodes again and realized that I may not be able to have Danny in some of those episodes. Just to let you know I will pass over a couple of the non important ones, like "Sisters", the second episode. It's more of a heads up than anything. Thanks for understanding!. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4-Runaways

**Hey guys. I plan on updating every two weeks. I know I never really told you, so there it is. To add to that, I'm sick. Yeah. Headaches, being tried 24/7, ugh. Being sick sucks. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Runaways

It had been a whole week since Danny had last seen Robin. Robin really helped Danny by giving him the money, but there was just one problem. Aside from him being his own nightlight, Danny couldn't find it in himself to spend it. Danny never saved Robin just to get a reward for it. When he first started superhero-ing he would have been happy to get a "thanks" once in a while, but money, something of physical value, was too much. For some reason it felt dirty to Danny.

Currently he was resting high in a tree. He held the small black bag in his hands, still staring at it. It was probably daybreak, around the time the park was empty. The sky was a golden color, mixed with a little bit of blue and white, being lit by the sunrise. A gentle breeze passed through the park, causing the trees and blades of grass to dance slowly along with it. He pretty much stayed in the park, going out to explore every once and a while. The park had become sort of a home base for Danny. It was peaceful in many ways. He spent most of his time in that park, watching the people in the park do their own things. He watched to see what people in these big cities did; it was really just something to pass time.

Then Danny heard a scream below him, in fact, directly below him. He stuffed the baggie back into his boots and turned invisible. Danny watched a blond girl, maybe ten or eleven, climb up the tree. Danny then turned intangible and floated, he watched as she reached down. "Come on Jake! Climb!" Shortly after a small hand grabbed her hand. She pulled the boy up. He only looked five years old and had more of a brownish head of hair. Jake wore a pair of glasses, the right lens cracked, and an old pair of running shoes.

Both their clothes were torn and dirty in some way, their shoes were way worse. Danny even saw a hole in one side of the girl's sneakers. Their hair was dirty too, clumped into knots and grown out. The girl's neon pink backpack was even missing an entire arm strap; it seemed to be torn off somehow. The kids climbed up to the highest point they could and sat next to each other, the girl held the boy protectively in her arms. _"Siblings. But what are they running from?"_ Danny wondered as he flew down from the tree and looked around. Soon he found his answer, and he didn't like it one bit.

Two guys. Each had enough muscle to scare even Dash Baxter away. To make matters freakier the short one had his hair colored bright green and stuck into a spiky mohawk. Along with that piercing on his lip he also wore bracelets with metal spikes sticking out. His clothes were practically all black. Greeny's jeans had chains hanging from them, creating a clicking sound whenever he walked. Danny would be surprised if those kids didn't have nightmares. Then there was the other dude who was even buffer than Greeny over there. He had his head completely shaven, tattoos littered his arms, and even on his knuckles. If Danny was reading it right he could tell that across his left fist the word "pain" was tattooed, and the right fist said "stab". Danny would be surprised if they couldn't give Dash Baxter nightmares.

"Where did those little brats go?" Greeny asked the other guy as he looked behind a park bench. Apparently he wasn't the smart one. Tattoo man cracked his knuckles and smirked at his friend. "They couldn't be that for. After what those two kids tried to pull off they'll be glad to be able to move at all." Danny growled at the men. Those two were just kids. Danny could guess that they only had each other left. Whatever they did they didn't deserve broken bones, hardly anyone deserved that.

"Found something!" Danny looked towards the squeaky voice, finding Mohawk standing right under the tree the kids were hiding in! _"Oh man!" _Danny thought. He quickly flew over to the guy. He was holding a sneaker that must have fallen off the girl's foot. He slowly tilted his head up. Not being able to think of anything else Danny grabbed the shoe from the man and smacked him across the face with it. Now he was in this problem.

"What the-!" Mohawk rubbed his cheek and grabbed the shoe with his free hand. The buff man heard the shout and watched as his buddy fought over a sneaker with the air. He lost. Danny let go and watched as he flew backwards, his head hitting the ground hard. Danny couldn't help but laugh. Above him in the tree he also heard the kids snickering. Tattoos looked around. "Where are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and practically daring Danny to come out. Danny landed under the tree and came into view. He casually stood with his back against the trunk of the tree, arms and legs crossed. His expression seemed bored, with a hint of tease to it.

"If I were you I'd seriously consider anger management classes." That got more snickers from the kids hiding, more of a smirk on Danny's face, and a one hundred percent ticked off guy ready to rip Danny to shreds. "I stand corrected. First I'll break all YOUR BONES!" He then proceeded to charge Danny. Danny simply turned himself, the tree, and the kids inside intangible. As expected, he passed harmlessly through Danny. "What the he-!" "Hey!" Danny shouted, stopping the big man in the middle of his sentence. He phased through the tree and walked over to the man. "There are kids here! Watch your language!" After a minute of Buffy constantly breathing on Danny he added. "And you could really use a breath mint." The tattooed man growled as he swung a punch right in Danny's face.

Danny barely moved as he held his right hand up to catch the fist. The man's arm shook and Danny yawned. He sweated some more and tried to get his left fist to make contact with Danny's face. Surprise, that got the same result. Danny glared at the man. "Listen. Cause I'm done messing around." He growled. "I don't care what those two kids did." Danny started to squeeze the man's knuckles. He winced in pain. "No one deserves to be on the receiving end of your anger issues. Go get Greeny over there and leave the park, NOW." Danny then threw the man over his shoulder; he landed right beside his green haired friend.

His face was priceless, though Danny was not in the mood to laugh. The big guy scrambled to his feet, threw his friend carelessly over his shoulder, and bolted right out of there. Danny brushed his hands together, pretending to wipe the dust off, quickly grabbed the shoe that was still lying in the grass and walked back over to the tree. Danny looked up the tree. "Hey. Are you two ok?" He called up the tree. No answer. "Hello?" Danny flew into the tree to see better. He then saw the siblings. They were still holding each other, sitting against the trunk of the tree. They stared at Danny. Danny was worried that he had scared them till Jake climbed over to him and hugged him. Danny smiled as the girl came over next. He then lifted them all out of the tree and into the open. Once safely on the ground they let go.

"Thank you." Jake quietly told Danny. Jake reached towards his sister and grabbed her hand. She nodded, thanking him, and took the shoe with her other hand. "Who are you anyways?" She asked him. The halfa smiled. "My names Danny Phantom." Danny kneeled so that he was at the kid's eye level. "What did you do to those big guys back there?" He asked, jamming a thumb over his shoulder. "Whatever it was, it set those guys off and I highly suggest not doing it again."

The girl looked down at the ground, letting her hair cover her face. "We were hungry." She quickly said. "So we went to that drive through place." She turned around and pointed behind her, you could see the place from the park. "Me and Jake were walking around when we saw their car. Then Jake saw that big man's wallet…" Danny frowned. "You took their wallet?" The little girl shook her head. "I saw Jake with it. I threw it on the ground and ran. I told them to leave us alone. They didn't."

Danny thought about it for a minute. "So… They have their money back, you two are safe…" The girl nodded and looked down at her brother. He looked up at the both of them, seemingly lost in the conversation. Danny thought of something and smiled. "Listen. I don't promote stealing." The girl's eyes started to water. "No, no. Just listen for a minute. I don't promote stealing, so…" Danny reached into his boot without a second thought. She watched him curiously. "Here." He pulled the sack of money out of his boots and held it in the air. "I don't want you to open this till you get to a store." He dropped the bag and it fell into the girl's open hands. "Ok?" She looked at the bag, then up at Danny. He smiled. "Use it wisely, alright?"

She squealed with delight. "Thank you!" Then tackled Danny. He was caught so off guard that he fell over, laughing. Jake jumped on too. They all laughed till they heard a growl. Jake got up and looked down at his stomach. He tugged on his sister's jacket. "Amelia, I'm hungry." Jake whined. Amelia stood up and pulled the backpack off her back. She unzipped it and tucked the sack in the very bottom. Amelia then zipped it shut, threw it over her back, and gave Danny, who was still on his knees, a final hug. "Thank you Danny Phantom." Amelia then put her hand into her brother's. "Come on Jake, let's get something to eat!" Jake smiled and followed Amelia as they ran out of the park.

Danny slowly got up and brushed the grass off him. He watched the kids run away and smiled. He needed that.

* * *

A glowing red eye watched from behind a bush as the teen named Danny Phantom jumped into the air and flew away. After a minute Cyborg got off his knees and stood up. His human eye was wide, staring at the teen till he disappeared into thin air. Cyborg shook his head and continued walking. He watched the whole thing and was baffled by it. When he saw those two guys chasing those kids he was ready to jump in there, till his sensors picked up an unknown energy somewhere near. Then the glowing kid showed up and took them out.

And the bag he had given those kids. Why did it look familiar? "I must be stressing too much." Cyborg continued to walk, watching the ground. "Cause that bag sure looked a lot like Rob's…" Cyborg frowned and kicked a pebble with all his strength. "Ugh!" It flew through the air and embedded itself into a tree. Cyborg clenched his fists. "Don't be hard on yourself Cy. You had to quit the team." He quietly told himself. Then his stomach rumbled. Cyborg was thankful for something to keep his mind off of his fight with Robin.

* * *

Cyborg chowed down on another slice of pizza. Meat Supreme, his favorite, and no arguing with Beastboy. Beastboy… Cyborg sure missed that little grass stain. And his constant calls didn't help either. Cyborg went to take another bite, but his arm flashed again. He already knew who it was, but still looked. _"Beastboy." _Cyborg thought. He put down the slice and declined the call. After a minute he continued to eat till he was down to his last slice. Then his arm flashed again.

_"Darn it BB!" _Cyborg put down the slice and held up his arm. He moved his hand to where the 'decline call' button was, but stared in confusion as the screen flashed something else. It wasn't Beastboy calling this time. "Huh? Unknown energy detected?" He read as the words flashed on the screen. Then his sensors picked up a cold spot in the room. Cyborg changed his robotic eye to see infrared and sure enough, standing by the door, was the blue/red figure of a teen. He stood awkwardly by the door, rubbing his one arm with the other, looking around. Then his head turned towards Cyborg, who didn't realize he was staring till then. The teen started to back up towards the door as Cyborg stood up and walked over.

When he was in arms reach the teen passed through the door and started running. Cyborg immediately gave chase. Both weaved in and out of the people walking till Cyborg leaped, arms out, and tackled the teen. They both screamed as they tumbled onto the road. The boy flickered into existence somewhere during the struggle.

They continued to roll around till Danny heard something. Something big, coming straight at them. Though, for whatever reason, the Titan did not notice it. "Watch out!" Danny shouted. He grabbed Cyborg's arms leaped into the air, carrying him along for the ride. Danny looked down and saw a bus, most likely full of people, drive where they just were. He saw Cyborg watching too. After Cyborg looked back up at Danny he met a scowl.

"Why were you following me?" Cyborg asked the halfa. "And will you put me down now?"

* * *

Danny flew over to the park and put the Titan down. It was late in the afternoon; the sky was already getting dark, explaining the empty park. His metal feet flattened the grass below him. Cyborg crossed his arms as Danny landed on the ground too, his tail changing back into regular legs and boots. "Now will you answer some questions?" Cyborg asked. Danny looked up at Cyborg. "Only if you answer some of mine." He held out a hand, waiting for the robot to take it. Cyborg did. "Alright, I'll go first." He then asked Danny the first thing he thought.

"Why were you following me around?" Danny looked around, the park was eerily empty. He looked at Cyborg again. "I wasn't really trying to follow you. It's just that-" At that moment Danny's stomach growled. Danny shrugged. "I'm kinda hungry. Sure I could technically just waltz right in somewhere and take something, but I don't like that idea very much. The idea of taking things, that is." Danny's gaze fell to the grass. Cyborg was looking the teen over. Yeah, he looked skinny. Not stick skinny, but still, he must be hungry.

"So… How'd you see me? I was invisible." Cyborg smirked and pointed to his robotic eye. "Infrared vision. Comes in handy now and then. Hmm…" Cyborg thought of another question quickly. "Now what happened with those kids earlier? And I saw the whole thing, so don't lie either." Danny rubbed his arm again. "Uh… They climbed into the tree I was resting in." Danny pointed to said tree, a few feet away. "So I let them climb to the top. They seemed scared so I went to see what scared them. Apparently the boy picked up one of those guy's wallets, the girl said she tossed it onto the ground and ran." Danny turned his head to the ground. "I was just trying to help them…" He muttered.

"What was in that bag you gave them?" The question made Danny worry. He saw that too? "You gave the girl a bag, what was inside?" Danny bit his lip. His eye darted around, but he stayed. Would he believe that Danny didn't take that money? Even if Cyborg didn't believe him… It's not like he can catch a ghost, right? "It seemed to me like those kids were homeless, runaways. I told them not to steal and that it was bad. So instead of stealing I gave them that bag, which someone else gave me." He dragged out the answer Cyborg wanted. He tapped his foot against the ground impatiently. "So, the bag had money in it. Enough to get them something to eat." Cyborg frowned. "And you gave it to them? Two kids?" Danny nodded and explained. "That girl had to grow up faster than she should have. She was responsible enough for that kind of money."

Danny suddenly had an excellent question in mind. "Where's the team?" He asked, trying to get the subject of conversation off of himself. And it worked. "Robin and the rest of them?" Cyborg frowned and sent a glare to Danny. "I left the team." He simply said. Cyborg turned around to walk away, but stumbled back when he almost ran into Danny. "You quit!?" Danny shouted, his arms waving around. His already echoey voice echoed more in the empty park. Cyborg nodded. "Yeah." He turned around and started to walk away again, till Danny appeared out of nowhere again. "Why?" Cyborg waved away the question. "Me and Rob got in a fight with each other."

Danny stared at Cyborg for a minute, his face unreadable, until he exploded. "YOU WHAT!?" He floated into the air till he was eye level with Cyborg. "YOU QUIT THE TEEN TITANS JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT INTO SOME STUPID ARGUMENT!?" He jammed his finger into Cyborg's chest with each word. His eyes flashed green. Danny was ticked. "News flash tin man, friends fight!" Danny landed on the ground and crossed his arms. "They fight a lot. You shouldn't have quit because of that." The quiet that filled the park was replaced with a beeping sound from Cyborg. He lifted his arm and read the message.

"Is that the team calling? Because I'd apologize for leaving." Cyborg shook his head. "It's Cinderblock. He's downtown wreaking everything." Danny clenched his fists and smiled. "I may be new here, but last time I checked downtown was right around the corner." Right now Danny seriously needed something to let out all his misplaced aggression on. Cyborg smiled too and brought out his arm cannon. "Yeah. I'm not letting him get away from me this time. Maybe if you help I'll get you a burger." Danny shrugged. "Fine by me." He then grabbed Cyborg's arms and lifted them both into the air. "Ready?" Danny asked. He really wanted to get some anger out and that burger too. Cyborg smirked. "Let's go kick some Cinderblock butt!"

* * *

"Then you knocked him onto his back with your cannon." Danny laughed shortly after taking a bite of his burger. "Yeah, but your scrawny self knocked him into my cannon with one punch. Booyah!" Cyborg smashed his fist into his hand. He then slurped his soda. They had just beaten Cinderblock and stopped at the Burgers Drive-in for a quick bite. The two heroes sat on the roof with their food. "Lucky they had some construction equipment lying around." The two looked down at Cinderblock. He was parked in the parking lot, hanging upside down, wrapped in metal from the construction equipment. Beside the block of cinder someone dared a teen to touch him. He quickly retreated, screaming, after Cinderblock moved a little.

"Yeah, cause I've been thinking…" Cyborg said, mainly to himself. Danny stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth and waited for him to continue with that thought. Cyborg saw him waiting and kept going. "I've been thinking. Earlier today Cinderblock broke into prison-" "Into?" Danny asked, and then sucked soda into his mouth. Cyborg nodded and continued. "Yeah, Cinderblock broke into jail to bust out Plasmus-" Cyborg was interrupted by Danny spitting his cola onto the roof top. "Did you just say Plasmius!?" Danny shouted, sounding genuinely worried. Cyborg shook his head and slowly clarified. "No. I said Pl-as-mus." Danny looked down sheepishly. "Anyways. While we were talking in the park I got a call that Plasmus was attacking a warehouse by the docks."

Danny nodded, catching on. "While we were fighting that things this Plasmus guy attacked too." Cyborg snapped his fingers. "Yep. No way some big hunk of rock planned that out. I think it was someone else." Danny looked down worriedly at Cinderblock. "No matter how dumb Cinderblock is, how could someone control something so big and strong?" They both thought about it for a moment, but came up with nothing. "Whoever this guy is, I'd be careful." Cyborg nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but if I ever see this dude's face…" Cyborg's arm shifted into a cannon. "I'll blast him all the way to kingdom come."

Danny popped a fry into his mouth. "Just watch your back." Once again he looked down at Cinderblock. "This guy doesn't give me a good feeling…" Danny then gathered the bag of food and his drink. He stood up. "I should get going." Danny took a step away. Cyborg frowned and stood too. "Wait." Danny turned back around. "Where will you go?" Danny shrugged. "You gotta get Cinderblock back to your team and talk to Robin about this guy controlling everything. I'm going back to the park, so if you need me you'll know where to look."

Danny lifted a couple feet into the air and looked back down at Cyborg. "Thanks for the food and all." Danny lifted the bag and cup in his hands into the air. "I'll be sure to enjoy these later." Danny flew into the sky; soon the moon was behind him. The ghost boy took a huge slurp of his soda before he disappeared. Cyborg stood there, staring, before he looked around the roof again. "Hey!" He shouted. "How am I supposed to get down!?"

* * *

**There it is. Danny's met Cyborg now. He still has to meet the rest of the team, wonder how it'll turn out. Keep the reviews coming! They make me write more! :D And when I'm not sick anymore I'll work on the next chapter a ton, so see ya then. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5-Elements

**Sorry guys. I had a million and two different things to do over the weekend, but I'm only like, a day or so late, so no harm no foul? I'm already late, so I'll just start it now.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Elements

The Titans walked into the park. For some reason Cyborg kept looking around, but no one seemed to notice. Then they got to their usual spot and got ready for a picnic. Starfire flew beside the picnic table and set down the paper plates and sandwiches. She then put a bottle of water at everyone's seat; she put a bottle of mustard down for herself. Raven began her meditation; something seemed to be bothering her too. Beastboy excitedly grabbed the frisbee and kept asking Starfire to throw it while Robin was just walking around. Cyborg was also walking around, but not just to take a stroll.

"Yo Danny." He whispered. After a minute or so he said it again. "Hey Phantom?" Then Cyborg's arm beeped. "You don't need to be sneaky." A familiar voice said behind Cyborg. The half metal Titan turned around to see Danny Phantom hovering behind him, arms crossed and a smirk put across his face.

"What's up?" He asked as he landed, making himself shorter than the Titan. Cyborg threw him a plastic baggie and Danny caught it. He held it up and looked through the sides. "A sandwich?" Danny asked him. Cyborg shrugged. "Make a couple extra, thought you might want one." Danny opened the bag and took a bite without another question. "So, how's the past few days been for you?" Cyborg asked. It had been a little less than a week since they had fought against Cinderblock together and won. Danny shrugged and finished chewing.

"Pretty good. Luckily there's been no rain or anything. Trees are surprisingly comfortable to sleep in…" Danny trailed off. He looked down at the sandwich till Cyborg's arm beeped again. Cyborg went to turn the alarm off, but stopped when Danny spoke up. "Ectoplasm." "What?" Cyborg asked, him metal hand hovering over his arm. Danny pointed to his arm. "Unknown energy detected. It's probably talking about the ectoplasm in my body."

Cyborg typed "ectoplasm" into the system and the alarm stopped. "Huh. Would you look at that." While Cyborg was looking down at his arm Danny took a step back, worried about what Cyborg would think. He was about to take another step, but ran into someone's chest and dropped his sandwich. Danny turned around and gave the masked hero a shy smile. "Hehe. Hey Robin… Long time no see?"

* * *

Robin walked away from his teammates setting things up for the picnic, tracker in hand. Robin wanted to find Danny Phantom again to ask him some questions and hopefully get some answers. When Robin gave Danny the bag of emergency money he didn't tell Danny that he put a tracking device inside, allowing him to find the teen anytime he wanted. Robin glanced down at the tracker again and looked around. It pointed straight ahead, but at two siblings eating by themselves. They seemed to be brother and sister, laughing and joking around with one another. Though Robin did not know why the tracker was pointing in their direction he continued walking towards them until he stood over them.

A shadow fell overtop of Amelia and her brother. When Amelia looked behind her she saw Robin of the Teen Titans! She grinned up at him and put the half eaten box of Ritz Crackers in her lap. Jake did not notice Robin until his sister lightly elbowed him. Jake then turned around and dropped his cracker. He smiled.

"Hi. Did you happen to see a black bag anywhere?" Robin held up his hands. "About this big?" He asked them. The two gave him blank looks, either they didn't know anything or they were still in awe. Robin sighed and put his hands back to his sides. "There may have been something important in that bag. Are you sure?" Though the girl did not move the boy reached in front of him and pulled a bright pink backpack towards him. He unzipped it and reached inside.

Amelia then realized what her brother was looking for and pulled an empty black bag from her pocket. When Jake saw it he stopped searching and took it from his sister. Jake got to his feet and handed it up to Robin. Amelia put the box of crackers into her bag and stood up beside her brother, slinging her backpack onto her one shoulder. Robin turned the small sack inside out and sure enough there was a hidden pocket inside. Robin reached in the pocket and felt the tracker, barely the size of a quarter, still inside.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, looking up at Robin. Robin frowned and looked at the bag in his hands. "Where did you get this?" He asked the kids. The girl suddenly found the ground very interesting. She stared down at her shoes, unsure if the glowing teen that had helped her and Jake earlier was in trouble, and unsure if she wanted to turn him in. Though the five year olds brain was not that complex. "Danny Phantom!" He shouted. "He could fly! And he was strong, really, really strong!" Jake was clearly excited by his encounter with the ghost boy.

Amelia looked down at her brother and frowned, then looked back up at Robin. "Is he in trouble?" She asked in a quiet voice. Robin immediately shook his head. "No. I needed to find him, and that small bag was the only way. He didn't know that though, so he's not in trouble." Amelia nodded and turned to her brother. "Jake, I'll race you to that pizza place on the corner!" Jake grinned and started running. Amelia chased after him. "Bye Robin!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Robin looked down at the bag again, thinking for a minute. Then he stuffed it into his pocket and walked back towards his friends. Though he stopped when he thought he saw Cyborg. Too much of his surprise he also saw Danny Phantom floating in the air in front of him. They were both talking to each other as if they had met before. Robin snuck over there and stood behind Danny. When he backed up he ran into Robin's chest. He slowly turned around and gave Robin a shy smile.

* * *

"Hehe. Hey Robin… Long time no see?" Cyborg looked up at the mention of his friend's name. "Oh, hey Robin. There's someone I want you to meet." Both spiky haired teens shook their heads. "We already know each other." Danny said, jamming a thumb behind him at Robin. When Cyborg didn't press for anything else Robin asked him where he had met Danny. Cyborg looked at the tree beside them all and saw a pebble embedded deep in the wood. "Right here actually." Yep, same place. A little weird though. "Danny helped me take down Cinderblock. Who knew such a skinny kid could knock back Cinderblock with a single punch?" They then high fived each other, both wearing a smirk on their face.

"He's a ghost, or says he is." Robin deadpanned. That got Cyborg to take the tinniest step back. "Whoa. Really?" Danny crossed his arms and glared up at Cyborg. "Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked bitterly. Cyborg quickly shook his head. "No, no, no. No problem with that at all. It's just…You're really dead?" Danny looked back down and thought about it. He didn't want to lie to them, and until he turned back he wasn't so sure himself. So far they'd both actually been nice to Danny. He shrugged. "Don't I look it?" Cyborg nodded and asked. "So why didn't you tell me?" Danny smirked. "You never asked." After a period of silence Cyborg spoke up again. "So… Wanna come back and meet the rest of the team?" Danny immediately shook his head. "Huh? Why not?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "It's…complicated. Look. You guys are the good guys…and some people think I'm not." Both Titans raised an eyebrow. "I just mean the whole ghost thing." Danny started waving his hands all around. "Ghosts are evil. Ghosts have no feelings. They deceive and hurt." Danny sighed and put his hands down to his sides. "Talk about stereotyping someone."

Danny frowned. "It would be best if you weren't even seen with me." He told the Titans. "And it'd be best if I wasn't even seen with anyone." With that he turned invisible and flew off. Danny looked back and saw them both looking around. "Though I shouldn't be around you my hero instinct will probably make me come." He whispered to himself.

Robin and Cyborg looked around for a minute before Robin walked off. A second later Cyborg shook himself out of it and ran to catch up with Robin. "Yo Rob! Wait up!" Robin turned around and let Cyborg catch up. "Yeah?" He asked as he started walking back to the picnic table. Cyborg spread his arms out wide. "Why didn't you tell me he was a ghost!?"

* * *

Danny invisibly flew away from the park; he held his arms out to help fly. He couldn't risk the Titans losing their hero status just to help him. People think ghosts are evil, as simple as that. And someone with the powers of one was just as bad in those people's eyes. Danny flew higher into the sky till he was over just about every building in the city. He dropped his invisibility and looked down at the vast city below him, then up at the quickly darkening sky. Danny frowned. "I smell a storm coming…" He really did. The air was more crisp and dry. He could almost feel the electricity in the air, though he was nowhere near the clouds. But just to be safe…

Danny stopped his flight. Gravity took over and carried Danny towards the earth. He tucked his arms in and dived, cutting through the air. He got closer and closer, falling faster and faster. The rush of flying always cheered Danny up. When he saw the ground he spread out his arms and legs into a star to slow down his free fall. Though it didn't help a lot, it helped enough. He started laughing as he reactivated his ability of flight. His legs formed into a wispy tail and he bolted back towards the park, occasionally phasing though any obstacles that he came across. Like he expected, the park was emptied. The storm scared everyone off. Just to be sure he flew around the whole park, but saw no one there.

"Alright." Danny landed in the middle of the park and looked around. After Danny confirmed that he was indeed alone he relaxed. Danny held up his hands and watched the eerie white glow they let off. He then made them into fists. Danny closed his eyes in concentration. "_This has to work!" _He shouted in his head as a white ring appeared around his waist. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the background, pushing Danny to change back. He strained his whole body, and just as slowly as before the light crawled up and down his body. Danny opened one eye and was excited to see the familiar red and white shirt design that he had always wore. Though that excitement cost him.

Just as a clap of thunder sounded the rings around Danny vanished and his red and white t-shirt blurred back into his black and white jumpsuit. No, the rings didn't collide like last time. They just…disappeared. Danny could only stand there, wondering why he could not change back. This time it felt so close! His ghost powers had finally felt submerged! Hidden and ready to be used on a minutes' notice. Then the feeling disappeared. Just like that, gone. Danny frowned. "Ugh!" Out of frustration he shot a random blast of energy into the air. The shot of green went up into the clouds and vanished into the storm.

Danny stomped his feet. He was sick of this. Why hadn't he changed back?! Danny ran his hands through his hair. "Calm down Danny. Maybe… This is good?" Now that he thought about it, it could be a good sign. His transforming rings didn't just snap back together like the first time he tried. So… "_Maybe I'm still a little weak." _He thought. "Yeah…" Danny mumbled to himself. "Maybe I just need to eat a little more, get enough sleep…" Danny smiled. At least he had a game plan now. At least he had some hope.

When Danny turned around he was about to fly off, till he thought he saw something in the mountains. "What the heck is that?" Danny made a binocular out of his hands and zoomed in his vision. It seemed like a fire, not just a small thing to. It seemed to stand over the trees and slowly moved towards the city! He leaped into the air and bolted over there. "I'm not about to let some stupid forest fire burn down the city!"

* * *

Danny was met with a few surprises once he reached his destination. One would be the so called "forest fire". Danny wasn't about to get mad at himself for getting that one wrong, seeing as the fire was actually some weird gigantic fire monster marching through the forest in hopes to burn down the city. He hunted ghosts and he couldn't even come up with an explanation for that one.

The next thing he saw was the Teen Titans, minus Robin, fighting the fire beast. Danny flew down behind his mechanical friend and crossed his arms. "Alright, who forgot to keep an eye on the campfire?" Cyborg stopped fighting the beast and turned around, his arm cannon shrank back into his arm. "_Reminds me of Skulker."_

"Danny? What are you doing here?" He asked. Danny looked around. The girl with the cloak was uprooting trees, the green kid was knocking them over, and the flying redhead was blasting the trees. "_Probably trying to stop the fire from spreading." _Danny thought. "Well, I saw a huge fire in the forest and thought, "Hey. Why not take a look?", so here I am." Danny looked up at the beast than back at Cyborg, Danny grinned. "Need some help?" Cyborg looked behind him at the towering fire monster and nodded. "Yeah, but you can't swing a punch at him. Obviously." He didn't know what Danny was planning on doing since he only saw Danny fight with his fists.

Danny smirked. "I can do more than throw some punches." He then flew high into the air and held his hands out towards the beast. His eyes glowed a light blue color, same as his hands. By now the other Titans saw this mysterious teen and watched him fire some kind of beam at the monster. When it hit they were all surprised to see ice forming over the surface of the flames. Danny flew around the beast, firing a few more ice beams, till the whole thing was covered in ice. He landed beside Cyborg and threw an arm over his shoulder for support. After a second the glowing blue in his eyes changed back to their usual green color.

"See. Problem solved." He closed his eyes, already being tired. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw the green boy tapping him. "Dude. You might want to take a second look." He then pointed and Danny followed his finger. Danny groaned. The fire thing was melting off the ice fast. It was practically all melted off by now. "Or I just ticked him off. Great."

It broke the rest of the ice off and roared. Suddenly Cyborg got an idea. "Here Take Danny." He told Beastboy, and then shoved Danny at him. Beastboy awkwardly held Danny, awkward for plenty of reasons. "What kind of superhero name is Danny?" He finally asked. Danny frowned and pulled himself out of Beastboy's arms. "It's Danny Phantom. You got a better name?" Beastboy gave him a toothy grin. "Yeah! I'm Beastboy!" Danny was about to give him a snarky reply, but was interrupted by Cyborg. He fired his sonic cannon at the ground and tons of dirt flew up and covered the monster.

It was quiet for a moment, before… "So, did we win?" Beastboy asked. Danny facepalmed himself. _  
"You don't ask those kinds of things…" _He thought. His worried were confirmed when the inferno-like creature burst out from under the dirt and kept walking towards the town. "Had to ask." The hooded girl blatantly said. Then said girl flew towards the creature. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted. And out of her hands came some kind of dark energy that wrapped itself around the fire giant. For some time nothing happened, but then the cover she had somehow put over it cracked, fire seeping through.

She gasped as it broke free. Then it bent over and brought its arms close to its chest. Danny's eyes widened as he realized what the thing was about to do, he had done the attack enough himself. Danny quickly threw a shield over them all, but the force was too strong. They bounced along the ground. The girls then helped Cyborg up, but out of nowhere a bolt of lightning hit them all. Danny shook his head and looked at the source. "What the…"

One was tall and skinny, his hair even pointier than Robin's. Everything he wore was some shade of orange, even his hair being a pale orange color. The other was not so skinny. His color scheme was different shades of blue. Danny stood up and got ready to fight against them, hands lit with ectoplasm, but someone put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Please mysterious stranger." It was the redhead. "We are able to handle the Thunder and the Lightning. You have a very strong chance of defeating the flame monster." Danny looked around him and saw the rest of the Titans fighting the two weather powered teens. Then he saw the beast making its way towards the city. Danny nodded and jumped into the air. "As soon as you're done here come and help me." He then flew towards the fire. "Cause I'll need it."

* * *

After a couple minutes Danny was tired. He knew the best attack against this guy was his ice powers, but he realized that he was using a lot of his power up. He tried to swing a punch and a kick in there, but the heat had burned him. He was running out of options. Danny looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see the town much closer than he had thought. "_Not good!"_

Then the Titans came running/flying over. They all stood beside Danny and helped slow it down as much as they could, but Danny realized it wouldn't be enough. He stopped firing and turned to face the town. All those innocent lives. If he failed they could all be gone. Danny thought about it. Yes, that was the only way.

He turned around and looked beside him. "Cyborg!" He caught the Titan's attention, which was shooting water at the beast from a fire hydrant. "Yeah?" He asked. Danny nodded, mostly to convince himself. "Cover your ears and get behind me!" When Cyborg gave Danny a confused look Danny frowned. "Tell the whole team! Just do it!" After a minute the Titans stood behind Danny, ears covered, wondering what was going on.

Danny flew a foot into the air and looked up at the beast, it was now or never. In the air he bent down, arms and legs pulled in. He took a deep breath, feeling the power build up, and finally releasing it in the form of a scream. A wail. More specifically his ghostly wail, a power that Danny only used in real emergencies. The green sound waves rippled out of his mouth and towards the beast. It put its hands in front and tried to push against the scream, but the thing staggered back. Its flames got smaller and it moaned loudly till the attack ceased. But it managed to recover and stood tall. Then it began to slowly continue its march towards the town.

Danny could hardly stay in the air. His mouth was gaped and his eyes half open. He was dazed and could barely think clearly. The fire… The light dimmed, but came back and moved forward. Danny groaned lightly. All that and nothing? He sighed before he gently lowered himself to the ground, falling onto his hands and knees. Then it began to rain. He was beyond tried and rain was the last thing he was worried about. A heavy hand was put onto Danny's shoulder and he looked up at the Titan. "Yo Danny? Are you ok?" Danny didn't bother answering. He gave Cyborg a very weak smile before blacking out.

* * *

He watched the fight again. Focusing instead on the newcomer fighting, "He is indeed strong." He then paused it during Danny's ghostly wail. The man smiled behind his mask. All that power. It would be hard to control him, he obviously fights for the side of good, but the reward would be well worth it. "And besides." He continued the video. "This boy already knows the Titans in some way. Having him would help make Robin my apprentice as well." The man then turned around and walked away from the screens, going to do research on this mysterious Phantom.

* * *

**Ta da! There you go. A day or so late, but it's not THAT bad. I'll apologize for being late right now. I just needed to do lots of stuff to do over the past few days, so I didn't get any time to put the chapter up. Thought you just read it, so… World peace, love to you all (not in that real creepy way), good night, good morning, happy birthday, and etc! Good bye and till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6-Finally!

**Hello! It's good to see (talk to) you guys again! In case you didn't notice, I'm happy because its spring breaks! Well… It's actually just a three day break, would have been five if it hadn't snowed, but oh well. I'm also excited because of 100 follows! (Triple digits!) YEAH! WHOA! Thank you all, so much! Now, here's my present to you. I couldn't have gotten there if it wasn't for you! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 6- Finally!

Danny looked back at Cyborg and the corner of his mouth tilted up. Then he suddenly fell over. "Danny?" Cyborg asked. He got on his knees and shook the teen, but Danny didn't move. "Come on man, wake up." He said. The other Titans stood around the two, worried for a kid they didn't know. Cyborg put his arms under Danny and picked him up. "Cyborg? Is that Danny?" Robin somehow appeared behind them all, though they were used to him doing that by now. Cyborg turned around and nodded. "He was helping out during the fight. Nearly took that giant thing out."

Robin frowned in thought. A lot of weird things were going on lately. Danny Phantom, a teen who claimed he was a ghost, had come out of nowhere and seemed to be helping the Titans a lot, and don't forget about those two kids he had given the money to. Then there was Slade. Robin looked down at the disk in his hands. Whoever he was he wanted to destroy the city. And for unknown reasons, making him an even more dangerous villain. Though right now they had a teen to worry about.

"Raven, send Cyborg and Danny to the infirmary." Robin told Raven. She raised her glowing hands at them. Cyborg and Danny were soon surrounded in black magic, and then they were gone. "Robin?" Beastboy asked, tapping his shoulder repeatedly. "Yes?" Robin snapped, quickly turning towards Beastboy to get him to stop. "Uh… Who was that?" He jammed a thumb behind him, at where Danny was just laying. Robin rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I'll explain back at the tower. Raven, can you take us home?" Raven looked down at the ground. Suddenly a black raven came out of the ground and wrapped itself around the remaining Titans. When the giant bird disappeared the Titans were gone too.

* * *

Cyborg was standing at Danny's bedside, hooking an IV up to make sure he was fine. Cyborg wasn't sure that all he needed was rest. And he wasn't sure that he was a ghost either. A heartbeat, faint but there, breathing, the green stuff on his suit that Cyborg now assumed was his blood… You have to be living to have those kinds of things. So Danny was still alive. "But if he doesn't get better soon…" Cyborg frowned and focused on his work again. When he was done he was looking into the room through the one way mirror.

Robin walked up beside him, looking in as well. "We're having a team meeting. You should come." Cyborg nodded and looked down at his leader. "Alright. But how long-" He started. "Don't worry about him." Robin put a hand on his back as they walked to the Ops room. "We'll only be talking for a couple minutes; I doubt he'll wake up at all."

* * *

Raven was floating in the air beside the couch; Beastboy was sitting on the end next to Raven and Starfire, who was sitting next to Cyborg. Robin stood up and paced back and forth. "Would you tell us already? Who is he?" Beastboy finally asked, waving his arms around. "Danny Phantom." Robin and Cyborg answered. Robin continued. "His name is Danny Phantom. When I fell into the sewers the day the Hive beat us he helped me out." Cyborg added. "He also helped me take down Cinderblock."

"So, wait. This guy's good?" Beastboy asked. They all ignored his question. "Robin. There is something strange about Phantom." Raven said. "He is powerful, but at the same time feels...spirited." Beastboy frowned. "Dude. Are you talking about supernatural-" Starfire interrupted. "Raven, do you speak of Phantom as a ghost? As the name implies?" She asked. Beastboy just sat there, shaking his head muttering. "No way." Robin stopped pacing and crossed his arms. He turned to Beastboy. "Yes. Beastboy, he claims to be a ghost."

Beastboy shook his head. "No. Ghosts aren't real." Raven slapped Beastboy's head. "Aliens are real." She motioned to Starfire. "Why not something else that's hard to believe?" Beastboy stood up and crossed his arms. "Aliens are living things. Not ghosts." He defended. And he actually made a good argument. Ghosts weren't alive, they simply should not exist. "I don't think he's a ghost." Cyborg muttered to himself, but everyone else heard.

"See! Cyborg totally agrees with me!" Beastboy shouted. Cyborg quickly shook his head. "I don't agree with you BB." His ears dropped. "So you think they're real?" Cyborg shrugged. "Sure I do, but about Danny being one…" They all gave him a confused look, except for Robin, who had the same suspicions. "I mean… The dude has a heartbeat, he breathes, bleeds. Last time I checked ghosts didn't do those things." Robin nodded. "Speaking of, Beastboy. Go check on our guest." Beastboy sighed, knowing the answer to his next question. "Alone?" He whined. The Titans just stared at him.

* * *

"Man, why do I have to do this alone?" Beastboy was walking down the halls, hands shoved into his pockets. "It's not like someone else can't check on the ghost." He grumbled. Beastboy turned the corner and saw the one way mirror down the hall. "_Just look in, make sure he's still there, and leave." _He quickened his pace, hoping to get done faster. Beastboy looked in and became very worried. "Rooobbbiiinnn!" Beastboy changed into a snake and slithered back to the Ops room as fast as he could. When he came in he transformed back. "Robin!" They all stopped their conversation. "He's gone!"

* * *

Danny was awake before his eyes were open. He was listening. The last thing he remembered was fighting the monster in the woods, but now he didn't hear the fire cracking. Instead he heard a steady beeping sound, going off every few seconds. He grabbed the material he was wearing and felt it. It felt like a regular shirt. He then felt the blanket that covered him. It wasn't itchy and heavy like he was use to. This was soft and smooth, like silk. It was nice, but Danny still needed to know where he was. He opened his eyes.

The room was small, but it still had enough room to walk around in. The walls were white. There was also a blackened window on the wall to Danny's right. He lifted his hand up to rub his forehead, but held it above his face and stared. There was something in his wrist. Danny sat up and followed the tube back to a drip at the bedside. He frowned and turned his arm intangible, letting the tube fall out and dangle in the air. Danny rubbed his hands together. Something still felt off… He blew a black piece of hair out of his face to think. But what was it…?

Danny quickly reached both hands into his hair, pulling some of it over his eyes, which were wide. Black! His hair was black! This meant-! Danny swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. His grin grew as he looked over himself. "Black hair, red shoes, regular jeans and T-shirt." He cheered and threw his hands into the air. "Yes! Danny Fenton is back!"

Danny then spotted the camera in the corner of the room and frowned. "And they'll see the whole thing, unless…" He fired a ghost ray at the camera and it was instantly destroyed. Danny turned towards the control panel and reached his hands inside. "Come on…" He muttered. After a minute he had successfully erased the video recordings, which he was very proud of. Danny smiled and shouted. "I'm going ghost!" The rings passed without effort, very unlike the last few attempts. He flew out the ceiling. Phantom stopped when he got outside. "The Titan's Tower?" He asked himself. With some hesitation he decided to leave.

* * *

"What!?" Robin shouted. He got up and ran past Beastboy, the same as the other Titans. "Right behind you guys!" He shouted, and then chased them to the infirmary. When they got there they all filled the room. "Cyborg, check the surveillance tapes. Raven and Beastboy; see if you can track him. Starfire, help me look for clues." They all started, Beastboy had turned into a bloodhound to try and pick up his scent.

After looking for a couple of minutes they all came up with nothing. They then huddled around Cyborg and the infirmary's computer screens. "Alright Cyborg, what did you find?" Robin asked. Cyborg stopped typing and looked over his shoulder.

"Uh, not much…" He pressed the play button and they all watched. They saw Cyborg setting Danny down on the bed. He was leaned over, connecting him to the IV. After that Cyborg had left. They saw Phantom laying there for a minute before a white light appeared around his waist, and then it disappeared. "Uh, what was that?" Beastboy asked, but nobody answered.

The light appeared again, and began to separate before the video stopped and became black and white lines. "Cyborg, can you recover the lost video feed?" Robin asked him. Cyborg shook his head. "I tried everything, but whatever he did really got rid of it." Robin crossed his arms. "Why would he run away when we were helping him?" He asked as he reached for the controls and rewound the video. "Why would he erase the video? What does he have to hide?"

* * *

"I've got to keep this secret." Danny Fenton said as he paced the alley that he had transformed back in. "Or else I risk my identity." Danny looked down and frowned. "It's basically the only thing I've got left." He then stopped pacing. "Oh man. It's the only thing I can use to hide from the Guys in White!" He said worriedly, and then started pacing again. "Ok Fenton, relax."

After he managed to calm down he walked out of the alley and looked down the street, seeing the Titan's Tower in the distance. "I can't go back. They'll ask why I left, and I can't tell them it was because I was changing back." Danny kept his head down. "They'll be looking for me, but if it is between them or the Guys in White…" Danny began walking to the one place he knew the Titans would look.

* * *

Kids ran around the park, birds chirped and a green bloodhound was currently sniffing the ground in search of a ghost boy named Danny Phantom. The dog sniffed the air and growled. The bloodhound walked back to Cyborg and transformed back, arms crossed. "Cyborg. My super sensitive dog nose smelled meat! You know I don't eat meat!" He shouted. Cyborg rolled his eyes and continued cooking hamburgers. "And besides, were supposed to be looking for the 'ghost'. Not eating." He removed his crossed arms to make quote marks with his fingers. Cyborg towered over his friend and pointed the spatula at him.

"Listen grass stain. One, I can't look for anybody on an empty stomach. Two, he hangs out here all the time. Three, Robin said I could make a meal for everyone-" "Yeah! For everyone! Where's my tofu!?" Cyborg crossed his arms and smirked. "That garbage? I got rid of it." Beastboy sent a glare at Cyborg, though the size of the two didn't make it a very threatening glare. "We're having meat." Cyborg said. "No! Tofu!" Beastboy shouted. "Meat!" "Tofu!"

"Boys." Raven muttered as she continued meditating. There was something powerful nearing them, but Raven could not pinpoint the location of this power.

"Man, I wish people didn't even eat meat!" Beastboy shouted, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration. Raven opened her eyes and stopped meditating. The powerful force was getting closer. She stood up and turned around to search for Robin, but ran into someone else instead. "Ugh!" They both fell to the ground. "Sorry." Raven apologized as she stood up. Though the boy with jet black hair was stuck staring at her, almost like he was frozen. "Oh crud…" He finally muttered. The boy seemed familiar, very familiar, but Raven didn't know where they'd met before.

"Do I know you?" Raven asked. The boy quickly stood up and dusted himself off. He shook his head. "Nope. Never met you before now. Never." He seemed to be hiding something, in fact, Raven could sense it. There was something powerful within him, but it was so deep that she could not properly tell what it was or why it seemed to be hidden.

The boy sighed and his breath came out fogged, similar to what happens to your breath in winter, but it wasn't nearly that cold out. The boy saw his breath and seemed to be more alert than before. He looked around, his eyes searching for something.

Something appeared out of a green mist behind Beastboy. "So you have wished it, and so it shall be!" Worry came off of the boy she had just met, but strangely it was not for himself. It was focused towards everyone in the park. "Double crud!" He shouted before he took off, running along with the other citizens in the park.

* * *

The park was busy. Danny walked around, partly enjoying himself, partly looking for the Titans. He needed to keep tabs on them if he wanted to be careful. To know where they were, where they could be. He stopped when he smelled something that made his mouth water. "Meat." Danny mumbled. While he was walking towards the smell he didn't see the blue mist that escaped his mouth. He kept his head down and walked faster, till he ran into someone. "Ugh!" Him and the person he ran into fell. "Sorry." She apologized. Danny stopped. That voice. That familiar monotone voice. Danny stared. "Oh crud…" He managed to get out.

It was Raven. The Titan that Danny didn't particularly like because she could sense him in his ghost form, even when invisible. "Do I know you?" She asked. Danny quickly stood up and shook his head, being careful to keep his face hidden. "Nope. Never met you before now. Never." Danny was about to run off until he saw his breath. "_My ghost sense!"_ Danny quickly looked around in search for the ghost.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!" Danny saw who it was and frowned. "Double crud!" He ran with the citizens getting away from the ghost. Danny then stopped behind a tree. The people of Jump City were too preoccupied with running to notice the teen that had stopped.

Determination was etched along Danny's face as he threw his arms into the air and shouted. "I'm going ghost!" He smirked as the cool rings made their way around him. When he opened his eyes they shone neon green. Danny Phantom crouched close to the ground and shot into the air towards Desiree and the Titans.

* * *

"What the-!" Cyborg shouted as the hamburgers on the grill grew in size. They glowed an eerie green and jumped off onto their new meaty hands and feet. They stopped growing when they could reach the side of the picnic table. "Whoa! This is SO not what I had in mind!" Beastboy yelled as he took a few steps back. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at one and hit it. The creature exploded, but quickly reformed. "So much for a break outside. Raven muttered watching Cyborg's failed attempt. She looked back in the direction the boy ran, but ran towards her team instead.

Starfire landed on the ground between Cyborg and the meat creatures. "Perhaps these hamburger creatures are friendly?" Starfire bent down and held out a hand. "Hello friend, I am Starfire. Who might you be?" The chunk of meat growled at Starfire and jumped at her. Starfire screamed and started pulling the meat monster from her face. "Starfire!" Robin hit another piece of meat that lunged at her with his Bo-staff. He then continued doing this with the other creatures around him and Starfire.

Beastboy was turning into various animals to smash the meat, not doing much better than his friends. An unfamiliar laugh momentarily distracted the Titans. They all turned around to face the voice. The figure snapped her fingers and the meat creatures stopped attacking. "My, it feels good to finally grant someone's wish. Even if he is a wannabe hero like that ghost boy." Beastboy shifted into his human form. "Hey! I'm no wannabe!" He shouted. He was once again ignored.

"This city of yours is much bigger than that little town. I don't know why I spent so much time there. There are more wishes in this city, and that means more power. More power that I will need." She smiled and snapped her fingers. The creatures resumed attacking. After Starfire ripped the last of the meat off her face she started destroying the other creatures, bit by bit. Robin swiped his Bo-staff, slicing through the three things in front of him. Robin slowly fought his way over to the ghost. "Who are you supposed to be?" He growled. The woman who floated above him laughed.

"I am Desiree. Ghost of wishes." Robin frowned. "A ghost?" How many other ghosts were in Jump City? He swung his staff at Desiree, only for it to go right through her. Robin looked at his staff and swung again, getting the same result. "How do we fight something we can't even hit?" He asked himself. "_Note to self." _He added. "_Get equipment that can affect ghosts."_

A few feet away Raven lifted two meat creatures into the air and smashed them together. She heard the discussion between Robin and Desiree. A thought crossed her mind. It was ridiculous, but worth a try. Raven ran over to Robin and Desiree. She cleared her throat. "I wish we could touch you." Robin gave her a confused look behind the mask. Much to their surprise the ghost held both her hands up. "So you have wished it, so it shall be!" After a moment Desiree lost some of her see-through quality.

Robin looked down at his Bo-staff and swung, hitting Desiree in the stomach. "That really worked?" He asked Raven in disbelief. She shrugged, and then frowned. Something strong, much stronger than Desiree, was quickly coming closer and closer to the fight. Desiree flew into the air and tried to put some space between her and the Titans since they could now harm her. She watched them for a second and turned her head towards the sky. Desiree came face first with a gloved fist. She crashed into the earth, creating a small crater.

"You might want a better catch phrase Desiree!" The Titans all stopped fighting. That voice was so familiar. Danny Phantom smirked and flew down at his top speed. He pulled his right foot back and swung, knocking Desiree into a tree. "Did I hear someone call me a wannabe?" Danny asked as he floated beside Robin, arms crossed. His suit looked brand new with the loss of stains and tears. His glow was even stronger than before. "The good news." Danny looked around at the Titans. They all seemed very surprised. "I'm back. The bad news." Danny then smirked at Desiree. She floated back a little. Danny made a fist and the white aura around him intensified. "I'm. Back."

* * *

**In the last chapter Danny had figured out that he just needed to heal some more, and Cyborg hooking him up really did the trick. (In case it might have confused you as to why he changed now, which I kind of doubt.) Well, I'm off to a bowling party now. See ya later! XD**


	7. Chapter 7-Fights, food, and info

**Yeah! Another chapter! This one is filled with important stuff too. It goes with the plot, story, yada yada. Anything that doesn't seem to make sense will surely be explained soon. The whole point of the story is just forming, before they were kinda just meeting each other for the first time. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7- Fights, food, and info

"I'm not letting you get any stronger Desiree!" Danny then turned to Robin. "You make sure everyone's alright. And DON'T make another wish." Before Robin could say anything Danny charged towards the ghost. Robin took a step forward, but Raven put her hand on his shoulder. "You wanted to learn about him, right?" She asked. Robin didn't know where this was going, but he nodded. Raven motioned towards the two ghosts fighting. "You can at least learn about his fighting style."

They watched as Danny landed a punch on Desiree's stomach. He then landed back on the ground and got ready for the retaliation. "Of course!" Robin shouted. Raven rolled her eyes and left to help her friends fight. Robin helped fight too, but he usually had his eyes on Danny and Desiree. Danny seemed to be used to fighting these ghosts. Robin then wondered where the fight would go from here. It's not like you could arrest a ghost, so what would happen?

* * *

"So, what brings you to Jump City?" Danny asked as he avoided another one of Desiree's punches. Desiree made her hand grow in size and got a hold of Danny trying to fly out of the way. "One of the many natural ghost portals around the world." Danny didn't really expect that answer. Besides, natural portals were rare. Even less is there a possibility of one forming around the same place he was. "Huh?" He asked while struggling in her grasp. "Don't you know of the rumors?" She suddenly asked, which confused Danny even more. "What the heck are you talking about?" He stopped fighting against her, wanting an answer.

"Oh. You don't know? Everyone in the ghost zone talks about it." She then brought him up to her face. "Tell me. Are those rumors true? Did you really get caught by someone?" Danny flinched at the sudden mention of being captured, but he still glared at her. "What else do you know?" He hissed. Desiree shrugged, still holding Danny.

"It could be anyone who caught you. Rumors of you being locked in Walker's prison, Plasmius, the Guys in White…" She then shook her head. "Though I think I've gossiped enough for one day." Danny closed his eyes. "You're done talking? Then so am I!" Danny shouted as he turned into a blue fog and fell through Desiree's fingers. He formed back and grabbed her tail, successfully flipping her onto the ground. That was a mistake.

"No man dare touch me unless I wish it!" Desiree turned her arm into a huge hammer and swung, hitting Danny, who tumbled into Robin. Danny shook his head. "You ok?" He asked Robin, who was knocked onto the ground beside him. Robin nodded and stood up. He helped Danny to his feet. "Thanks." Danny then turned to face Desiree. "I'm done messing around Desiree!" Danny reached behind him out of instinct, but frowned when he could not find it.

"Oh man. The thermos." Danny muttered. Robin gave him a very confused look, worried that he may have been hit too hard. Desiree smirked. "Are you forgetting something?" She teased. Danny smiled. "Aren't you? I wish I had the Fenton thermos!" He shouted. Desiree frowned, being forced to obey. The thermos appeared in the air above Danny, strap and all, but before it could fall into his hands Desiree tackled him and pinned him to the ground a couple feet away. The thermos fell on its side and rolled off in the grass.

"You think I'm so stupid that I don't learn?" She hissed. Danny smirked. "You want the honest answer to that?" Desiree glared and pushed Danny's wrists against the ground harder. He grit his teeth. "I may have to obey every wish I hear, but the more wished I grant the stronger I become. And the stronger I become the more freewill I possess! You cannot beat me ghost boy! Its over!" She laughed. Danny struggled to get up, but couldn't _ "Desiree's right, she is getting stronger!" _

"And now." She paused. A faint humming could be heard in the background. "And now I'll make you pay!" Before Desiree could go through with her threat a blue light surrounded her. "What!?" She screamed before being forced off Danny. "No! You can't do this!" She fought against the light, clawing at the grass. "No!" Was the last thing they all heard before the cap was put back on the thermos.

The evil pieces of meat lost their eerie green glow and turned back into regular hamburgers. Cyborg cautiously picked one up. "I wouldn't be the kind of guy to turn down a piece of meat, but I think I've lost my appetite." Beastboy stared at the uncooked hamburgers around his feet and nodded. "Now you know how I feel! And who knew genies were evil!" Starfire floated around the meaty mess below her and frowned. "What will we enjoy for lunch now?"

Danny groaned and turned his head to the side, his cheek laid in the grass. A pair of steel toed boots stood beside him. A green glove was extended down, offering Danny a hand. Danny grabbed it and was hulled to his feet by the boy wonder, who also held the thermos. "Could you have waited longer?" Danny asked him. Robin shrugged. "Sorry. I don't really know how to work a soup can." Suddenly someone pulled Danny into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Danny!" Cyborg shouted in his ear. Danny phased out of Cyborg's grasp. "Hey! That's no fair!" Danny rolled his eyes and smiled. Soon the rest of the team came over. Beastboy hid behind Raven. She seemed annoyed, but didn't really do anything about it. Starfire flew over and landed beside Raven, she smiled. "Danny Phantom." Robin said. "I would like to formally introduce you to the Teen Titans." Danny gave them all an awkward wave. "Hey." He said. Starfire waved back, smiling as wide as she could, Raven acknowledged him with a nod, and Beastboy kept staring.

"Uh… Cyborg?" Danny asked. "What's Beastboy's problem?" Cyborg laughed and put a hand on Danny's back. "Beastboy doesn't believe in ghosts, therefore, he doesn't believe in you." He explained. Danny frowned. "What does he mean by you don't believe in ghosts?" Danny asked Beastboy. "Desiree just attacked, I've been here for, like a month or something, and do I look normal to you?" Danny smirked. "Then again, you do have green skin, fangs, and pointy ears…" "Hey!" Beastboy shouted and marched up to Danny.

"That might be true, but there's NO way that you're a ghost!" Beastboy shouted. "Oh yeah?" Danny asked, an eyebrow twitching. "Alright! Alright! Break it up!" Cyborg came in the middle of them and held them back. Danny crossed his arms and looked away, but Beastboy kept trying to get past Cyborg. "Come on! There's no way he's a ghost! Maybe he has, like, ghost powers or something!" For a split second Robin saw Danny's face pale, though he quickly hid it. _"Interesting…" _Robin thought. "BB! That's ridiculous! There's no such thing as ghost powers!" Cyborg shouted. That managed to calm Beastboy down.

"Anyways…" Danny turned to face Robin. "Could I have the thermos back?" Robin held the thermos in both hands. He had been thinking… "Actually, I was hoping to have Cyborg analyze it in case anymore ghosts come." Danny didn't like that. "At least let me hold it until. The last thing you want to do is accidentally let Desiree out." Robin looked down at the thermos. _"He does have a point. "I barely managed to turn the thing on."_ He thought. "Here." Robin handed it to Danny, who then slipped the strap on himself so that the thermos was rested on his back. "There. Now if you'll excuse me-" "Wait!" Cyborg suddenly shouted. "You're always leaving! This time you're coming with us!" Danny frowned and slowly asked. "…Where?"

* * *

"The pizzeria!" Cyborg shouted. As soon as Beastboy dropped Cyborg off he ran towards said building. Starfire, Raven, and Danny landed in front of the doors. Pterodactyl Beastboy flew just above the sidewalk and changed back. "Dude! Wait!" The changeling chased after him. A motorcycle screeched to a stop on the side of the road just behind the other heroes. Robin took the helmet off his head and stepped off the motorcycle.

"Uh… Robin?" Danny looked back and asked. "Why are we here?" Robin put the helmet on his bike and walked towards the doors. "We were going to eat at the park, but then our food attacked us." He simply said. Danny shrugged and followed him. "Well, yeah." Robin pushed the front doors open and walked over to a table in the corner of the room. After a minute they were all seated. Beastboy sat by Raven, sitting on his right side was Starfire, then Danny, Cyborg, Robin, and lastly Raven again.

Danny looked around and frowned. People were staring, a lot of people. Cyborg saw how uncomfortable he was and stood up. "All right. Nothing to see here people. Just go back to your food." It took a minute, but soon people ignored the heroes again. "Cyborg?" Robin asked. "Yeah?" "Could you keep Danny distracted for a couple minutes?" Danny wasn't listening to their conversation, since Starfire was asking him rapid fire questions. "Sure." Cyborg told his leader. "But why?" Raven piped up. "We need to talk. Just make sure Phantom doesn't hear." With that Raven grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him out the front doors.

"…Weird. Hey Danny?" Cyborg turned to his friend. "Uh, yeah." Danny asked. Suddenly Starfire interrupted. "Oh Cyborg! Me and friend Phantom were just having a wonderful conversation!" Danny rubbed his temples. "…Wasn't really a conversation. More like a headache…" He mumbled. "Anyways, I've actually got a question for you Cyborg." Cyborg was relieved. He hadn't really thought past his question to Danny.

"Why aren't you guys getting chased around right now?" Danny asked. He didn't really understand why they weren't. When he was out flying fans (Or phans, as they called themselves) would try REALLY hard to get to him, but since he had ghost powers it was practically pointless for them to even try. "What do you mean?" Cyborg asked him.

Danny sighed. "Fans. You know, fans chasing you guys around." Danny explained. Cybrog shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess we're just thought of as regular people." It was a question that he had never really…questioned. But that was the best answer he had. Occasionally a few people would get a little excited, but that was all it ever amounted to.

"Lucky." Danny mumbled. "Huh?" Cyborg asked, being confused by the sudden comment. Danny shook his head. "Oh, nothing. It must be nice to be able to walk around everywhere without hassle." Danny frowned and leaned on both his arms, propping his chin up with his hands. Cyborg felt bad for him…until he saw his pizza.

A waitress walked over to the table and put down two pizzas. One was a meat supreme and the other was a veggie pizza. Cyborg licked his lips and grabbed two slices of the meat supreme. "Ah yeah baby! Now we're talking!" He shouted in between bites. Danny grabbed a smaller piece of the meat pizza and chewed a small bite. He sighed and looked around. Starfire was having a slice of meat pizza, but was drinking…mustard? Danny shook his head. Beastboy was going all out on the veggie. Since he could turn into animals, cows, pigs, etc. Danny also saw how he could turn into a vegetarian.

Danny looked around when he couldn't find Robin. _"Or Raven." _He quickly noticed. _"Where'd they go? And how'd I not see them leave?" _After looking for a minute the front doors opened. Two very familiar figures walked in, oblivious to Danny staring at them. Danny covered his mouth to muffle the sudden yelp. He then grabbed Cyborg's arm and pulled him under the table. "What?" Cyborg asked with his face full of meat and cheese. Danny yanked Cyborg's arm again, making their faces practically next to each other. "Who did you tell?" Danny growled, his eyes glowing bright green.

"What?" Cyborg asked, not expecting Danny to act this way at all. Danny lifted the checkerboard tablecloth and peeked out. They were still there, more than likely waiting. "Dude, I don't know what you're talking about." Cyborg assured Danny. He sighed in response. "Well… I'll meet you at the tower. Right now." Danny then let go of Cyborg and phased through the floor.

Cybrog was still crouched, still holding a slice of pizza. "…Ok?" Suddenly a hand shot up from the floor and grabbed the slice in his hands. It sank back into the ground with the pizza. Cybrog shook himself out of it and crawled out from under the table. He looked up and came face to face with Robin. "Uh… We need to get to the tower."

* * *

Raven dragged Robin out the front doors quickly, wanting to discuss Phantom. When she let him go Robin crossed his arms. "There's something strange about Danny." Raven nodded in agreement. "Did you see his reaction when Beastboy talked about him having-?" "Yes." She interrupted. "He also said that he wasn't a 'wannabe hero'." She pointed out. Robin nodded. "Do you think he was a hero somewhere else?" He asked. Raven shrugged. "That could explain the emotions I've felt coming off him. Protection, responsibility, loyalty, and suffering."

Robin thought about something else. "Do ghosts eat?" Robin suddenly asked. Raven nodded. "Weak ghosts only exist till they loss all their energy, but stronger ghosts can feed on emotions. Those emotions are what usually fuel them." Robin shook his head. "But Danny isn't like that. He doesn't feed on emotions. He eats regular food. And he sleeps, and bleeds..." Raven nodded again. "He's like a ghost, but at the same time isn't." Robin was even more confused. "So you think he's-"

Someone bumped into Robin's shoulder. A man in a white suit, probably a business man, and his partner. "Sorry kid." He apologized, and then they both walked into the pizzeria. "Uh, anyways. You think Beastboy was actually right about Danny having these…'ghost powers'?" He asked again. "Why don't you ask him?" Raven deadpanned. Suddenly they saw Danny fly through the ground. He looked around, saw something in the distance, and flew towards it so fast Robin swore his mask almost flew off.

Robin looked at Raven in shook. She motioned for Robin to follow her inside and he did. On the way in the two men wearing white suits ran out past them. Robin and Raven ran over to the table and saw Cyborg crawling out from under the table. Robin stood there, waiting. Cyborg stood up. "Uh… We need to get to the tower." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. Cyborg just shrugged. "I think something spooked Danny off." Robin nodded and shouted. "Titans go!" They all ran out the doors. A second later Cyborg ran back inside, grabbed the pizza tray, tilted it up, and let the leftover slices slide into his mouth. He belched and ran back outside.

* * *

K held a ghost radar in his coat. He looked down at it again. It said a ghost was around here somewhere… "Agent K." Agent O said. "He's here, right?" K nodded. "And are you sure your research is right? Because it seems a little farfetched…" Agent K nodded. After the demotion Agent K tried a different approach in the ghost hunting business. The science of it, and according to that science… Danny Phantom was different from other ghosts.

"No. I'm sure of it." Agent K assured his partner. The radar led them back outside the pizza shop. They ran out just in time to see their target flying away. Relieved, they climbed into their white van. "What are we going to do now?" Agent O asked. The other man in white frowned. "Anything possible."

* * *

Danny was worried. He never thought he'd see those two idiots again. And what's more, why were they even there? _"Did the Titans tell them?"_ Danny thought, and then quickly shook his head. "No." He simply said as he found the tower. Danny shot off as fast as he could towards it, not noticing Robin and Raven behind him. He didn't want to believe that Cyborg and Robin had turned him in. They were his friends, but that small part in the back of Danny's mind nagged at him. He frowned.

Danny came to a stop in front of a very large window. "I might now know why Agent K and O are here, but I'll find out." Danny then flew through the window.

He landed on the floor of the living room and looked around, mouth hanging wide open. "These guys are loaded…" Danny mumbled. He walked around the huge room. Danny expected something like this, but he didn't really have an idea of what 'this' would look like. He walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. When Danny opened it he was met with something blue, slimy, and unexpected. "Gah!" Before he could think it through he lit his hands with ectoenergy and blasted the blue thing all over the room.

Danny turned intangible to get the stuff off him, but became increasingly worried when he still saw it all around the room. "Oh no, what-" He was cut off by a high pitched scream. "Ok, eww." Danny watched as the piece that landed on the hot stove slowly evaporated into the air. "Wait…" Danny suddenly got an idea and smiled. He lit his hands with ectofire. "Can't stand the heat?"

* * *

The Titans came running into the living room to find it…in better condition than when they left. They all fanned out into the living room. "Danny?" Cyborg called. As soon as he turned around he saw the white-haired boy right behind him. "Would you stop that?" Cyborg asked, sounding annoyed. Danny smirked. "Maybe." He crossed his arms and floated onto the couch. "But I'm serious now. Who did you tell?" Cyborg shook his head. "I already told you. I don't know what you're talking about." Robin walked over and stood beside his best friend. "Why did you leave so fast?" He asked.

Danny frowned and stood up. "What? Is being hunted down not a good enough reason to run?" Danny was just getting started. "I'm a ghost! There are ghost hunters out there, and these ghost hunters are after me! I'm lucky I even got out of there alive!" It was quiet after that. Danny's eyes were glaring at Robin's, the green light flared. Danny frowned again. "You don't know what all I've been through. Even if you did you would not even begin to understand it." He didn't look away from Robin as he phased through the floor.

Robin stared at the spot before he sighed and sat down on the couch. The other Titans crowded around their leader. "So… What do we do now?" Beastboy asked. Robin frowned. "We need to find everything we can about Danny Phantom." They didn't need to be told twice. Most left as soon as the order was given. "Yo Rob." Cyborg still sat beside his friend, holding a thermos in his hands. "I think Danny left this here. Want me to-" "No." Robin immediately said. "He left it to see what we'd do. He didn't want us to make another, so we won't." Robin took the thermos and strapped it over his back. "Figure out as much as you can while I go do research on Slade."

Robin walked into his room and shivered at the unexpected chill. He put the thermos down beside his computer and started typing. Beside the chair, unseen, was Danny. He smiled. Before he wasn't sure, but if they were willing to respect what he wanted, even if he wasn't there, he could trust them. Danny grabbed the thermos and put it on his back. Robin stopped typing. "Danny?" He watched the thermos seemingly float in midair, but he knew Danny had picked it up. Danny turned visible and saluted to Robin. He then gave Robin a cocky smile and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Oh no! The Guys in White are back! What do K and O want? Will they get Danny? Why the heck am I asking you guys? I guess you'll learn soon enough. Listen guys. Review, please. It helps more than you realize. THANKS AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME! XD**


	8. Chapter 8-Switching things up

**Hello internet! I've got a new chapter for you! It's from the episode ****_Switched _****(7****th ****episode of TT) I honestly don't have anything else to say, so here we go! (PS: don't own ****_Star Wars_**** or the force.) ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8- Switching things up

It was around midnight. A whole day after Danny had left the tower. He didn't hang out in the park anymore; that was too pubic. Someone could get hurt in a fight between him and the Guys in White. He didn't want that.

Danny was sitting on top of the tallest building in human form. He didn't need to be hunted down right away either. He sat with one leg stretched out, the other bent so that he could rest his hands on it. It was cold outside, but Danny's ice core could handle it just fine. The thermos floated in the air in front of him, surrounded by a green glow. He held his palm up towards it and kept it just over the edge. Telekinesis wasn't very hard for him. He just imagined it being like the Force from _Star Wars. _That made it ten times easier.

The thermos landed at Danny's side and the green glow surrounding it died off, same as the green in his eyes. He sighed and looked up at the stars. Danny still wanted to become an astronaut. He even knew how to fly a spaceship for crying out loud! But if his life stayed like it was now it would be unlikely he would even see the stars again. Then he saw a shooting star go across the sky. Danny smiled sadly. "I wish I had a chance to prove myself." He mumbled. "To help people again." Danny needed to help people. It was his obsession.

Suddenly he heard a scream, two to be exact. Both were familiar. He quickly stood up and scanned the city below him. The Titans, the girls anyways, both seemed to be falling. "But they can both fly." He told himself. When he didn't see them fly Danny shrugged and threw the thermos on his back. Getting a running start he jumped off the building. Wind rushed past his ears and pushed his hair back; he spread his arms out wide and took in the feeling of freedom. His shirt and jeans rippled as he fell. Danny shouted his signature catchphrase. "I'm going ghost!" The rings were quick and refreshing. Once his transformation was complete he flew towards the Titans in danger.

* * *

She hated being crammed in the thermos. It was so demeaning that something so small could effectively trap her. Her lamp was just like that, but this wasn't magic, this was technology. She frowned. Though being in the thermos did give her time to think. A lot had been happening in the ghost zone. Much more than rumors, though that is what started it all. All the panic and fights in the zone nowadays was ridiculous. Then there were the constant portals to the human world.

Just beyond Walker's prison was a hot spot. No ghosts are allowed near the outside of the prison or else they'd be arrested for 500 years. But Desiree usually went that way; she'd never been caught because she was too fast to catch. One day she saw three portals opening all at once. She couldn't stop herself when she flew into the forth portal that opened up right in front of her. She was spit out in the middle of the desert. Then the portal behind her closed.

So why did she try and defeat Danny, even though time after time she had failed? Power. Another rumor was going around that a new and powerful ghost was somewhere in the zone, even more powerful than the Ghost King. This caused some ghost to go into hiding and others, like herself, to try and gain as much power as they could. Though it didn't work out for Desiree.

Outside the thermos she heard Danny faintly talking to himself. Then he said it. "I wish I could prove myself. To help people again." She was in her weakest form, so she obeyed. But when she thought about it, it may have been good to help the ghost child. Sure, he did fight to protect people. But he'd saved both worlds countless times in the past. If he could do that then maybe he could defeat this 'Powerful ghost'. She then heard him shout. "I'm going ghost!" Desiree let out the weakest smile she could. "Wannabe hero…"

* * *

"Ahhh!" "Ahh!" Starfire and Raven shouted as they fell through the sky. After looking around Danny saw them. "Hold on guys!" He shouted as he flew faster, but they were too far apart. The girls both fell behind a pile of garbage and Danny landed in front of it. "Alright you guys-" Robin suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled Danny. "Ahhh! What the heck!?" Robin held him down as Cyborg came over and wrapped him into a giant bear hug. Beastboy transformed from a rat into his regular self beside Cyborg. "Alright!" Danny shouted. "You got me! What do you want?" Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"I thought I saw you flying around." The Puppet King walked out from behind Cyborg. Danny groaned. "Alright kid. What do you want?" The king held up wooden puppets of the Titans, along with one other puppet. "Oh, that's just plain creepy." It was Danny Phantom. Every detail was exact, down to the spikes on his head. "Ok, you've got some STRANGE hobbies kid." Before he could think of anything else to say he heard familiar voices shout his name. "Danny!"

_"…Wait. Did those puppets…just talk?" _Danny thought he had seen the jaws on those puppets move. "Danny!" Puppet Cyborg shouted. "Get outta here man!" The Puppet King pulled a remote out from behind his back. "Enough! With Danny Phantom under my control I will be one step closer to having control over the entire world!" Danny frowned. "What's with all the villains and world domination? Every single one of them have tried and failed. It just proves that they're all major nuts." Danny waited for some kind of reaction from the Titans, but frowned when they all gave him the same silence.

"Why aren't you guys…?" Then he saw their eyes. After a minute the clueless one finally put it all together. He glared at the Puppet King, his eyes flashed dangerously. "What did you do to them!?" He demanded to know. The Puppet King raised his controller into the air. "Do not worry Danny Phantom. Because you too will join them." Before Danny could reply the Puppet King pressed a button on his remote. Danny's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "AHHHH!" He screamed. Danny started flailing around in Cyborg's grasp until he phased through Cyborg completely.

Danny curled into a ball and continued to fight against the pain that crept closer and closer to his core. "STOP!" Danny pushed out the last of his available power, and then he blacked out.

* * *

"Alright…" Starfire told Raven, unsure of herself. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" As soon as she shouted that her and Raven were shot into the air. They both screamed, but didn't expect to hear a reply. "Hold on guys!" The familiar voice they heard failed to catch them; instead they landed unharmed behind a pile of garbage. "Alright you guys…" That same someone said. Starfire felt something strong coming closer to the pile. She was about to say something about it when Raven put her hand over her mouth. "Ahh! What the heck!?" Raven and Starfire peeked out long enough to see Danny Phantom being held in a bear hug by Cyborg, like they were minutes before.

Raven pulled them both down again. "That was friend Phantom." Starfire whispered to Raven, who rolled her eyes. "Shh. Listen." The two super powered girls did just that. "Alright! You got me! What do you want?" They heard Danny gasp. "Well, I thought I saw you flying around." The Puppet King told Danny. "Alright kid. What do you want?" Wood clattered together. Raven could picture the Puppet King holding her friend's puppets into the air. "Oh, that's just plain creepy." Great. Did he have one of Danny Phantom too?

"Danny!" The male Titans shouted. "Danny!" This time it sounded like Cyborg. "Get outta there man!" "Enough! With Danny Phantom under my control I will be one step closer to having control over the entire world!" The Puppet King shouted. Somehow Raven just noticed Starfire poking her head out, watching. She was curious too. Raven decided to look.

"…It just proves they're all major nuts." Danny looked at the guys on the team, frowning. "Why aren't you guys…?" Danny suddenly realized how serious the situation was and sent the Puppet King a glare that sent shivers down both the girl's spines. "What did you do to them!?" He shouted. The Puppet King raised his controller into the air. "Do not worry Danny Phantom. Because you too will join them." The next thing they all heard was screaming. It was coming from Danny.

Starfire was getting up to help, but Raven pulled the cloak back down. Raven shook her head, telling Starfire to stay there. Starfire nodded and closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain coming from the kid. This left only Raven to watch what was happening, and it was quite…confusing.

Danny had managed to get out of Cyborg's grasp and was currently curled up on the ground. He was shaking, fighting against the pain. It was surprising to Raven how much better he had done than her and Starfire, who were also awake when they were being 'split apart'. Danny seemed to be winning.

"STOP!" After he shouted that a dark green light, mixed with some black, shot out of his body. It was headed straight for his wooden puppet when something else wrapped around it and pulled it back. That 'something' being his pure silver soul. _"He has two souls?"_ Raven thought as she watched. _"That's not possible." _The silver soul wrapped itself around the green one, immensely slowing it down. The sliver pulled back, like it KNEW they belonged inside Danny.

After they both jerked back and forth they got tangled around each other. The silver soul tightened a knot, snapping part of the green off, which flew into the puppet. His silver soul dragged the remaining green and itself back into Danny. He screamed again and produced a bright white light which temporarily blinded everyone there. What Raven saw after surprised her.

Danny Phantom was standing there, fists clenched, and staring straight at the Puppet King. But…he wasn't doing anything. Raven frowned as his eyes gave off the same strange light as her friends. "Excellent. A little harder than I previously expected, but now we can begin the ceremony. Follow me my puppets." The male Titans, along with Danny, followed the Puppet King down a dark alley until Raven could not see them anymore. "Friend Raven…" Starfire began to ask as she stood up. Raven turned her attention to Starfire, who was now staring at the spot Danny used to lay. "Yes?" Raven asked. Starfire then looked at Raven with all seriousness on her face, but her question confusing.

"Why did they leave friend Phantom?" Raven's expression dropped. "They didn't Starfire. Phantom got up and left. He's under the Puppet King's control now." Starfire leaped over the pile of garbage and looked down at the spot Danny used to lay. She kneeled and held her hand out, then quickly pulled back. "He is very cold." Raven was suddenly interested in this.

She came over and stuck her hand out. Raven didn't expect to feel something solid. She also didn't expect it to be that cold. The object flickered into existence. Starfire gasped and threw her arms onto him. "Friend Phantom, you are unharmed!" Raven stood up and scratched her head. "But how?" The sudden contact was enough to wake up Danny. "Ahh! Oh, hey Raven… What was up with that wooden guy?" Starfire's smile widened and she helped Danny to his feet.

"I believe your question was not directed to me, but to Raven." She said motioning to her body; the one Raven was currently trapped in. Danny quickly became confused. "Ok, are you sure I didn't hit my head?" He asked. "No time to explain." Raven deadpanned. "But I want to know how you're here AND with the Puppet King." Danny frowned and rubbed his head. "It's kinda fuzzy, but if I was at two places at once I'd say…" He sighed in relief. "Before I blacked out I let out all the power that I still had in me. Because of the situation I apparently made a duplicate of myself. That explains why I feel like crap…" He muttered the last part to himself, though Raven heard.

"Is that hard to do?" Raven asked him, while wondering, _"How many powers does he have?"_ Danny gave her a nod and smacked a fist into his other hand. "What do we do now? Chase down that wooden creep so I can put him where he belongs? In a fireplace." Starfire seemed up for this idea too, but Raven quickly dropped the bomb on them both. "With what? Both of us can't control these powers. With Starfire blowing everything up and me not being able to even fly we're going to lose. Even if Phantom still had his powers its four against one, while trying to protect us all… We can't win."

There was a quick flash of light that came from Phantom. The two girls looked just in time to see his boots get replaced by red and white running shoes. "Oh no…" Danny muttered to himself. "Friend Phantom. Why have your shoes suddenly changed?" Starfire asked. Raven frowned. _"He doesn't seem sure himself."_

Danny tried to make a reasonable excuse. "I-Ummm… Boots are so out of season right now." Starfire blushed and looked over to her boots, which Raven was forced to wear. "Oh no! They… They look good on you Starfire!" That got her smile to return. "We need to get the rest of the team back." Raven suddenly said. "Let's go." The two girls managed to get themselves into the air, but were stopped by Danny's voice below them. "Hey guys…" They both frowned, matching Danny's face. "I think I know what happened, because I can't fly." Raven stumbled on her landing and held her hands out. "Explain on the way." Danny nodded as they were both jerked into the sky.

The next twenty minutes were filled with Raven explaining the whole situation to Danny. She also told him about his two soul's battle. While he didn't explain the mention of having two souls, which bothered Raven, he did say that filled in the holes for his theory.

Danny suspected that when that small bit of his ghost half got sucked into the puppet the Puppet King could control that part of him. Since his human half managed to fight back and grabbed some ghostly power it made Danny create a duplicate for the Puppet King to control. Explaining why he seemed to only have half his abilities, and was slowly losing his ghostly appearance. To best explain that, he was slowly leaking. Some of his ghost 'soul' was getting out…

But he would never tell the two girls all that. He went with, "I made a duplicate of myself which he can control." , "That also made me weaker." , and to answer Starfire's question after he gained a very familiar pair of jeans, "Ghostly puberty…?" ; which got an approving smile front Starfire and a glare from Raven. She had to know he was lying...

They all landed on the roof and faced their first challenge. A lock. Starfire seemed to have trouble so Raven reminded her what to do. Black magic wrapped around the lock and snapped it in half. Though her excitement did cause the doors to open pretty loud. The trio crept down and saw the Puppet King holding the puppets over a fire. "I'll turn invisible and get that remote. Can you handle their mindless zombies?" Danny whispered. Raven nodded and Danny snuck down. Once Starfire blasted the puppets out of the mad villain's hands the gloves were off. No, seriously. When she knocked the puppets away his white gloves disappeared.

While Starfire fought against Zombie-Robin Raven had to deal with Zombie-Beastboy and Cyborg, leaving the Puppet King wide open. Danny grabbed a rope and jumped, he immediately fell towards the ground. At the last minute he jumped off and rolled away. He popped up and cleared his throat. "Puppet King. Hand over the controller." The Puppet King turned in surprise. "It seems that I somehow missed something. Puppet, take care him." Danny was just about to ask him who he was talking to, since the Titans were busy fighting, until someone landed beside the crazy king.

"I always forget something!" Danny stomped against the ground and the top half of his hazmat suit turned into a black and white shirt with his logo on it. "This is turning out to be a great night." Danny muttered before he took a fighting stance against the duplicate. _"Ok. I have invisibility. Do I even know what else I have?" _He asked himself before the duplicate attacked, flying at Danny with his fists glowing green.

"Don't have ectoblasts!" He decided as he rolled out of the way. Danny hit a pile of boxes and they all fell on top of him. He tried to turn intangible, but that failed too. "Do I have any ghost powers besides hiding!?" In frustration he threw all the boxes off himself. Pleased, he wound up a punch at the duplicate closing in fast. The copy went crashing into the wall. "Superhuman strength and endurance." Danny looked down at his fists and flexed them. "Better."

The duplicate came back, obviously not learning anything about physically fighting. Danny dived out of the way and was about to chase the copy, until his eyes caught sight of something worse. The Puppet King was about to burn the Titans, along with his own, puppets. If those puppets went they'd be gone forever. "No!" While Danny couldn't run of fly to get there in time he thought quick and prayed it would work.

Time seemed to slow down as the Puppet King dropped them all over the blue fire. While they were in midair Danny fired icicles at them, also praying that his aim was better than the first time he had tried this. The icicles hit the wooden handheld parts and dug into the wall a few feet away. The puppets hung on the wall cheered over not dying. Then Danny got another wardrobe change, looking exactly like Danny Fenton except for the glowing green eyes and white hair. He quickly turned invisible to keep his alter ego a secret.

The controller the Puppet King had flew into the air and landed in the fire. "No! My control!" The souls trapped in his puppets were freed, along with Raven and Starfire's souls getting switched back. Danny dropped his invisibility and stared at the sight playing out in the abandoned theater, ignoring his ghost sense which was going off like crazy. Their souls were all different colors, all shooting around the huge room. Robin's was red, Beastboy's green, the bright colors seemed to dance around each other before they returned to their hosts.

The last one to escape was Danny's ghostly soul. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. It shot directly into the air and came charging towards Danny, who really wasn't expecting that to happen. Once it came into contact it knocked Danny onto his butt. He only saw green. And apparently there was a little side effect, wait, try a huge side affect. Pain.

That was all Danny felt. It felt like someone had punched his stomach. It felt like someone was burning his ice core. The lost ectoplasm was fusing with his DNA again. Danny wasn't aware of anything around him, but he was ninety percent sure he was curled up on the ground again. Besides someone screaming, probably himself, the last thing he heard was a collective, "Phantom!"

* * *

**There we go! I feel like I kinda rushed it in the beginning, but I think it'll be fine. I've been getting a lot of reviews from you guys, so keep it up please! And thanks for all the great reviews already. My jaw drops looking at the numbers. I never thought so many people would like this, and it really helped my confidence too! Goodnight world! (Since its…10:50PM for me.) See you in two weeks! :D**


	9. Chapter 9-Getting to know a ghost

**What's up world? I've got exciting news! Ready? Drum roll please! … 101 favorites! This is so exciting to me! The first ever story and you've all given me so much support! THANKS A MILLION AND TWO YOU GUYS! I would hug all of you if I could… Reading your guy's reviews makes me so happy, so please don't stop! XD Take this chapter as a thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Getting to know a ghost

"Phantom!" The Titans all ran towards Danny to help him, but a green dome quickly stopped them. "Raven! Can you break through!?" Robin shouted to Raven, who stood on the other side of the shield. Raven put her hands on the shield and they glowed with magic. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted. The black crept around the green dome like a spider web, but soon the black fizzled out. "No!" She shouted over the screams of pain. "It's too strong!"

They were all forced to watch Danny screaming inside his own shield. He was holding himself as he shivered. His breaths came out in wisps as he held himself tighter. Not being able to stand hearing Danny scream anymore, Starfire threw her starbolts at the doom, but they were all absorbed by the shield. "Starfire, it's no use." Raven said, putting a hand on her shoulder. The glow in Starfire's eyes dimmed down as she sighed.

"You are right Raven. I believe we are to wait…" Suddenly the screaming stopped. All the Titans, except Raven, leaned against the shield to see inside. A blue flash of light from inside broke the shield; a cold wind knocked the Teen Titans onto the ground. They all stood up shivering. "Is this…snow?" Beastboy stuck his tongue out and caught a snowflake. "Dude, its snow!" The area outside the shield was just beginning to snow, but the snow where the shield had blocked was already a good four or five inches deep.

Cyborg stepped into the snow to get a closer look. "I think he's sleeping." He muttered to himself. Cyborg bent down and held Danny in his arms. Danny seemed to relax. His ghostly aura shone brighter than before, illumination the room in an eerie white glow. It somehow comforted them all, knowing that the battle was over. "Raven, take us home." Robin ordered. Soon they were all surrounded in Raven's magic that was headed towards the tower.

* * *

Cyborg had put Danny into the infirmary, again. And was, again, sitting on the couch with his team. Robin was walking around, talking to himself as usual. "It doesn't make sense. If he's a ghost he shouldn't eat or sleep." He mumbled "But maybe he's trying to trick us…" He paced back again. "Uh… Robin? You ok? Beastboy asked. Robin realized what he was doing and stopped walking around. "What did you guys find out about Danny?" He asked his team.

Beastboy shrugged. "I got nothing." He crossed his arms and pouted. "Google wasn't very helpful…" Raven shook her head. Starfire did too. The team all looked at Cyborg. "Maybe…" He said as he stood up and walked over to the giant monitor. "When I searched for his name I got nothing. Then I thought about the ghost hunters he had mentioned." He typed in some things and a bunch of windows opened up. "Good job Cyborg." Robin approved. Cyborg shook his finger. "I'm not done yet."

He clicked on the first window and it expanded to a picture of a girl wearing red hunting gear standing on some type of hover board. "The Red Huntress. They think she's actually a teen, but where a teen would get tech this advanced, I don't know. She also seems to have a personal grudge against Danny Phantom, but again, no one knows why." He then opened another window, though this one didn't have a picture. "The Guys in White." Robin thought back to the other day. _"Could they be…?" _"It used to be a secret division of the government till some careless agents blew their cover. Literally everyone in the ghost hunting business knows who they are. It was bought anonymously with a HUGE sum of money."

He clicked on the last window, which opened up to a picture of a family. The two adults wore jumpsuits and, thankfully, their kids were dressed in regular clothes. "Lastly, the weirdest of them all, the Fenton family. They run a ghost hunting business in their hometown, Amity Park." Cyborg pointed to their son. "This kid's name is Danny Fenton. Apparently he went missing. Some people this it was Phantom, OUR Phantom, who kidnapped him." Robin frowned and crossed his arms. "Whoever it was, they did it a little under a year ago." He continued explaining. "After nine months of searching they finally gave up and announced him dead."

It was quiet for a minute before someone, surprisingly Raven spoke up. "He's not dead." Cyborg shook his head. "Maybe, maybe not, but he's still missing." This time Raven stood up from her seat on the couch. "I saw him. In the park right before we fought Desiree." They all gave her a confused look, she just shook her head. "Later. Cyborg, you can finish." Cyborg nodded and continued speaking. "One thing they all have in common? They all live in Amity Park, the Guys in White's first headquarters being there too. Their current headquarters is classified though."

"So…" Beastboy began. "You think Phantom's from this Amity place too?" Cyborg nodded. "Yes. Though for some reason it was almost impossible to get information on that town I did learn that 'Invisobill' disappeared around the same time as this Fenton kid did." Beastboy cracked up. "Invisobill? Ha-ha! That's hilarious!" He laughed. Raven smacked him upside the head. "Ouch!" "Cyborg, what did Amity Park think of 'Invisobill'?" Robin asked him. Cyborg opened another window he had minimized. "It's actually confusing. Some think he was a hero, a lot like us, while others thought he was bad. Both sides have proof too."

Robin frowned. In the time that they had all been with Danny he never attacked them or anyone who wasn't doing damage. "We'll deal with that later. Right now we need to focus on Danny himself." Robin turned to the changeling. "Beastboy. Raven and I think you actually may have been right." Beastboy tilted his head in confusion. "I was right?" Robin nodded. "Yes. I think Danny may actually be-" "Robin." Raven interrupted. "He's waking up."

As soon as she said that Cyborg ran out the door and to the infirmary. Robin ran to the computer and wiped its history. "I don't want Danny to know we were talking about him, alright?" The team nodded. "Good. Just do what you'd normally do." Starfire got out pots and pans and began cooking while Raven began meditating. Beastboy handed Robin a controller. He rolled his eyes, but sat next to Beastboy and started the video game.

* * *

…Beep…

Danny pulled the sheets over his head.

…Beep…

Suddenly a cool feeling spread from his core. Danny gasped and jerked upward, stopping the rings mid-morph. They snapped back together. Danny's eyes widened when he looked around. "No…" He saw the white walls and machines, assuming the worse. And it was a fair assumption. Not too long ago he had seen the Guys in White.

The beeping from the monitors got twice as fast when Danny jumped out of bed. He heard a door behind him open and he held up a fist, charging it with ectoenergy.

"Whoa! Danny, it's just me!" Cyborg shouted, holding up his hands in a surrendering position. Danny's fist stopped inches from Cyborg's face. "Cyborg?" He asked, realizing that it was him. Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, just me." Danny put his fist down and let the green glow die. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided looking at Cyborg. "Sorry. I just thought I was…" Danny didn't finish that sentence. Cyborg waved it off. "Nah. For saving all our lives I'll just let that one slide. Danny smiled and followed Cyborg as he left. "Where'd you go after you left the tower?" Cyborg asked him. Danny shrugged. "Here, there…" He gave Cyborg a sly smile. "I'm a free spirit." Cyborg laughed. "Yeah. I think Beastboy's finally accepted ghosts as a possibility, so watch out for his jokes." Danny laughed too. "That bad?" Cyborg nodded.

* * *

They entered the living room to the usual. Raven meditating, Robin and Beastboy playing a video game, and Starfire trying to make…something. "Hey guys! He's awake!" Cyborg shouted. Starfire flew over to the teens. "Hello friend Phantom! Do you wish to partake in the sharing of the food?" Starfire shouted, holding up a pot filled with orange slime. She then turned around and winked at her teammates. Raven rolled her eyes and continued meditating.

_"Whoa. What the heck did this girl eat?"_ Danny thought. _"Maybe it's the slop." _Danny shook his head and walked over to the couch. "No thanks Starfire." Danny told her. "So, Robin?" He jumped over the back of the couch. "I thought about the whole thermos thing…" He pulled the machine seemingly out of nowhere and hesitated. "Here." He forced it into Robin's hands, causing him to drop his controller and giving Beastboy the perfect opportunity to win.

"Yes!" He jumped off the couch and danced around. "Yeah! That's right! Who won? Beastboy! Me! Ha-ha!" Robin wasn't upset by his loss, but Danny snatched Robin's controller from the floor. "I'll play you." He said, waving the controller around. Beastboy grinned. "Yeah!" Danny flew over to Cyborg and leaned on his shoulder. "Let's place some bets on this, shall we? If I will I'll…" He whispered the rest to Cyborg. Cyborg grinned back. "And if I loss I'll…" Danny flew back over to the couch and whispered something to Beastboy. He smiled too. "You are so on!"

Starfire and Raven floated over to the couch to watch, with Cyborg following behind. Beastboy pressed the start button and the game started up. Danny read the title and almost froze. _"…Doomed 3: The Final Fight_?" The game had begun and Danny couldn't shake the feeling that something about the game seemed SO familiar, but… _"The last thing I want to do is loss." _Danny thought. _"And especially after the bet I made too." _Beastboy quickly logged in and his character stood on the playing field. He was super buff, had perfect blond hair, a ripped shirt and jeans. Danny rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have really expected anything less from Beastboy. Danny went with the default character. He was skinny, had spiky black hair, wore a torn up t-shirt and jeans. Sound familiar?

Beastboy's character walked around carefully, pulling a bazooka out from behind him. Danny's character hid up in the trees. This field was set up like a thick forest with creeks and hills every couple steps. "Hey Cyborg. Want me to win?" Danny smirked at Cyborg's response. "Heck yeah!" Danny put his controller down on the table. "What are you doing?" Cyborg asked. Everyone else was curious too. Danny floated above the couch and dived into the game console.

* * *

Danny was crouched in a tree, where the Titans couldn't see him. His character gasped and blurred. In his place stood Danny Phantom. He still had his white hair and green eyes, but the hazmat suit was gone. Danny looked down at himself and smiled. "This is going to be good."

* * *

For a minute nothing happened. Then the split screen merged into one. On the upper right corner the words, 'Ghost boy: logged in' flashed. "No way…" Cyborg eyed Danny's wireless controller, the one that was glowing green and moving on its own. Beastboy frowned and focused solely on the game. His character quickly turned around and shot his bazooka behind him. It blew up half a dozen trees. Words typed themselves into the text box. 'You missed.'

"He's in the game!?" Beastboy shouted. 'Yep.' Danny gave him his answer. He jumped down from a tree in front of Beastboy's character. His hair and eyes glowed. He wore a torn black jacket, had the hood thrown up and left unzipped. His shirt was tight against his body. It was white, his symbol placed in black in the center. He wore white fingerless gloves on each hand and had green camo pants tucked into black combat boots. "Gah!" Beastboy shot his bazooka again out of surprise. The blast shot directly Danny's head and created an explosion a couple feet away. Danny watched it sail overhead. After it landed he shook his head. 'Paranoid?' The text box asked.

By this point Cyborg was sitting beside Beastboy, holding a bowl of popcorn and a can of soda. Starfire had joined him and was watching with increasing interest. Robin and even Raven found it amusing that Danny was messing with Beastboy so badly, but they didn't show it.

Beastboy frantically pressed the shoot button on his controller, but the game gave him an empty click. "No! I can't be out of ammo!" Beastboy threw the empty bazooka at Danny, but it never even reached him. 'Maybe if you didn't shoot at everything that moved…' Beastboy pouted and thought quickly. He pulled out a grenade, yanked out the clip, and tossed it. It was headed straight for Danny, but stopped in midair. "WHAT!?" Beastboy shouted. Danny held his hand up. The green glow it had was the same as the grenade. Danny closed his hand and the grenade imploded on itself. He smirked. 'Telekinesis. It's the "Force" for real life.'

"He's not even trying." Cyborg said in amazement. "Indeed. It does not look as if he is breaking the sweat." Starfire said carefully. If Starfire knew what was going on then Beastboy knew he was losing. "That's no fair! You're using your powers!" He argued. Nothing on the screen moved for a while, before finally… 'No powers? Fine.' Danny then reached behind him and pulled out a sword. "A sword? Dude, this is the future of the future! Why swords?" Danny tossed Beastboy's character something that looked strikingly similar to a lightsaber. He caught it and extended the blade. "Ha! Ready to loss?" It wasn't even difficult.

Robin was impressed. Not because he beat Beastboy in a video game, that was not difficult. He was impressed because Danny fought will skill. Danny had to have had past training with a sword. Robin wondered how Danny would fair in a sword match against him. Then he wondered how Danny had learned to sword fight in the first place.

Danny knocked the saber out of Beastboy's hands. Of course Beastboy then did the only thing he could do. He ran. Danny lazily raised an eyebrow at the screen, allowing the Titans to see his bored expression. He simply pointed to Beastboy's character and let out the tinniest bit of ectoenergy. He fell over. The words, 'Head Shot', flashed on the screen. Danny closed his eyes and phased himself out of the game.

When he opened his eyes he was standing in the living room, surrounded by the Titans. Cyborg held up a hand. "That's the ultimate cheat code man! High five!" Danny grinned and high fived Cyborg. "Oh friend Phantom! That was a most interesting duel!" Starfire cheered. Danny saw Raven give him a nod, indicating that she was also congratulating him. Robin stood beside her, he also nodded. Danny's grin grew even more.

"No! No! Nooo!" Beastboy shouted, desperate not to do the bet. "That's not fair! He cheated!" All the Titans ignored his whining as usual. Danny turned around and handed Beastboy his controller. "I'll admit that I sort of cheated, but…" Danny smirked. "You just got played." Cyborg heard and laughed. They high fived again and started a discussion of their own. Beastboy dropped the controllers on the couch, crossed his arms, and pouted. "Yeah, well…" He said the first thing he thought of. "At least my name's not 'Invisobill'."

The partying stopped and the bets were quickly forgotten. Danny turned around to face Beastboy. "What did you just say?" Danny asked. Behind him Cyborg was silently telling Beastboy to shut up. Robin and Raven were sending him death glares while Starfire just seemed confused. When Beastboy didn't answer his question Danny quickly turned around, being quick enough to catch some of the Titan's reactions.

"Where did you hear that name?" He asked, allowing his voice to get louder. Beastboy cast a nervous glance at the computer screen. Danny saw this. "You LOOKED ME UP?" Danny glared at them all, making shivers run up their spines. "I didn't do anything bad to you guys! I even saved your lives, but you still think I'm evil!" The Titan's looked down, ashamed. After a minute Robin stepped forward. "That's not true. We just needed to-" Danny snorted and turned to the window, facing away from them all. "Yeah, right." He stared outside. "Listen." Robin walked over to Danny's side. "We didn't mean to upset you." Danny ignored him and walked towards the window. Robin didn't follow.

Danny looked over his shoulder at the Titans. "You're just like the rest of them." He whispered. Danny phased through the window and shot into the air, disappearing into the clouds.

* * *

Danny landed in a random alley. He was tired after a whole hour of flying, trying to forget about his day. He wiped his brow and leaned against the wall. "My life sucks." More or less he was right. _"I'm constantly in danger… Or maybe I'm constantly paranoid." _Danny sighed and tilted his head back. _"If they didn't want me they would have called the GIW, not play video games with me. Maybe I let my paranoia get the best of me."_ Danny was paranoid for a good reason though. He had come THIS CLOSE to the Guys in White. "Even if I'm…scared of them I shouldn't let that make all my-" Suddenly Danny heard a very familiar humming sound, like a machine warming up. But before he could turn to look he was being pulled back against his own will. "Ahhhh!" His main focus became escaping the suction, but like all the others times he failed. His cry was cut short by the cap being put back on the thermos.

* * *

**I'm just getting this chapter in on time, but nonetheless it is on time! Today was Mother's Day. So we went somewhere to eat, watched a movie… The day was really busy, but I'm getting this on time. You know the drill. Thank you all again. See you soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 10-Fear

**I think this chapter will be shorter than the other chapters, but it is still important. And remember Agent Z? The agent working for the Guys in White who caught Danny? She's in this, but practically the whole thing is just Danny having flashbacks, so it's just what Danny remembers of her. Torture will be involved! You have been warned! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 10- Fear

What is fear? It is instinct, a reaction to something like pain or a threat. It usually takes you by surprise. It is impossible to get rid of completely, even if you think it is gone. Fear is also a powerful weapon. It can cause someone to do something against their will, as long as there is something to be feared.

As Danny was being sucked into the thermos he felt all that fear coming back to him in waves. The months in that horrible place, the tests, the pain, the torture. Danny didn't see who sucked him up, making him more scared. Who was it? The GIW? He didn't want to go back to that place. He thought he was free, but now he realized that he was destine for this. People feared ghosts, they always would. He would have never been accepted in Jump City anyways. What was he thinking? That he could team up with the local heroes?

The empty darkness surrounded Danny. The feeling of being caught again brought back painful memories. Very painful memories…

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Danny wobbled down the white hallways. His vision slipped in and out. The sounds around him seemed muffled and distant. He wasn't sure if he was alone or not, but he was being led somewhere. Danny stumbled around a corner and the door in front of him opened seemingly by itself. Danny was shoved into the room and fell onto the ground. He couldn't get up as he watched the door close. He couldn't move as the darkness surrounded him. He was tired after his first day. So, so tired…_

* * *

_"You'll never get away with this." Danny said. He was bound to another examination table in another white room. The agent in front of him grinned. "Away with what? We're just doing some research." She grinned and stuck the cutting knife into the table, right next to Danny's head. "It's like dissecting a frog." She put her hands on her hips. "Except no one cares about you getting hurt." Danny glared at the lady. "You're wrong. Someone WILL come for me." Agent Z laughed at the statement. She pulled the knife out of the table and spun it around in her hands. She walked around the room while she talked. "Don't you get it FREAK? You're just a ghost. A creature that only exists to be feared. Who would want to rescue something like you?"_

_Danny shook his head in denial. "No. I will get out of here. Just you wait." Agent Z turned around and laughed again. "Those angry eyes are getting a little old, aren't they?" She put the knife down and looked at the other tools on the table. "Do you remember the first time?" She suddenly asked him. Danny frowned. "…What?" Agent Z lifted up a syringe and examined the liquid inside. "It was only a month ago, but we've been filling you up with so many drugs to test your reactions to them… I thought you needed a little reality check." She grabbed Danny's forearm and injected the liquid into him. That explained Danny's fragments of memory. It explained the drowsiness he felt… But had he really been there for a month?_

* * *

_"She's just trying to mess with me." Danny said from the corner of his prison. He didn't remember how he got there, but he remembered the conversation with Agent Z. "There's no way I've been here a month. Maybe a week or two, but not a whole moth. They wouldn't leave my like this… They wouldn't…" Danny curled up on the ground. Why would he think like that? They never gave up on him. "They have to be trying. They are trying and I'm sure of it."_

* * *

_"AHHHHH!" Danny's back arched into the air. Electricity was being run throughout his entire body. When it finally stopped Danny's body fell back onto the table with a thud. He kept his eyes closed. His chest quickly rose and fell. He didn't want to see them flip the switch again. He didn't want to expect it. Someone grabbed his head and tilted it to the side. Danny slowly opened his eyes and saw Agent Z smiling at him. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Danny didn't say anything._

_Agent Z put her hands on her hips and frowned. "We really need to do something about those angry eyes." She walked over to the door and left. Danny ignored the other scientists still in the room and stared at the ceiling. "…Why?" He muttered. "What did I do wrong?"_

* * *

_Danny sat in his room facing the wall. His dim aura lit the space around him. He wrote the names of his friends and family on the wall. "They will come…" He traced over Sam's name. "They'll get me out of here…"_

* * *

_Danny was shoved into an empty white room and the steel doors behind him shut. He looked around and wondered what was going on. Was this his new room? Danny put his hand on the wall and he was shocked. "Ouch!" Danny slowly backed up into the center of the room. About ten minutes later Danny started to find it harder to breathe. "Is this room airtight?" He asked himself._

_Danny eyed the door and charged towards it, hoping to knock it down, but the door shocked him back onto the ground. "I've got to stop doing that." He mumbled to himself. Danny stayed on the ground and watched as everything around him started to spin. "They won't let me die." He decided. "They kidnapped me for a reason…" The world around Danny started to go dark. "They wouldn't let me die…" He only hoped he was right._

* * *

_Danny groaned. He had a splitting headache for some reason and he couldn't move. He looked down at his side and saw that his limbs weren't attached to the table. Danny tried moving them, but they felt like lead. "You should stop fighting against it." Agent Z said. Danny slowly shook his head. "Why is it always you? Why are you always standing there when I wake up?"_

_Agent Z smiled. "I was the one who captured you, so it's my right to do my own tests on you." Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm a person." He growled. "Not someone's prize." The agent shook her head. "But you are not a person. You are not even human. Your only purpose in our living life is to scare, but I've changed that." Danny was getting worried. She sounded crazy! "You're crazy!" He shouted. Agent Z smirked. "Today we're going to see how long you can go without food. Along with that and the drugs preventing you from moving, you should be begging for freedom in nine hours." Danny tried to get up again, but he still couldn't get anywhere. "See you in a couple hours, Phantom."_

* * *

_Danny paced his room while he shook. Each step he took left a puddle of water. He hugged himself to try and get warmer. Earlier that day they had trapped him in a box filled to the brim with arctic cold water. Normally his ghost core could handle the cold just fine, but this water was on the brink of freezing then and there. Danny was lucky he wasn't frozen in a huge chunk of ice right now._

_Danny glanced over at the wall with the names. He got on his knees and put a hand over the stains. He pressed his forehead against the wall. "Please come soon."_

* * *

_After another experiment Danny was shoved into his room, bleeding, and left alone in the dark. Danny took off his gloves and wiped the green blood onto them. He glanced over at the wall of names and frowned. "Each day the experiments get more painful." He whispered. Suddenly his sadness became anger. "Agent Z was right!" He threw his gloves at the wall. "You don't care for a ghost like me!" But weren't they his friends, his family? How could they not care? Agent Z was getting to him. "I'll wait, but not forever. I can't."_

_Danny looked beside the names and saw something else written on it, but he didn't write anything there. Danny got on his knees and put a bare hand over the word. "Hope?" He read. Danny found himself tracing over the word. He didn't know where it came from, but he definitely needed some hope._

* * *

_Danny lay on another examination table. He was panting heavily. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted the pain to just stop. "Do you know how long it's been now?" Agent Z asked him. Danny slowly shook his head. "Far too long for anyone to care about you anymore." Danny didn't want to believe her. He didn't want it to be true, but they hadn't come like he thought they would. "…No" Danny quietly said. He was starting to believe her, but he didn't want to._

_She smiled down at Danny. "But it's true. It's been months. No one cares about a freak like you. They would have come a long time ago if they did." Danny slowly shook his head back and forth. "…You are wrong…" Z put her hands on her hips. "I thought you might still think that." She said. The agent then turned around. "Throw the switch." She told the scientists at the control board. Danny's eyes widened and he struggled against the bonds._

_Danny felt the tingling from the metal holding down his wrists. He braced himself for the shock, but he was never ready. "AHHHHH!" His back arched once again and he only wanted the pain to stop. Suddenly it did. His back fell to the table again and he took in huge gasps of air. He turned his head and weakly glared at Agent Z. She smiled. "No more angry eyes? Good." She walked out of the room and left Danny all alone. He would do anything to stop the pain._

* * *

_Danny didn't want to talk. He didn't want to do anything. He sat alone in his room and stared at the names. "I thought you cared." He knew they didn't. They just thought he was a freak. Something that was supposed to never happen. Who would want that?_

* * *

_He was done. He didn't care anymore. It became routine now. Danny would have Agent K led him to a room; he would experience something very painful, and then went back to his cell. That was the way things were going, and the way he thought things would go forever. He couldn't escape and had to do what he was told. All hopes of his rescue had been filled by betrayal. Danny Phantom had finally been broken._

**Oh Danny! I'm sorry for writing that! Agent Z is incredibly…not nice. In the next chapter you'll learn who sucked Danny up, so that's something to look forward too. I know this one was really short, but I MIGHT have time to put the next chapter up next week because I feel bad for not telling you and making this chapter so short. But we'll just have to see if I have time or not. I hope I can though! :D (By the way, who do you think wrote 'Hope' to Danny? I wanna know who you think and why! You can tell me in the reviews.) Thanks for reading. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11- The enemy of my enemy

**I felt bad after I left you guys with a short chapter and a two week wait. And especially after what I wrote! I wish I had time to get it in earlier, but I didn't have time. And I read the reviews that some people had left. A lot of people said that Clockwork wrote "Hope". Others were Amorpho, an Agent, and maybe even Danny writing it subconsciously to himself. (Cool idea by the way!) But you will figure out in a second when you start reading this story. So go ahead. Read on! :D**

* * *

Chapter 11- The enemy of my enemy is my friend

Danny woke up in a dark room, lying on the ground with a gag over his mouth. His white aura and the green glow of the ghost-proof cuffs lit the area around Danny, otherwise it was pitch black. He struggled against the ghost resistant bonds, but failed to get free. They kept his ankles held together and his biceps were wrapped tightly against his sides. His wrists were also handcuffed together. Suddenly the lights turned on.

A warehouse. That was where he was, buy why? And by who? He fixed himself to his knees and put his hands into his lap. Danny looked around and saw the two standing there. His eyes widened and he scrambled back against the wall. Normally he would be ready to fight, but right now they had all the advantages. Danny was wrapped up, powerless, and gagged while they had the guns and the Fenton Thermos. He couldn't win this fight.

Agent O walked towards Danny. Their eyes locked. Danny shook in fear while Agent O just stared at him. The nightmares flashed before his eyes one more time. He was paralyzed with fear. Agent O kneeled in front of Danny and reached towards him. Danny closed his eyes and pushed against the wall. He hoped this was another nightmare.

Danny was surprised to feel his gag being removed. He licked his lips and risked a look. Agent O stood in front of him, gag in hand, examining it. He looked unsure of something. Agent K stood behind his partner. "Are you sure K?" Agent O asked. He then looked at Danny. "It seems highly improbable." K nodded and walked beside his partner.

Danny glared at them. "How did you get the Fenton Thermos?" He finally asked. Despite how scared he felt the question sounded fear free. Agent K pulled out the thermos from his coat pocket and set it on the ground in front of Danny. "We had received it from your capture so long ago." K said. Danny just stared at the device. He was patrolling. He always had his thermos when he went on patrol.

"Are you afraid?" The question caught Danny by surprise. "What?" He asked, thinking he had heard wrong. K kneeled on the ground in front of Danny. "Are you afraid of us?" He again asked. Danny was forced to lean against the wall again. Of course he was scared of them! This was probably another test. Something to see how easily he could be manipulated again. After all the things they'd done it wouldn't be that hard to believe.

"Not the Guys in White." Agent O suddenly spoke up. Danny frowned. "…What?" O sighed and shook his head. "He's not asking if you are afraid of the Guys in White. He's asking if you are afraid of US." He motioned towards himself and Agent K. Yep, Danny was confused. "I don't understand…"

"The agency did all those things to you, not us." K stood up and took a couple steps back. "After your first day you attacked anyone who got near you." He explained. Danny didn't remember doing that, but then again he didn't remember much of anything he did there either. "When you didn't attack me the boss decided to make me your only guard. Every day I would lead you to the next room…" Danny was now listening to every detail. "At the time I thought you were faking the pain, that was the way we were trained, but as the days passed I thought something was wrong. I saw all the torture you had gone through… I knew you needed help. I couldn't do anything directly, but I think I managed to give you hope…"

Danny's eyes widened. Hope. That word… The one Danny relied on since it appeared on his wall one day. That was Agent K? Was he really being honest? Did he really care? It seemed so, but… "How do I know that you're not lying?" He asked the two agents. Agent K shrugged. "Ask us any question. We'll give you an honest answer." Danny thought about it for a minute. "Alright… How did you know where to find me?" That was actually a really good question. He didn't think he showed up in any newspapers, so how did they know where to look.

"We didn't. The boss figured that you would go back to Amity Park and sent his best agents over there. We were sent the complete opposite direction. Though the elite agents have probably just realized that you are not in Amity Park." Danny soaked in this new information. He needed to be a million steps ahead of the Guys in White if he wanted to outrun them.

"But there is also something else…" K hesitantly began. "When Agent O and I got demoted I tried to get promoted again. Not as a field agent though. I wanted to be a researcher on the paranormal." Danny didn't know where this story was going, but since he wasn't going anywhere he decided to listen. "The fundamentals of it were surprisingly easy to learn. After I understood the basics I looked over some of the test results we had gotten from you."

Danny's eyes widened. _"Could he be talking about…?" _Danny thought. "One day I discovered something strange." K continued. "Luckily I was able to tweak some of the machine's and experiment's results so that no one else noticed it." Danny didn't understand. He was…changing the test results…to help him? Why?

"Why?" He heard himself asking. Agent K frowned. "When I was your guard I saw everything they had done to you. It was impossible for me to ignore it, so I tried to figure out why some of your test results were different from the other ghosts. You are different. You are still a ghost, but from the information that I've collected…not completely." Danny tried to say something, but it was almost like there was a gag on his mouth again. He didn't know what to say. What could he say to convince them otherwise?

"I still do not believe him about that." Agent O piped up. K nodded. "I almost don't believe it either, so we need you to answer." Both agents' eyes fell onto Danny. Danny stayed silent. "You don't have to trust the GIW, but can you trust us?" O asked. Danny took a minute to think about it. They both seemed honest, but… "Are you still working for the Guys in White?" He asked them.

They both looked at each other, and then back at Danny. "We don't want to, but if we both quit right now it would be too suspicious." K explained. He actually had a pretty good point. "Maybe we could tell the boss that you headed up north to Oregon or Washington." O suggested. Danny nodded. "That's good. So…how about this? If you get these ghost proof cuffs off me I'll answer your question." Agent K nodded and pulled a key out of his coat pocket.

When he unlocked Danny's wrists and arms Danny stretched them out. "So… You trust us?" O asked as K unlocked his ankles. Danny sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, I think so…" The remaining cuff fell to the ground with a clink. K stood back up and watched Danny still rubbing his wrists. He gave the agents a little laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's actually very complicated…" He knew he'd have to say it. They kept their end of the bargain.

"The ghosts…they call me a halfa…" Danny hesitated, but closed his eyes and continued speaking. "Half ghost, half..." He took a deep breath. "Half…human." Danny looked up at the agents and expected them to attack, but they just stood there. The thermos was still sitting on the ground in front of Danny, untouched. He slowly grabbed it and strapped it over his back. Agent K held out a hand to Danny. He stared at it before making the decision. K helped him to his feet.

"If I were you I'd find some more help." O said. His partner nodded. "The government wiped any records of Danny Phantom from the Internet, but they forgot about the famous "Invisobill"." Danny smiled. "I'd look for something with a lot of power to help, but not someone directly connected to the government." O added. "Maybe even someone who understands you, if that is even possible." Danny nodded. They were really trying to help him, and he needed all the help he could get. "But I wouldn't leave Jump City for a couple months." K quickly added. "We'll try our best to keep them away, but eventually they'll find out and come here."

Danny smiled. "Thanks." He jumped into the air and phased through the roof. Danny laughed and flew higher than ever into the cool night sky. "When they do come back though…" Agent O mumbled. "The first one here'll be Agent Z." Agent K frowned. "Then we better tell them that Phantom already left."

* * *

Danny phased through the window of the tower's living room and landed in front of it. It was night, so he didn't want to wake anyone up. Danny phased through the door and walked down the dark hallway. The halfa raised a hand and let a green glow surround it. Danny was sure he could find a guest room or somewhere to sleep till they all woke up. This place was huge!

He turned the corner and quickly pulled back. Someone's door was cracked open and the light was left on inside. Danny walked into the room. The walls were littered with newspaper clippings. Danny saw one name circled in red marker over and over again. "Slade?" He mumbled. The name gave him an uneasy feeling all by itself. He looked on the desk. Another newspaper. The lights flickered off, but Danny lit a hand with ectoenergy and ignored the burnt out lights. This newspaper featured Cinderblock and Plasmus. The name 'Slade' was scribbled in bold red letters. Danny picked up the paper and frowned. "That was who it was." Suddenly something flew out of the dark corner of the room and pinned the newspaper to the wall.

Danny made a fist and aimed an ectoblast in the direction the object flew out from. In the glow Danny could make out a very familiar tight wearing teen. "Oh… Hey Robin." Robin didn't smile. "This is your room?" He nodded. "Yes, and you shouldn't be here." Danny shrugged. "Ok, but-" "Three doors down." Robin suddenly said. Danny was surprised. "On the other side of the hallway. For now you can stay there." Danny walked out of the room, seeing that Robin did not want him there, and turned around to face Robin. "Thanks Rob. It-" He slammed the door closed. Danny shrugged and walked to the room. "Well. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the nest."

* * *

Danny pulled the covers over his head and curled into a ball. The last time he had gotten this much sleep was forever ago. No one had come during the night, no noise besides his breathing. A few times he had worried about being caught in the room as Fenton, but that did not stop him from getting hours of sleep. He felt totally at ease. Then all that piece and relaxation was suddenly broken by…you could probably guess who. "HEY!" Beastboy shouted as he banged on the door. "Gah!" Danny sat up with his heart racing and immediately changed back into Phantom. He glared at the door and pulled the covers over his head. "ROBIN SAID YOU WERE IN HERE! ARE YOU?!" He continued banging and shouting. After a minute of Beastboy doing that Danny finally had it with him. He stomped over to the door and unlocked it. The door opened and Beastboy fell onto the ground.

"Uh… Hey." He said. Danny crossed his arms and looked down at Beastboy. "What do you want?" Danny asked him. Beastboy quickly stood up and nervously began looking around. "It's… Uh… Last night Slade had tried to steal a chip. Not like a potato chip, but like a computer chip." Danny raised an eyebrow. "And?" He asked. Beastboy looked at everything but Danny. "And, uh… Do you wanna help?" Danny uncrossed his arms. "…What?" He slowly asked. Beastboy shrugged.

"After the robbery gone wrong, thanks to us, I was thinking." Beastboy put a finger on his chin and struck a thinking pose. "Knowing Slade he'll try to steal again, so what if we had something he's never seen…" Beastboy smiled. "You could be, like, backup! Maybe we don't even have to tell the others. That way it would be a surprise to everybody!" By this point Danny was actually considering it. Would it help get his hero status up? Yes. Would it show that the Teen Titans were protecting him? Yes. He needed protection, and the Teen Titans were the ones to do it.

"So…wanna?" Beastboy stuck a hand in front of Danny to shake. Danny smiled and shook his hand. "That's actually a good idea BB." Beastboy grinned as wide as he could. "Thanks!" Danny followed Beastboy as they walked down the hallway. "But why don't you want to tell the team?" Danny asked. Beastboy frowned. "It's about Robin." He explained. "When it comes to Slade he kinda… gets obsessed. For him everything would have to be perfect. I know you'd help a ton, so he'll be thanking me later."

* * *

It was late that night. Except for Robin, all the other Titans stood on the rooftop of a building that was supposedly going to be robbed. Invisible floating beside Beastboy was Danny, who was currently having second thoughts about coming. Raven had already sensed him. That much he was sure of, but she never did anything about it. "So, why isn't Robin coming again?" Beastboy asked. An annoyed Cyborg answered his question for the fifth time. "Because he said he got a new lead on Slade." Just then someone jumped out of a ventilation shaft and onto the rooftop.

"You working for Slade tough guy?" Cyborg asked the robber. The stranger took an offensive position and answered Cyborg. "Red X works alone." He then attacked. Danny stayed in the background and watched them fight, even though he was itching to help. Someone needed to learn his fighting style, and he had to give props to this guy, he was good. Despite the fact that he didn't have a good taste in fashion he was an excellent fighter. The guy jumped around Cyborg's blasts like a gymnast or something.

The thing that really helped him seemed to be those throwing stars… Actually, they seemed to be more like throwing Xs. One got red goop all over Beastboy, keeping him from transforming. Another one was thrown on Raven's mouth, preventing her from saying her magic words. It seemed like he had a good sense of what he was doing. That was about the change. After he had taken down Starfire and Cyborg he ran off the edge of the building he had just robbed. "No you don't!" Danny ditched the invisibility and charged towards Red X. He managed to grab a hold of his cape. In the blink of an eye they both disappeared.

* * *

"Gah!" "Ouch!" They both tumbled to the ground. Danny quickly stood up and looked around. _"How many warehouses are there around here?"_ He asked himself. Danny was suddenly shot to the ground by a stupid red X. "You wouldn't want to fight me." Red X said. Danny phased out of the bonds and fired ectoblasts at the villain, but he managed to jump around them all. "You're no fun." Danny commented.

Red X ignored him and continued to shot Xs at Danny, who dodged them all too. "You're a better costume designer than a shot." Danny said with a smirk. "And to be honest you're really bad at both." Red X held out his right hand and fired another X. Danny decided to take the shot to amuse the villain. He had become way too cocky.

Normally he could just phase out of whatever the X happened to be, from sticky goop to a heavy duty sticker, but this time it was neither. The X grabbed a hold of Danny and strapped his arms to his sides, nothing new there. But after a second a shock went through his body, causing him to go stiff.

Danny gasped and became numb. He fell to the ground with his mouth hanging open and his eyes staring at the space in front of him. Red X kneeled beside Danny and whispered. "I told you not to fight me." He then stood up and ran away dramatically. Then he disappeared, again dramatically. _"Everyone's a performer…" _Danny then remembered the painful numbness that ran across his entire body. _"Ow."_

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! And I hope you all have a good summer! I've got a softball tournament this weekend down in Delaware, so wish me luck! ;) Thanks and BYEEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12- Playing in the darX

**Hey guys! It's officially summer time now! I hope you have a fun one! I hope it's hot, but not too hot, ya know? So here's a chapter to start summer off with. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12- Playing in the darX

It took a half an hour for the team to find Danny. He never thought he'd admit it, but thank goodness Raven could sense him. Once they got back to the tower Cyborg managed to get the X off of Danny. He could move once it was taken off, but he was still a little stiff. They all sat in the living room. Robin paced the floor while Starfire worked to get the red goo out of Beastboy's hair.

"I had no idea Red X would pose as such a threat. I should have been there." Robin said as he paced back and forth. "You're right you should have been there. Look at my hair!" Beastboy complained. Danny frowned. He should have helped them in the beginning of the fight, but instead he waited till the very last minute. Danny winched as Starfire attempted to putt more of the goop out of Beastboy's hair. It was pretty bad.

Danny watched as Cyborg pulled the red X off of Raven's mouth. "Ouch." Danny whispered as it was ripped off. Raven gave an emotionless, "Ow." She rubbed her mouth. "It wouldn't have mattered if you'd been there." She pointed out. "Yeah! That dude knew how to take each of us down. I guarantee he had a gadget with your name on it." Cyborg also threw in. "Agreed. You need not feel guilt. We are undamaged." Starfire assured him. "Helloooo?" Beastboy cut in, motioning to his hair. "Mostly undamaged." She was forced to add.

Danny saw Robin frown. He knew that look. Robin thought it was his fault. "It's not your fault." The Titans turned to look at Danny. "You weren't there, but nobody really got hurt. Don't go blaming yourself for us losing." Danny paused, and then quickly added. "Whatever you were doing was probably important too." Starfire's face it up. "Oh yes! We are all eager to know what you have learned of Slade!"

_"Slade?"_ Danny thought back to what Cyborg had said. _"This Slade guy must have been after that chip in the building, considering that Cyborg thought Red X was working for him."_ Robin frowned in frustration and answered, "Nothing. Led was a dead end. I should get back to work." With that Robin walked out the door. Danny frowned. _"Even I can tell that Robin's hiding something."_

* * *

Danny stood across the street of the building Red X had robbed. He kept his head down and his hands jammed into his jean's pockets. Danny needed to get out of the T shaped tower for a while. He also needed to power down, so getting out of the tower was the only way he could transform back into Fenton. The hybrid looked around before he disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

He reappeared on the rooftop, exactly where the showdown between Red X and the other Titans happened. Danny looked around for a bit and jumped onto a neighboring rooftop. "Red X had stolen from Wayne Industries." He continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "So it only makes sense if he steals from another Wayne Industries building." Danny stopped running and looked around. "But which one…"

Danny stopped talking. He thought he had heard something. The halfa quickly hid behind an air duct and watched Robin chase Red X onto another rooftop. Danny slowly stood up and watched them flip onto yet another rooftop. He ran in the shadows and managed to catch up to the two teens. When the two jumped down to the ground Danny stayed behind them and hid. "There!" Cyborg pointed to the fighters who continued running. Apparently Danny missed Red X stealing something. Danny winched as Red X threw a net back and trapped Robin. "Robin!" The team shouted. Robin looked up at them all. "I'm fine! Get X! Go!" The Titans followed their leader's order and left Robin all alone.

Danny stepped out of the shadows and transformed into Phantom. He floated over to Robin and landed in front of the boy wonder. "Are you alright Robin?" Danny asked. The answer he got was, "I'm fine! Get X! Go!" Danny frowned. "…What?" Robin just stared straight past him and again shouted, "I'm fine! Get X! Go!" Danny reached a hand out and attempted to grab the net, if it was even there. "What the…" He raised an eyebrow in confusion when his hand grabbed nothing. "I'm fine! Get X! Go!" Danny stared down at the Robin as his feet. The hologram flickered.

Danny's eyes widened. "If this really isn't Robin…then where is he?" Suddenly an idea came to mind. It was hard to believe, but it did explain a lot of things. The hologram, Robin not being at any of the fights with Red X, and the fact that they were both incredible acrobats. The poor fashion choice was there too, but right now Danny had somewhere to go, fast. If he was right then Robin was doing something stupid. Something incredibly stupid. The halfa flew down the road and towards the Titans, who all had just run into the subway.

When he arrived the first thing he saw was the train rushing towards a fallen Beastboy. Danny was about to run over to him and turn them both intangible, but Red X beat him to it. He grabbed Beastboy and threw them both onto the other side of the subway. "Dude?" Danny heard Beastboy ask over the sound of the train. Danny turned invisible and phased through the train. "You saved me?" Red X looked at Beastboy briefly before he kicked the changeling onto his back and made his escape. "Oh no you don't." Danny growled as he invisibly flew after him.

He followed Red X into an abandoned warehouse. _"What is it with warehouses around here?" _Danny wondered as he landed on the ground. Red X walked into the middle of the warehouse and sat under a single light in front of a computer screen. Danny heard a new voice. "Impressive, Red X."

Danny poked his invisible head over Red X's shoulder to look at the man. He didn't see much, considering that half his body was in total darkness. "I tapped into the security systems to watch your performance. You treated the Titans to quite a show." The way he said it in such an emotionless, yet pleased tone sent a chill up Danny's back. _"Great. Another fruitloop I'll have to deal with."_ But this fruitloop seemed much more dangerous than Vlad.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Is the audition over?" Now that Danny really listened to Red X speak he noticed that the voice sounded computerized. It wasn't real. "Patience. Trust is easy to destroy, but takes time to build. One last task. Prove yourself and we'll meet to discuss your future." The masked man answered. Danny studied the green computer chip that came into focus on the screen. _"The next target."_ He thought to himself as the screen fuzzed into black and white lines.

Red X turned around in his chair, forcing Danny to quickly back up. "Good." Red X pulled his mask off. The last bit of Danny's hope sank. "It's about time we met face to face." Red X, or Robin stood up. Danny didn't want to believe that Red X had taken his own team down without hesitation. Danny didn't want to believe that Robin was so desperate to catch a villain that he would steal. He'd give it one more day. If anybody else got hurt then Robin's secret was going to be spilled.

* * *

A day later Danny and the Teen Titans, minus Robin, stood around the giant computer monitor, studying a map of Jump City. They were trying to figure out where Red X would strike next. "Ok." Cyborg said. "That's where Red X had been." He pointed to two green dots on the screen. "Now to find out where Red X'll strike next." Raven silently typed something into the computer and waited. About a fifty more little green dots flashed on the screen. "Great…" Beastboy said. Danny sighed and sat back down in the couch. _"If you wanted to know where Red X'll be you could always ask Robin." _At that exact moment Robin decided to walk in, carrying a cardboard box filled with stuff.

"Robin! Wonderful! Our efforts to locate the Red X will benefit greatly from your help!" Robin walked past, not even turning to face Starfire. "It'll have to wait. I'm close to a breakthrough with Slade." Starfire gasped and smiled even more. "More wonderful! Perhaps we could be of assistance to…" Robin just left the room, completely cutting Starfire off. She looked down and frowned. "Let him go." Beastboy told her. "Not like he's been much help anyways. If Robin wasn't always A.W.O.L, then Red X would be K.O'd by now."

_"Beastboy does have a point." _Danny sighed as he sank deeper into his seat. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Beastboy is right." Raven admitted. Cyborg frowned. "Think that Robin's losing his grip?" He added. Danny stood up and quietly followed Robin. Luckily none of the Titans noticed him leaving the room. _"He's not losing his grip" _Danny thought as he turned in the hallway, headed for Robin's room. _"He just THINKS he had this under control."_

Once Danny finally found Robin's room he did not hesitate to knock. Danny didn't get an answer. "Robin? You there?" Still no answer. "I'm going in anyways…" He said as he phased through the door. Danny first noticed how dark the room was. He raised a hand and lit it with some ectoenergy. Danny saw all the news clippings of villains, Robin's messy desk, and all the "Slade" things around the room.

"I knew he was doing research, but this?" Danny picked up a recent looking newspaper. _"When Beastboy said obsessed I never imagined this obsessed." _He put the paper back down and frowned. "I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this Slade guy." Danny flipped open a notebook that was filled with sketches of the Red X suit. _"And Robin's trying to take on this guy alone." _Danny shut the book. _"This guy's bad news." _ Danny then realized that he hadn't found Robin, meaning one thing. "Oh no! I gotta save Robin!" Danny immediately flew through the roof of the tower and went where his gut told him.

His gut was almost never right, but this time it may have known how serious a situation this was. "Hmm…" Danny hummed as he phased through the roof and looked around. _"Dark room? Check. Single light above the target? Check. Wait…" _Danny floated to a different beam of light. _"Another light on an exit? Check. Right place." _Danny had no doubt in his mind, though he had to be sure. So when he saw Red X (Robin, whatever) grab the green chip from the pedestal he nodded to himself.

"Excellent work. Honestly, I couldn't have done better myself." Danny quickly turned invisible and looked at the figure below him. _"Slade."_

"So, do we have a deal?" Red X asked Slade. Slade's once emotionless voice now held a little amusement. "Indeed. You and I are so very much alike. It seems only natural that we should be partners." Slade held out a hand, obviously wanting the three chips. Red X pulled them out of his pocket and hesitated. "What are they for? I need to know what we're planning, partner."

_"Robin, you're really pushing it."_ Danny thought as he landed behind Slade. "Patience. You can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away. Can you, Robin?" Red X (Robin) backed up a step. _"That's it! This fruitloop's going down!" _Danny thought as he ran towards Slade, throwing an invisible punch. Slade simply side stepped it and held out a foot, which tripped Danny, causing him to lose his invisibility. He got a good taste of the ground and landed with his butt sticking in the air. "Ow."

Red X stared at Danny. The halfa gave him a nervous smile. "I thought Red X worked alone." Slade teased. He then held out his hand and a small sack shot towards it, grabbed the three colorful chips from Robin's hand in the process. "Though I suppose it would only be fair." The lights all came on and Danny became very worried as he stood up. "Robots. Why does it always have to be robots?" He asked himself. There were hundreds surrounding them! Robin got into a fighting position beside Danny, who just face palmed himself. "Seriously Robin? There are two of us and two hundred of them. How are we supposed to win?" A few seconds later the entire building shook.

A hole was blasted from the ceiling and guess who jumped down? "Titans go!" Cyborg shouted as the team members followed. Raven and Beastboy immediately began taking robots out. Cyborg saw Red X and grabbed his cape before he could get away. "Gotcha!" Slade took the window of opportunity and ran away.

"Ugh! Let go! Stop him!" Robin screamed. He pointing towards the exit Slade ran through. For a moment Danny didn't know what to do. Then he finally shouted, "Cyborg! Let him go!" Cyborg gave him a confused look, not just wondering why he was there, but also for how long he was there. Starfire then flew through the opening in the ceiling and shouted, "No! Release him! He is-!" Robin ripped the mask off, finally unveiling his secret. "Me!"

"Robin!?" The three Titans asked. All of them were very confused. "Robin." Raven began. "What are you-" Robin cut her off. "Slade's getting away! Phantom, come on!" Danny, who at that point was standing around confused, snapped back into his senses. "Uh, right!" Danny followed Robin as he flipped over the robots. Danny opted to just phase through them. He followed Robin onto the roof. He ran behind the boy wonder while thinking, _"Robin not only wears his mask, but his whole suit under the Red X wear. Who knew?"_

The three jumped from rooftop to rooftop for a couple of minutes before they reached the edge of a building. Below them was a road, leaving them without another building to jump on. Robin threw a birdarang (who names these things anyways?) at Slade. He simply turned around and swept it away. They all stared at the broken device that fell to the ground. Then Slade turned around and jumped off the edge of the building. "Wait!" Danny shouted. He certainly didn't expect Slade to make a jump that huge. He landed on top of a building that was separated by a busy road.

Danny was about to offer to carry Robin across, but he saw the determination Robin had. Danny shrugged, figuring he could always catch Robin if he missed the building, and planned on staying close. Robin took a running start and leaped. Danny flew ahead of him and landed on the roof. Robin barely made it. He tuck and rolled to make sure he landed without getting hurt. "Careful. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Slade mocked.

Robin growled at him. "I'm not the one who's going to get hurt. Now hand them over." Slade began to circle Robin and Robin began to circle Slade. Danny stayed floating behind Robin, ready to act when needed. "Robin, I thought we had a deal." Slade again said in a monotone voice. Robin quickly snapped back. "Sorry. I have a strict rule of not giving stolen technology to psychos." Danny smiled. _"Personally, I would have used the word fruitloop, buy psycho works too." _

The fruitloop began talking again. "How very noble of you, but stealing to trap me? That wasn't very noble. Two wrongs don't make a-" Robin interrupted him; something Danny didn't even have the guts to do. "Don't you ever lecture me! Whatever you're planning Slade, it's over!" Slade stopped walking. "On the contrary Robin. It's just begun." He moved quickly and swung a punch at Robin, but the boy wonder avoided the attack.

They fought like pros because they both were, and if Danny had to fight either of them without his powers he was sure he'd be screwed. Slade obviously had years of experience on Robin, much like him and Vlad. Slade ducked under Robin's punch and kicked him in the gut. Robin tumbled away. So far Danny had stayed quiet because he didn't have a clear shot on this guy, but now he did. "Hey fruitloop!" Danny shouted as he flew as fast as he could towards Slade. "I hope this hurts!" Slade somehow managed to duck under the punch and grabbed Danny's neck.

Danny kicked the air, but it obviously wasn't helping him escape. He pulled at Slade's hand, but it was clamped around his neck tight. He could barely breathe. Slade held Danny up in front of his face, or mask, and spoke in a very threatening tone. If Danny had never met his future self he would have been terrified. "As you know I had watched Robin's performance as Red X earlier. I suspect you were watching our discussion last night as well." Danny glared at the man and his eyes glowed brighter. "…So?" Danny hardly got the question out.

Slade tightened his grip on Danny's neck and his eyes closed in pain. "I know your secret Daniel." Danny's eyes snapped open. "…Liar." Even with the choking you could still hear the doubt in his voice. Slade chuckled and threw Danny into Robin, who was just getting up. "Maybe, but do you wish to test that Daniel?" Danny was on his hands and knees gasping for air. Robin saw this and immediately charged Slade.

Danny looked up and watched Robin fighting Slade, but that was not his first concern. _"Does Slade really know? Or is he just toying with me? Something that every fruitloop I meet seems to try and do." _Danny stood up and got ready to jump back into the fight. _"Whatever the case is, this just got personal."_ Of course it bothered Danny that a major villain knew who he was, or at least SEEMED to know who he was.

Robin kicked Slade in the stomach and he slid on his butt till he skidded to a stop. The three chips flew in the air and landed beside Slade. Robin marched up to Slade and Danny followed his footsteps. "This ends now." Robin growled as he reached for Slade's mask. Danny leaned forward, curious as to the face behind the mask. When Robin pulled it off Danny frowned. _"It's always robots." _He thought.

A monitor was behind the mask. On the screen was none other than Slade. "Patience Robin. We'll meet face to face, perhaps another time. And Daniel, we'll have time to talk as well. Speaking of time…" A number flashed on the screen in red. 5… 4… 3… Danny reacted quickly and jumped back to the other Titans, who had come during their fight. Robin somersaulted backwards just in time. Danny threw a green shield around the teens as the bomb exploded. After the dust settled he lowered the shield. Beastboy looked around. "Heh, at least he didn't get the chips."

* * *

"Danny Phantom." Slade said as the video collected from the Sladebot changed into black and white lines. "He seems to be a very strong child." Slade typed on the keyboard in front of him and many pictures of "Inviobill" came onto the monitor. In many he was battling ghosts of various shapes and sizes. "Hmm… Daniel is an interesting child."

He typed a few more things into the computer and a boy with black hair and blue eyes popped up on the screen. "And he had a very interesting secret indeed."

* * *

**Slade knows! That's defiantly not good for Danny! What'll happen next? I hope you all have an awesome summer! Bye! Until next time! :D**


	13. Chapter 13- A walk in the park

**I'm soooo sorry guys! I'm sorry that this chapter's late! I had been moving, so I didn't have enough time, but now I do! So now you can keep reading! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 13- A walk in the park

"How long did you know that I was Red X?" Robin asked Danny. Right now it was just him and Danny alone in the living room. The other Titans needed rest. Danny leaned back on the couch and shrugged. "Since I saw your little hologram thingy." He answered. "That and the horrible taste in fashion." Robin gave him a sideways look. "What? Jumpsuits are so in right now." Danny sarcastically responded. Robin sat next to Danny and sighed. "To be honest… You and Slade ARE alike." Danny told Robin. Danny knew that Robin didn't want to hear it, but he knew that it had to be said. Danny thought of something else. He smiled. "Its kinda like me and my archenemy, Plasmius." Robin was suddenly interested, which Danny knew would happen. "Plasmius?" He asked. Danny nodded.

"We're both…special ghosts. We have a lot of the same powers and are just as strong as one another. The only difference is that he wants to marry my mom and kill my dad, but the thing that really makes us different is how we use our powers. You already know that 'Invisobill' was a hero. Vlad uses his powers for money and, uh, power. That's exactly what makes you and Slade different." To Danny it seemed that Slade was a lot like Vlad. Manipulative, wanting a son/apprentice, etc. Though he was pretty sure that Slade didn't try to clone Robin before.

"What did Slade say to you during the fight?" Robin suddenly asked. Danny frowned. He was not expecting that question. "Nothing." He quickly answered. Robin shook his head. "He said SOMETHING to you. Something that you didn't like." Danny couldn't tell him what Slade had said. That would ruin the 'secret' part of the secret. He knew that he'd have to tell Robin sometime about it, but the longer he could hold it off the better. "Really. It's nothing." Danny insisted.

Robin figured that he wouldn't get anything else out of Danny. So he thought about what Danny had said about him and Slade. _"Slade is evil. I am nothing like him, but even Starfire saw some similarities…"_ Danny then interrupted his thoughts. "Believe me. I don't like being compared to an evil, fruitloop billionaire like Vlad as much as you don't like being compared to Slade." Danny said as if he was reading Robin's mind.

Danny stood up and stretched. "Well…" He yawned. "I'm going to join everyone else and sleep till the sun comes up." He walked to the living room door and it slide open. As Danny left he shouted to Robin. "Don't think about it too much! It only makes things worse!" Robin frowned and walked to his room. He looked around at the familiar newspaper clippings of the villains in Jump City. The most common of them was Slade. Robin wasn't going to spend time thinking. He knew what he had to do. Stop Slade.

* * *

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin shouted. He stood in the living room the next day. The Teen Titans all ran into the room. Robin filled his team in on the situation. "This morning there were reports of a canine like creature destroying the park. We have to stop it before someone gets hurt." Beastboy yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Can't we do it later?" The question was immediately followed by a smack upside the head by Raven. "Ow!" "No." Raven deadpanned. She floated out of the room and the rest of the Titans followed. Beastboy ran beside Cyborg. "Where's Danny?" Beastboy asked. Cybrog shrugged. "His door was locked. He's probably sleeping." Beastboy made an 'o' face and continued running down the hall.

* * *

When they got to the park they immediately fanned out. Beastboy crept around the park, but didn't see the beast at all. He saw the things that were destroyed though. Along the way he also saw a gigantic paw print in the ground. "What the heck did this?" He asked himself as he stepped into the print. "Yip!" Beastboy turned around in time to see a little green dog jump over a fallen tree. "Yip! Yip!"

Beastboy bent down and pet the dog. "Hey. I thought I was the only green dog around here." Beastboy turned around and laughed at his own joke. While he was laughing the once little, adorable dog grew in size. Beastboy stopped laughing when a drop of water hit his head. "Funny. It's not supposed to…" Beastboy turned around and stared at the huge dog towering over him. "Rain?" The dog drooled on Beastboy again, and then it growled. "AHHHH!"

* * *

"AHHHH!" The Titans stopped searching when they heard Beastboy's shriek. They all ran towards the source and found Beastboy…curled up as an armadillo inside the mouth of a giant green dog. "Beastboy!" Starfire screamed. She flew up to try and free Beastboy. The dog growled at Starfire and ran away. "Follow that dog!" Robin shouted. They all did. After a confusing and gigantic chase scene they all surrounded the dog. It barked, dropping Beastboy, and it vanished into thin air.

Robin stared at the spot where the dog was a second ago while the rest of the Titans helped Beastboy up. Beastboy held his head and leaned on Cyborg. "What happened?" He asked. Cyborg started laughing. "The best thing you could think of was an armadillo?" He asked. "Hey!" Beastboy defended. "When I first saw that dog it was, like, this big!" He gave them a visual by turning into a dog with the same size as the cute little glowing one. "No way. Nothing can grow like that." Cyborg argued. Beastboy shifted back and got in Cyborg's face. "It did." "Didn't." "Did!" Didn't!" "Did!"

While the teens were arguing Starfire started flying around the park. "Here lost canine friend! Please come to us!" She shouted. Raven looked at the scene in front of her and shook her head. She walked over to Robin. "What are we going to do now?" She asked her leader. Robin flipped open his communicator and contacted the tower. "I think that dog was some kind of ghost. We need some help."

* * *

Danny was woken up by the sound of an alarm. He got out of bed and transformed back into Phantom. Danny opened his door and ran into the living room. "I'm here! What's going…on?" He found himself alone in the living room. "Hello?" He walked further into the room and looked around. Out of the corner of his eye Danny saw something on the keyboard of the large computer flashing. He cautiously walked over and pressed the key. "Danny." Robin's face appeared on the screen. Danny waved. "Hey Rob. What's up?" He asked. Robin looked over his shoulder at something and faced Danny again. "This morning we got a call about a canine like creature destroying the park." Danny shrugged at the new information. "Ok… But don't you guys deal with this stuff all the time? I'm sure you've seen weirder."

"I think the dog was a ghost." Robin told him. Danny frowned. This was right in his area of expertise. "Hmmm… I'll be right there!" Danny turned off the communication and teleported to the park. He appeared behind Robin in a puff of neon green smoke. "Danny?" Robin spoke into his communicator. The other Titans stared at him in surprise. Danny winked at them and turned around to face Robin's back. "Boo!"

Robin quickly turned around and grabbed Danny's arm. "Uh, wait!" In an instant Danny was flipped onto his back with Robin standing over him. The teen's hands were placed on his hips, along with a smirk on his face. "You did come quickly." Robin said. Danny nodded. "Yeah… Help me up." Robin held out a hand and pulled Danny to his feet. "Thanks." He told the boy wonder. Danny then turned around and faced the direction of the giant paw prints. "Let me handle the ghost." Danny stepped forward and licked his lips. He brought a hand up to his mouth and blew. The whistle echoed around the empty park for a little before it disappeared. "…What was that supposed to do?" Beastboy asked. Danny then gasped as his ghost sense went off.

The Titans all saw it evaporate into the air. "What was that?" Cyborg asked. "My ghost sense." Danny immediately responded. Before any of them could question his response they heard the dog. "Bark!" They felt the ground shaking as they huge green dog ran towards them all. Danny took a couple steps forward while the Titans stayed behind him. "Dude!" Beastboy shouted. "Why are you walking towards it? Run!" Danny rolled his eyes and held his arms out wide. The dog saw Danny and barked. He leaped at Danny and pinned him to the ground. His green tail wagged excitedly. The Titans all gasped, but became confused when Danny starting laughing.

"Ha-ha! Cujo, down! Stop it!" The ghost dog backed off of Danny and began to shrink in size. Danny picked the cute puppy up and Cujo licked his face. "I haven't seen you in a while, huh?" He asked the dog. Danny turned around and laughed at the Titans' shocked faces. "Meet Cujo." Danny put the dog down and he started yipping around excitedly. Beastboy made sure to stay clear of the dog. "He must have gotten out of the ghost zone again…" Danny said to himself. "The ghost zone?" Robin asked. Danny nodded. "Yeah. It's another dimension where ghosts live their afterlives."

"Is that where you came from?" Beastboy asked, and then jumped into Cyborg's arms due to the dog running around their feet. Danny thought about the answer. He gained his powers from the ghost portal, so… "You could say that." Danny answered. Cujo jumped back into Danny's arms and licked him again. "Alright, so where are we going now?" Danny asked. "Back to the tower." Raven answered in her monotone voice. Danny shrugged. "Fine with me." He responded. They all started to walk off, leaving Beastboy behind. "Wait for me!" He shouted as he ran to catch up with them. Beastboy stopped running when he stepped in something that he felt, but couldn't see. "Eww! Is this-?" "Yep!" Danny snickered. "AWW! GROSS!"

* * *

"Yip! Yip!" Cujo ran around the living room and over anything in his way. "Can you please quite your dog?" Raven asked, and then sent a glare at said ghost dog. Cujo was interrupting her meditation. "Yip! Yip!" Cujo continued. "Why does everyone think that he's my dog?" Danny asked. He whistled and Cujo ran over to his side. "Maybe that's why." Beastboy suggested from the couch. Danny shook his head. "Cujo was a guard dog for Axiom Labs. When they got new security upgrades they also got rid of the old security." Danny looked down at Cujo sadly. "I'm going to the roof." Danny picked up Cujo and flew through the ceiling.

Danny set Cujo down. The ghost dog ran around the roof for a bit, but fell asleep rather quickly. Danny smiled down at the sleeping ghost dog and begun his practice. He threw random punches and kicks, practicing flight maneuvers in the air, and launching ectoblasts into the clouds. After doing that for a couple minutes Danny landed back on the ground panting. He looked down at Cujo and smiled. Danny straightened his stance and concentrated. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to force the duplication. Then all that energy was released. He fell to his knees and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"That was harder than I thought it would be." Danny told the duplicate. The other Danny shrugged and helped him up. "Yeah, but you still did it." After a moment of silence they both held their hands in the air. "High five!" The Dannys shouted at the same time. They then high fived each other. Suddenly both their ghost senses went off. They put their backs to each other and were on high alert.

"It looks like I'm getting two for one." A very familiar voice said. Suddenly a ghost proof net was shot at Cujo and both Dannys. Cujo was caught, so was the fake Danny. The real one managed to dive out of the way just in time. "Skulker." He growled. "What are you doing here?" Skulker grinned. "Originally I came for the dog." They both looked over at Cujo and saw him grow in size, until the net shocked gun back into a puppy. "That ability is rare for a ghost so…common." Cujo weakly growled at Skulker and tried to grow again, but like last time it did not work.

"But now that I see you here as well I can finally have your pelt on my wall!" Skulker then launched his missiles. "Really?" Danny teased as he jumped around all the weapons. "I thought you'd be over the whole pelt thing by now." Danny reached behind him, again out of instinct, and again realized that he was missing the thermos. _"That's right!"_ He thought as he blew up a missile midair. _"I put the one K and O gave me on the nightstand in my room!"_

Danny took to distracting Skulker while the duplicate managed to get out of the net undetected. He looked around before he phased into the living room. "Danny! What's going on up there?" Robin asked the duplicate as he landed on the ground. That was when they all felt another shake in the building. The fake Danny rubbed the back of his neck and slowly backed up. "Oh…nothing. I just need to grab something really quick." Another blast rocked the tower. "Uh… Bye!" The clone phased through the door and ran towards his room. "So…" Beastboy began. "We're going to the roof?" After the building shook again Robin nodded.

* * *

"You were closer that time." Danny teased. In the back of his head he saw the clone he made grab the Fenton thermos from the nightstand. He sighed in relief, but was caught off guard when Skulker's net got him. "Now I have you, whelp." Skulker landed in front of Danny and his shiny green blade sprung out of his wrist. "Any last words before you are mounted on my wall?" Danny saw something in the corner of his eye and smiled. "Yeah. There's a green tiger charging you from behind." Skulker didn't look behind him. "Please. You really expect me to buy that- Ahh!" Suddenly a green tiger tackled Skulker off the edge of the tower. A few seconds later a green humming bird flew to the top of the tower and morphed back into Beastboy. "Did he really say that he was going to mount you on his wall?" Beastboy asked.

Robin pulled out a birdarang and cut Danny free from the net. Danny threw the rest of the netting off himself. "Technically he wants to hang my pelt of his wall." He corrected the changeling. Beastboy made a disgusted face. "Ewww!" Danny shrugged. "That's what I keep telling him." Cyborg looked over the edge of the building. "Who was that guy anyway?" He asked. Danny walked over to the edge and looked down too. "His name's Skulker. The ghost zone's 'greatest hunter'." Danny told them. Then his ghost sense went off again.

In less than a second Danny was facing the back of the group, had his hands in the air, and had a green dome around them all. The missile blew up when it hit the shield. "…And why did I think that throwing you off the edge would solve anything?" He asked himself. Skulker smirked and landed on the roof once again. "Because you are easy prey." He responded. Danny put down the shield and lit his hands with ectoenergy. "I'm giving you one last chance Skulker. You can either leave now or be prepared to loss, badly." Skulker shook his head. "I would not do that if I were you, ghost child."

He motioned to the trapped dog behind him. Poor Cujo was still trying to break free of the trap. "If any one of you moves you can all say farewell to the ghost dog." Danny let the energy die in his hands. "You want to play dirty?" He smirked. "Fine." Suddenly an ectoblasts hit Skulker's back and sent him flying into the air. Danny's duplicate blew the smoke from his fist and landed on the rooftop. "You're late." Danny told his copy. The duplicate held the thermos up in the air. "Yeah, but I still got this."

The thermos was blasted out of the fake Danny's hand and it fell over the edge of the tower. "NO!" The Dannys both shouted. They all heard Skulker laugh. "Starfire! Get that thermos!" The fake one shouted. Starfire flew after the thermos. "Raven, can you get Cujo out of here?" The real Danny asked. Raven nodded and surrounded her and the ghost dog with some dark magic. When the magic disappeared so did they. Danny charged an ectoblasts and shot Skulker to the ground. Cyborg held out his arm and aimed the sonic cannon at the robotic ghost hunter, but Skulker thought quickly.

He phased through the ground and came up behind the group. He trapped Beastboy and Cyborg in a net together. "Ha-ha! Not even your so-called friends can save you now, ghost child." Danny's brow twitched. "So-called?" He asked. Skulker grinned and looked over at Robin. "Of course. They seem to be unaware of your…rarity as a ghost." Danny balled his fists and charged them with an ice blast. He fired the ice beam and it froze Skulker in a huge block of ice. "What does Skulker mean by your 'rarity'?" Robin asked. Danny ignored the question and walked over to the two Titans trapped together. Danny incinerated the net.

Then Raven came up from the floor with a freed Cujo by her side, happily barking again. Starfire flew back with the thermos in hand. "Prepared to see the 'greatest hunter in the ghost zone'?" Danny asked them. Cyborg scratched his head. "Isn't he it?" He asked, pointing to the frozen robot suit. Danny shrugged and pulled back a fist. "You could say that." Danny punched the ice and it cracked. The ice from the shoulder up fell off. Danny took a step back and gave Skulker's head a roundhouse kick, causing the whole team to gasp.

The head flew into Robin's arms and everyone huddled around him. Robin held the front of the mask up towards the sky. "No! You will not stop me!" A high pitched voice screamed. They all seemed surprised. Danny grabbed the helmet and flipped it over. "You cannot stop the ghost zone's greatest hunter! You will never win! Hey!" Danny pulled the green blob out by his foot. Beastboy took one look at the real Skulker and passed out. "Is that really the thing that you just fought?" Cyborg asked. Danny slightly shook Skulker around and nodded. "Pretty much. Starfire. The thermos, please."

Starfire handed Danny the thermos and he flipped the cap off. "No!" Skulker screamed. "You cannot trap me!" He shouted as he was surrounded in the blue light of the thermos. "I am the hunter! I trap my prey! I will-!" Danny snapped the lid back on. "And that's a wrap people." Danny strapped the thermos onto his back. Danny then kneeled down to Cujo. "Cujo. You need to go back home, to the ghost zone. Ok?" Cujo excitedly jumped onto Danny and licked his face. Then the ghost dog ran off the edge of the tower and vanished into thin air. Danny turned around to face the group of heroes. "Alright. Who's hungry?"

* * *

**I'm going on vacation next week, so I can't update then. Though I should be able to the following week as long as nothing else unexpected happens… BYE! :D**


	14. Chapter 14- Detention, again

**New chapter! Yay! This is where they meet Mad Mod. He is a Titan's villain. It's really hard to describe the surroundings and such since that episode of the Teen Titans was so crazy. Here you go! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14- Detention, again

Danny's blue eyes slowly opened. He got out of his bed and walked over to his window wall. The halfa sleepily pulled the curtains back and looked outside. Pitch black. He shrugged to himself and was about to go back to bed, but a noise in the hallway stopped him. He transformed into Phantom and crept towards the locked door. He phased through it and walked down the hallway, unsure of what he was look for. He heard an explosion in the tower and immediately ran towards it. Some kind of gray colored gas filled the hallways. Danny sucked in a mouthful of clean air before he plunged inside the cloud of gas. After a minute he found the first Titan. Danny knelled beside Robin.

Danny shook the boy wonder, but he would not wake up. Finding it useless, Danny ran further in and found Starfire and Beastboy nearby. Two more failed attempts to wake them up. Danny was running out of air in his lungs at this point. He stood up and ran towards the edge of the gas cloud to get more clean air, but he quickly realized that he was lost. A metal container rolled out into Danny's line of sight and opened. It released more gray gas into the hallway. _"Not good!" _Danny was forced to take a deep breath of the unknown gas. "Not…good…" Danny lowered himself onto the ground before the full effect of the gas took over. "Whatever I do… I can't...transfor…" As his vision darkened the last thing he was aware of where two cold rings passing over his body.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Robin's voice managed to be heard by Danny. "What are you doing here?" Robin asked someone, but that someone didn't respond. Danny rolled his head away from the noise. "Hey Daniel?" Danny slowly opened his eyes. "Daniel Fenton, right?" The mention of his name caused him to fully wake. Danny quickly looked down at himself. _"Dang it!" _He thought. He was Danny Fenton again. _"That gas must have knocked me out, and since I fell asleep I transformed back."_ Danny concluded.

Danny turned his head to face Robin, who was strapped in a chair. "Hey. Why are you…?" That was when Danny noticed his current position. "What the-!" Danny pulled against the glowing green restraints and rocked the chair back and forth, but it was no use. The noise Danny was making woke the rest of the Titans, who also began to try and break free. Danny stopped after finding it pointless. "Where are we anyways?" He asked Robin. They all heard the doors at the top of the steps open. "Why you're right where you belong my duckies! You're in school!"

This obviously British guy had bright red hair and carried a cane with a red jewel on top. He wore white pants and a red and blue shirt that was designed to look like the British flag. The British man slid down the hand rail for the stairs and landed right in front of Starfire. "That's right lads and ladies!" The redhead announced. "You're the only students at Mad Mod's school for bratty teenage do-gooders." The man walked into the center of the room and juggled his cane around like it was a baton. "And it's high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson." The smirk on his face grew as the gem on the end of his cane sparked brighter and brighter. Danny looked around at the Titans' faces. They looked very worried. Was Danny? Yes, he was.

Then Robin's leader instincts finally kicked in. "Titan's! Move!" He shouted, and then he struggled to break free again. They all tried to get out while Danny just sat still in his seat. He watched the Titan's efforts and shook his head. _"There's no way that it would be that easy to get out." _He thought. While they struggled the crazy guy in front of them just kept juggling his cane around. Starfire sighed and turned her head to face Cyborg. "My starbolts are useless." She informed her teammate. Mad Mod walked up to her chair and got in her face. "Specially designed chairs lad. Can't have those nasty superpowers disrupting my lecture, now can I?" He asked.

"Get away from her!" Robin growled. Mad Mod smirked and pointed his cane towards Robin. He let the gem light up once more. "Now don't get your knickers in a twist!" He shouted. He turned away from Robin and began to walk away. "You're the one who's yelling." Danny said. Mad Mod turned around and quickly got in Danny's smirking face. "What did you say to me?" He asked, sounding quite angry. Danny stuck his tongue out at Mad Mod.

The British man let the red jewel spark with electricity. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked. Danny glared at up at him and nodded. "I've dealt with far worse things than electrical shocks." Danny told Mod. The villain then let the electricity jump off the staff and into Danny. He just barely managed to hold back a scream as he locked his eyes shut and shook his fists. The rest of the team stared with wide eyes. After the electricity stopped Danny slowly lifted his head up and gave Mod a pained smile. "That tickled." Mad Mod shook his head and walked away from Danny. Robin gave the halfa a very worried look.

"As I was saying, I didn't go through all this trouble of building this school and filling your tower with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety-split." He stopped walking when he stood in front of Raven. She turned her head from Danny to glare up at Mad Mod. "Then what do you want?" She asked him. Mad Mod smiled. "Just what I said dearie." He got in Raven's face. "To teach you lot a lesson." He then went back to pacing in front of everybody. "Yes. I have been watching you children misbehave. And I hate misbehaving children." Mad Mod dragged a hand down his face. He then pointed to a painting hanging on the wall and it turned around.

_"Thunder and Lightning!" _Danny recognized the brothers. "Fighting crime." Mod said. It was the time they all had fought the two weather powered brothers. He pointed to another painting and it spun around. "Saving lives." Danny frowned at the picture. It was of Starfire and Robin saving a bunch of…cats? From a fire? _"Must have been a slow day."_ Danny decided. "Interfering with the plans of hard working villains." Another picture of that one. "And worse of all…" A forth picture turned around. "Influencing others for your so-called 'good'." Danny's eyes widened. It was a picture of Cyborg and Danny Phantom fighting Cinderblock.

"Why, you lot are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers! But you'll learn your place soon enough. You see I'm older than you. So I'm bigger, badder, and better. You're in my world now. And you won't get out till you've learned proper respect!" Robin struggled again in his seat. "We will get out! And when we do-!" Suddenly a school bell rang. The British villain shook his head. "Oh dear. There's the bell my duckies." He then saluted to them. "Off to class." Suddenly the white tiles they all sat on slid open, causing them all to fall into separate rooms.

* * *

On impact with the ground Danny closed his eyes. He half expected the chair to break, but knowing his luck it stayed intact. He opened his eyes after landing and looked around at his surroundings. It seemed like he was in a gigantic music room. There were classical instruments all around the room. They all stood on stands. Cellos to violins to even harps. The walls were white with black stripes running across, a lot like a blank sheet of music. Then something large rose up from the floor in front of Danny. It was a huge music stand.

Around Danny the walls started to add notes to their stripes. Classical music was played by the instruments along with the notes. The booklet that sat on the large music stand opened up and guess whose British face was inside the page. "I must admit. I was quite surprised by finding you." Danny glared at the black and white image. "But now I realize that it wasn't a complete loss by capturing you. What kind of secrets could you know? How badly would the Teen Titans try to rescue you?" He asked. Danny tried to escape the chair by using he powers, but he couldn't phase through the restraints. "These restraints are ghost proof, aren't they." Danny more or less stated. Mad Mod's face nodded.

"Right you are lad. I was expecting to find that ghost boy in the tower of theirs, but instead I find some regular kid. So tell me…" The face grew bigger. "How did you know that those locks were ghost proof?" Danny smirked. "How did you get the same hair dye that Starfire uses?" He asked. Mad Mod's face scowled. "Why you bloody little-" Danny cut Mad Mod off. "Either you let me go right now, or I'll wail on you when I get out." He threatened. The British man grinned. "Why, it seems that someone is getting a little feisty. Doesn't it?" Danny nodded. "I try."

Mad Mod frowned and the classical music playing in the room got louder and louder. Danny wished that he could cover his ears, but at the moment he was strapped to a chair. "A little too feisty if you ask me, but I'm sure that my hypno-screens will take care of that." Mod said. Then the music stand fell back through the floor. Suddenly the black stripes along the wall swirled into spirals. Black and white mixed. Danny didn't expect it and found himself staring at the wall in front of him. The instruments around him seemed to disappear, leaving Danny all alone. The floor and the ceiling swirled too. Everywhere Danny looked caused him to become dizzy.

He snapped his eyes shut once he realized what was going on. A second later two claws suddenly extended from the chair. They yanked Danny's eyes open. "No! I won't let you-!" The machines did their job and Danny now fought against the spirals. He'd been hypnotized before. He hated it. He didn't want anything like that again. "No! LET! ME! GO!" Danny accidentally activated his ghostly wail. He quickly stopped to save his strength. "Well…" He panted. "I did say…that I'd…wail on him…" Danny's accidental wail had completely destroyed the wall in front of him. It was in pieces and sparks flew from the wires inside it. That one must have been connected to the rest of them, since they all were now blank.

Though he did destroy the walls he was in another predicament. The chair was still holding Danny's wrists and ankles. And for an added bonus he was stuck lying on the ground, a foot away from where he had been previously sitting. Danny couldn't get up, so he did the only thing he could think of. "Help! Anyone there!?" No one. "Guys!?" A second later Danny heard a bang. On the wall to his right an outline of a door was made, and through it came none other than the masked hero himself. "Robin!" Danny called. "Help me out, would ya?" Robin rushed over to Danny's side and kneeled on the ground.

Robin hesitated when he saw the cuffs giving off a pale green glow, but he still managed to pick the locks successfully. Once Danny was free he crawled onto his knees and rubbed his wrists. "Thanks…" He said. Robin stood up and helped Danny to his feet. Then Robin motioned to the wall in front of them. "What happened to the screen?" He asked. Danny frowned. What could he say? That he had used a ghostly scream to break the wall/screen thingy? No, not really. "Uh… Maybe it malfunctioned?" Robin crossed his arms. "Maybe?" He asked Danny. Danny then thought that he had been caught in the lie, until…

"Yeah! Those things were hypno-screens! One minute I landed in this room, then the next thing I know I'm laying on the ground!" Danny cheered inside, knowing that he had given a valid response. Robin's face didn't change. "Why were your restraints glowing green?" He asked. Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Do you really want to stand around and ask twenty questions? Or do you want to free your team and kick some British bum?"

Robin uncrossed his arms. "We're not done with this conversation." He said. Danny walked towards the door and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He told Robin, but Danny didn't really plan on finishing their conversation. He stepped through the door and now stood in a black and white hallway. Robin followed him and the door that was behind them both vanished. They both heard a whistle and saw Mad Mod waving at them. "There he is!" Robin pointed and Danny nodded. "Let's get him." They both started running towards the kidnapper. Mad Mod ran up the wall. "Next lesson!" He somehow stayed on the ceiling. "Physics!"

Robin got a running start and jumped, but he missed Mad Mod. "What goes up stays up! Ha-ha!" Mod continued to laugh and he didn't see Robin interlock his fingers. He motioned to Danny, who nodded in understanding. Danny began to run and he put a foot on top of Robin's cupped hands. Robin pushed up and Danny sprung off of the boy wonder. Everything looked in sync and planned, like they'd practiced this a million times. Danny even did a flip in the air and reached for Mad Mod's cane. "Not till we take it down!" He shouted as his hand came into contact with the cane…and then passed through it. Danny tuck and rolled on the landing. He looked down at his hands in disbelief. _"I was sure that I grabbed that cane!"_ He thought. Then Danny heard the annoying laugh a second time. "You'll have to try better then that duckies!" Mad Mod took off running.

Danny stood up and looked over at Robin. He nodded and they both chased Mad Mod around. The only way to describe it was… Actually, there isn't an easy way to describe it. It was definitely confusing. There were a lot of illusions, running, doors, tricks, and places where physics didn't seem to exist. Those things didn't annoy Danny though. What did was the crazy, surprisingly athletic British redhead. He acted like it was all a game. Laughing the whole way, taunting them both, and acting overly arrogant.

Robin pulled open a door and ran into the main room. Danny followed closely behind. They both frantically looked around till a whistle brought their attention to the top of the grand stairs. "You may as well chuck in the sponge duckies! You can't catch the likes of me!" Robin ran towards the steps and jumped onto the railing. He ran up that way while Danny followed on the steps. Robin leaped back onto the steps and ran beside Danny after a minute. Danny looked down as he ran and frowned. The stairs had turned into an escalator. "Now what did I tell you lads? Children today won't-" Danny groaned loudly, stopping Mad Mod mid-sentence.

"We get it! You hate kids and you think helping people is bad! We know!" Mod glared at Danny. "Don't interrupt the teacher from-! Hoy!" Robin had taken the momentary distraction and threw a birdarang at the British villain. It hit the railing and caused the man to flinch. "Don't disturb the teacher TWICE!" Robin reached in his seemingly endless tool belt and shot a grappling hook at the railing. Mad Mod ran through the double doors behind him. Robin grabbed Danny's wrist and they were both launched up and through the two doors. When they both saw where they ended up Danny's shoulders slouched. "Why does the world hate me, so much?"

Robin looked around in disbelief. "What? You've got to be kidding me." This was the exact same room they had left. It was like they were on an endless loop. A second later they heard a scream. "No!" Danny instantly looked around for the source. "Starfire!" Robin shouted. He ran towards the door Starfire was behind and swung it open. Danny followed. For a second he was taken aback by the enormous bookshelves that created a sort of maze around the room. He followed Robin up a ladder that led to the top of a bookshelf. After jumping around for a little the two teens easily found Starfire.

"No! I will not read your book of meanness and swirls!" She shouted. Danny saw the huge 'overdue' stamp crush a row of chairs in front of Starfire. Robin jumped down and tackled Starfire out of the way just in time. While Robin picked the locks on her chair Starfire asked, "Are all Earth schools this horrible?" Danny smiled from his place above the shelves. Robin did too. The halfa's smile vanished when he saw the books fly off their shelves like birds. "You better move it!" Danny shouted as Starfire flew up and left Robin climbing the shelf. Halfway up Robin's grip slipped and he fell. Danny was tempted to fly down and catch Robin, but Starfire got there in time.

The two raven haired boys began to jump from shelf top to shelf top with equal skill thanks to Robin's training and Danny's powers. Starfire easily kept up with them thanks to her flying. They all ran away from the missiles that were hot on their trails. Once they ran out of the room they closed the door and leaned against it, waiting for an explosion, which they got. Robin walked away with Danny and Starfire following. "Robin and friend, I wish to thank you both from rescuing me from-" Robin stopped walking down the black and white hall and turned around. "Don't thank us yet. Mad Mod still has us right where he wants us. I know we can take him if we can just get our hands on him."

Danny was apparently the only one who saw the robots coming from down the hallway. "But every time we get out of one trap…" He was cut off by Starfire's gasp at the sight of all the robots. Robin turned around and noticed the robots too. Danny almost laughed at how ticked off Robin looked. "There's another one waiting." He finished his sentence. After he said that he got ready to fight the robots. Danny just grabbed his arm and started to run away. "Know your limits Rob!" He shouted over the lasers. He recognized Mad Mod's voice talking again, but ignored it like he did before. Soon they ran down another spiral hallway, but they somehow ended up falling into the spiral itself.

Danny slowed his fall and landed on his feet. Starfire floated above the floor and Robin flipped to his feet. "It's not use procrastinating really." Mad Mod's voice came out of nowhere as they all walked, looking around at all the science equipment. "Because soon you'll all end up like him." Once they saw Beastboy the three gasped. "Beastboy!" They all ran to face him. He was strapped into a chair, staring at the spiral screen in front of him.

"Ah yes. A model student he is. Sits there quietly and never thinks about misbehaving. In fact, he never thinks at all!" Mad Mod laughed again. Danny glared at the ceiling. He knew his eyes were lit. "You won't get away with this Mad Mod." Danny growled. He looked at the screen and thought about shooting it with an ectoblasts. "Wait!" Robin stopped Starfire from blasting the screen too. "Trust me." Robin assured her. Danny turned around and backed up towards the three Titans. "Uh…guys?" The green liquid in the beakers were bubbling over. Danny pointed to a chair that was being eaten away by the acid.

"Here's your hall pass." Robin handed Beastboy to Starfire. After Starfire flew to the door Robin turned around to face Danny. "Can you get across?" He asked Danny. Danny nodded. "Oh yeah." He replied. Danny saw a path and leaped onto a chair sinking in the acid. Danny quickly balanced himself and jumped onto another chair, even flipping through the air in the process. Sure he was pushing it, but at this point Danny didn't really care. He planned on leaving as soon as he had the chance, so he didn't expect to answer any of Robin's questions. Danny took another leap, a quick hop, and landed in the doorframe. Robin took a few steps back and jumped from chair to chair.

Robin landed beside Danny and pulled the door shut. Then they were all back in the main room again. "Alright." Danny said as he sat down on the bottom of the steps. Starfire carried Beastboy over. Robin followed closely behind. Danny looked directly at Beastboy's face and frowned. "Come on BB. Wake up." He muttered. Danny snapped his fingers in Beastboy's face, but he didn't wake up. "When did you start calling him BB?" Robin asked. Danny decided to ignore Robin's question. Right now he was focused on Beastboy because Danny knew that the green changeling could barely take care of himself. "Beastboy!" Starfire shouted. That caught both the boys off guard.

"Maybe a little warning next time?" Danny asked as he uncovered his ears. Starfire frowned. "I am sorry friend." She apologized. Suddenly they all stopped talking. They heard footsteps. "Mad Mod." Robin said. Starfire grabbed Beastboy and pulled him behind the steps. Danny and Robin followed. While they were hidden Robin was trying to look without being seen, but Beastboy's moaning was getting louder and louder. "Starfire. Think you can keep him down?" Robin whispered. Starfire nodded and almost shrilled when she covered Beastboy's wet mouth. Danny laughed.

"Shhh." Robin snapped. Danny shook his head at Robin's carefulness and focused on the footsteps coming towards them. Danny put a hand flat against the black and white tiles, closed his eyes, and listened. One. Two. One. Two. But Danny didn't think that Mad Mod's steps would be this…heavy. In fact, it sounded like a clink. Metal against the ground. _"Heavy steps and metal…!"_ He thought. Danny tried to stop Robin from attacking, but he and Starfire were already on the move.

Luckily nobody got hurt. Raven quickly put Robin down and the other two Titans relaxed. Danny was too busy watching and didn't see Beastboy inching away. "Anyone seen BB?" Cyborg asked. Danny looked around and got worried for a minute, but relaxed when he saw Beastboy lying in front of the Titans. "Its Mad Mod's hypno-screens. We can't snap him out of it." Robin explained. "We've tried everything." Cyborg smiled and pulled Beastboy up by his ear. "Tired this?" He asked. Danny watched Cyborg burp in Beastboy's face, he couldn't help but snicker. Beastboy laughed too. "Ha-ha! Nice one… Uh, how did I get here and why am I covered in drool?" He asked. Danny started cracking up at that. After a second he stopped laughing, but he kept the smile on his face.

That was the first time Cyborg noticed Danny sitting on the steps, but Raven was already staring. Though Danny tried to ignore her. "Wonderful! Now all we need to do is locate an exit!" Starfire exclaimed. Cyborg held out his arm cannon. "Or blast till we make one." Danny stood up and walked over to the group, wanting to jump into the conversation. "You can't." Danny said. Cyborg charged his cannon. "Why not, kid?" He asked. Danny crossed his arms out of frustration. "You don't get it. This whole place is booby trapped. Blast something and it blasts back. Besides, even if you did get out of here Mad Mod wouldn't be stopped. You wouldn't be doing your job." He explained.

Cyborg lowered his arm cannon and stepped towards Danny. He glared down at him. "Oh yeah? Then what should we do?" Cyborg asked. Danny smiled and got in Cyborg's face. He had to get on his toes, but the halfa still got his point across. "We take out the controller. Mad Mod is controlling everything in here with that little cane of his. If we take the cane, then we'll take control." He explained.

Robin was impressed with Danny. He didn't think that anyone else noticed those things. Whenever something happened Mad Mod had been pressing on the cane. Danny was also right about the other things he had pointed out. A lot of the things in the room did fight back. And if they did manage to get away Mad Mod would too. "Danny's right. We take the cane…" Robin said. Cyborg added to his statement. "We take control." He muttered. "And we take him down!" Beastboy added as he walked away. "Oh, I'll find him! That demented doofus will never hypnotize me again!" He said. Danny sighed as he watched a picture swing out from the wall and hypnotize Beastboy. Starfire caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Come on. Won't you lot ever learn?" Mad Mod appeared out of nowhere. "You're in my world my duckies." Danny sent a glare at Mad Mod, his eyes flashed green. Mad Mod opened the doors behind him and left. Robin, Raven, and Cyborg ran after him. "Wait! What do I-?" Starfire called out. Danny grabbed Beastboy by his shoulders. "I didn't know that Beastboy knew how to use a huge word like demented." Danny said. Beastboy started laughing. "Ha-ha, dude." Beastboy then realized what Danny had said. "Dude!" Danny grabbed Beastboy and Starfire, dragging them out the same doors that Mad Mod had gone through. "Let's go!"

What followed was something that Danny could only describe as confusing. He noticed some things about their chase. Like how Mad Mod jumped out of an actual panting. Then there was the classic hallway chase scene. After Danny ran through the first door he just stayed in the middle of the hallway. Everyone ran past Danny. In one door and out another. He had seen this on enough TV shows to know what would happen. It bothered Danny how it was happening in real life though. Soon Robin stopped running through the doors, finally realizing that it was pointless. Danny looked over at him and shrugged. After a minute the whole team stopped running. Robin motioned to the doors and they all grabbed a handle. Robin counted down on his fingers. Three, two, one.

They all yanked their doors open and looked inside, but they didn't see Mad Mod anywhere. "So… What do we do now?" Danny asked. Just as he said that a bust of Mad Mod slid out from the only wall with no doors. Danny cautiously walked over to it since all the robots looked like Mad Mod's busts. After deciding that it was safe Danny took a guess and flipped it's chin up. The whole head flipped backwards and revealed a single red button. Danny looked back and saw Robin nod. He pressed the button and the wall began to shake. The teens all stepped back as the wall swung open.

"No way." Beastboy said. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked. It looked like they were on a hill in the middle of a forest. They finally found the way out. "Only one way to find out." Danny and Robin said at the same time. They looked at each other and both led the group towards the exit…only for it to rip apart. The whole team fell through and landed on the ground. And they were back in the main room too. "Again! I really hate this guy." Danny stood up and crossed his arms. "Right back where we started!" Robin said, just as mad.

Then the tiled floor in front of them flipped. Mad Mod stood there, casually leaning on his cane. "Of course you are my duckies." He tapped his cane against the ground and two bells echoed the taps. The ground below Mad Mod began to rise. "Class is over, and you lot haven't learned a thing. That's a failing grade for each blooming one of you. There's only one thing left to do." He lectured. The doors behind the teens shut on their own. "You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!" Mad Mod laughed. He spread his arms wide and the walls all swung back to reveal black and white spirals. The man's laugh fit his name. "Of course." Danny muttered under his breath.

They all got ready to fight, except for Beastboy, who was immediately out for the count thanks to the hypno-screens around the room. They all put their backs to each other and got ready to fight. "Time for class my duckies! Everyone back in their seats!" The robotic busts of Mad Mod surrounded them. "Titans!" Robin shouted. They all got ready to fight. "Get that cane!"

* * *

**Fight! Fight! Fight! That'll happen in the next chapter though, so stay tuned! And speaking of school…. For me it's going to start August 26th, so I can't wait for that either. I've got more planned for this story and I can't wait to share it with you all. Thanks for all the support! I hope to talk to you all soon! :D**


	15. Chapter 15- Familiar Faces

**Ready for a fight? Cause that's right where this chapter starts. Mad Mod VS the Titans and Danny! *Rings bell* BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 15- Familiar Faces

They all got ready to fight, except for Beastboy, who was immediately out for the count thanks to the hypno-screens around the room. They all put their backs to each other and got ready to fight. "Time for class my duckies! Everyone back in their seats!" The robotic busts of Mad Mod surrounded them. "Titans!" Robin shouted. They all got ready to fight. "Get that cane!"

* * *

They all ran towards Mad Mod, except for Raven, who had to watch Beastboy while he was hypnotized. Danny jumped into the air and punched a flying robot, his fist when straight through the machine and broke it. Danny smiled and spun around on his heels, throwing the broken machine and hitting two other robots. He gave Cyborg a thumb up after he blasted a robot with his arm cannon. "Hoy! No roughhousing! Am I going to have to separate you all?" The black and white tiles on the floor began to rise, one at a time. Danny winched as Robin ran face first into a rising pillar. A loud explosion got him back on track. Then the tiles around him rose and boxed him in with about five other robots.

"No sweat." Danny said. He clenched his fists and felt them light up with ectoenergy. He quickly shot two bots and turned intangible to dodge a bomb that was launched at him. When the tiles under Danny began to rise he immediately stopped fighting with his ghost powers and went back to hand to hand. He flipped over a missile and that blew up a robot behind him. Danny then ran towards another robot and kicked it clear across the room. When Danny landed on his feet he gave the room a quick look around.

He frowned when he saw that Cyborg had been shorted out. Then Danny looked for the other Titans. Beastboy was in front of yet another hypno-screen and Raven was being forced into a chair again. _"Where are Robin and Starfire!?"_ Danny thought. He quickly began looked for the two Titans. While he was looking for his friends he failed to notice a robot that was flying right at him until it was too late. "Ugh!" Danny hunched over, getting hit hard in the chest. Two robots picked him up, causing him to scream in pain. Once they put him in the chair again Danny struggled to get free, but failed. These restraints were ghost proof too.

He calmed down and looked around. In a minute he found Robin fighting Mad Mod. He saw Robin dive towards Mod's cane. His eyes widened when Robin when through the cane. Then Danny put the pieces together. These impossible things Mad Mod was doing, defying gravity and passing through things. _"Only ghosts can do those things! What if Mad Mod's a ghost?" _Danny's suspicions were blown out of the water when he huffed air out of his lungs. He didn't get the chill that he normally got with ghosts. No wisp of blue came out of his mouth. That left only one explanation.

"Robin!" Danny shouted. Robin looked back in his direction and saw his teammates all tied up. "Listen! *Cough* Mad Mod isn't real! None of this is!" Danny motioned his hands to the wall that had been accidentally cut open by a robot. "*Cough* This whole room is fake!" Robin looked up at Mad Mod, who was currently floating above the boy wonder. He reached into his utility belt and threw something to Danny. Even though the distance between them was a lot, Robin's expert accuracy let Danny catch it in his bound hands. It was his lock picks. They both looked at each other and a silent plan formed.

Danny began his work while Robin continued to distract Mad Mod, or whatever was floating there. Danny had seen enough to know that he was a fake. This included seeing Mad Mod so things that no normal person could do, specifically flying. And Danny was sure that he had grabbed the man's cane earlier. He would have, if Mad Mod was really there.

Within another minute Danny had picked the lock and was free. He held his chest and slowed his breathing. _"A couple broken ribs. It's going to be hard to explain when they heal in two hours." _Danny pushed the pain in the back of his head and ran towards the cut in the wall. When a couple robots started to chase Danny he stopped running and turned around to face them. "What do I do?" He wondered out loud. Danny looked around and saw a stray birdarang lying beside him. The halfa picked it up and took a step back. "Alright Fenton. You've got this." With those hopeful words he took a deep breath and threw. The birdarang flew straight past the robots. Danny began to panic. _"Just my luck!"_ He thought.

The three robots pulled out their weapons and began to charge them. Danny didn't know what else to do. He was going to have to use his ghost… Something hit the robot on the far right. One of its rockets malfunctioned and caused the robot to spin around and shot the other two. Then the robot blew up itself. Danny saw something fast and red coming straight at him. His inhumanly fast reflexes let him catch it inches from his face. His face lit up despite the pain from his chest. "Why haven't I used these things before?" He happily asked. Danny jumped into the tear and turned around to look at what the room had become. All the Titans were now captured, including Robin. Danny looked at the weapon in his hand and aimed carefully. "Robin!" Danny threw the birdarang and crawled into the tear to figure out what was going on.

The birdarang spun through the air, around all the obstacles, and reached Robin's wrist restraints. They sliced the very tops off, freeing Robin. It took no time for him to free the others. When he was finished Robin rubbed his wrists and narrowed his eyes at the tear. He was looking at the place that Danny had once stood. "I don't like this…" Robin muttered. Raven walked beside Robin and nodded. "There is something deep inside him… It is difficult to describe, but I can sense that it is something cold." Robin gave her a confused look. "I don't understand it either." She admitted. Robin finally decided to see what Danny was doing and ran after him.

* * *

Danny dived right in. Pulling wires out left and right, not stopping for anything. After a minute of crawling around he heard someone talking._ "There's someone else in here?" _Danny thought. He headed towards the voice and was surprised by what he found. It was an old man! He was sitting at what looked like a control panel, desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Danny cleared his throat to try and get the old man's attention. He immediately regretted it because it caused him to cough again. The old man jumped back in surprise. "Hoy!" He turned around and frowned. "You're Danny Phan-!"

Danny grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "That takes care of one question." Danny told the old man, who he assumed was the real Mad Mod. "You saw everything that I did?" Danny asked. Mad Mod motioned to the screens behind him. "W-Well, yes." He said. "Every room. All the time." Danny let him go and sighed. "I didn't want to do this." He let his eyes glow green and he walked towards Mad Mod. The old man slowly backed up. "What are you going to do to me lad?" He asked. Danny walked straight into the old man and his eyes lit green. "I need to make sure that you never know about my powers." He said through Mad Mod's mouth.

Once Danny was done making Mad Mod forget he walked out of his body and blasted the controls before the effects of being overshadowed wore off. Then he heard someone else crawl into the room. Robin came in and walked over to the two. He slapped a pair of handcuffs onto Mad Mod's wrists, made a horrible joke regarding Mad Mod being arrested, and led everyone out. Danny climbed up the ladder and took a deep breath of air once he reached the outside. _"Ow! I'm never going to learn!" _Danny thought as his chest exploded with pain.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Robin asked. Danny waved him off. "Yeah." He answered. Cyborg then jumped into the discussion. "I saw that hit man. You should have some broken bones from that." Danny looked around the oil rig that they were on. You could see the tower and coast of the city from here. "Are you sure you're alright?" Cyborg asked. He put a hand on Danny's shoulder, but Danny ducked away. His chest did hurt, but it would be completely healed in an hour or two. Probably two hours because of how much he'd been moving. He could already feel his ghost powers kicking in though, spreading a cool feeling throughout his chest.

"We need to get him back to the medical wing of the tower." Robin decided. Danny became worried. They would figure out that he could heal faster than normal, then they would wonder where Phantom was, then a whole bunch of bad things could happen because of those questions. Danny looked around and saw only one way out of this. He ran past the Titans. "Hey! Where are you going!?" Cyborg shouted. Danny looked back at them and saluted to the Titans. "This thing's surrounded by water for miles!" Cyborg tried to shout some sense into Danny, but the boy simply turned around and hopped over the edge and into the water below.

The team all stood there in disbelief. After all, someone with those injuries couldn't possibly swim all the way to shore. Then Robin snapped out of it and ran towards the edge. "Wait." Raven said to Robin. He almost immediately stopped. "What?" He asked her, wondering why she stopped her. Raven hovered over the water's edge and spread her senses. "He's not here anymore. I can't sense him." Cyborg walked over, carrying a tied up Mad Mod over his shoulder. "It's not like he can just disappear like that, no one can." Robin nodded, agreeing with Cyborg. "So where did he go?"

* * *

In a random alley in Jump City a puff of green smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared a boy was laying on the ground, staring up at the sky. Danny slowly stood up, using the wall as a support. He was beat. While he didn't use much of his ghosts powers in human form he did use teleportation after a battle while he was injured. It felt like he would pass out any moment. He took a step forward and stumbled to the ground. Danny tired to get up, but found himself too weak. So he stayed there, laying face up, watching the clouds pass over him. Danny closed his eyes. A second later he felt a prick in his arm. Before he could open his eyes to see who, or what, caused the sharp pain his whole body felt drained. His exhaustion increased tenfold and he immediately passed out.

* * *

"Where's Danny? I wanted to play another round of Doom with him." Beastboy asked Cyborg. Cyborg scratched his head and looked around the living room. "I don't know. I've looked everywhere for him." Robin walked into the living room and crossed his arms. "I don't like this. He's not anywhere in the tower." He said. Starfire gasped and floated over to Robin. "Perhaps he began a search for us after Mad Mod kidnapped us?" She asked. Beastboy shrugged. "Works for me. And when we find him I'm playing him first." He gave Cyborg a glare and walked out of the living room.

Cyborg shrugged. "Well, I'm going to take a second look at the technology behind that thermos that Danny gave us. For some reason it's not functioning properly." He followed Beastboy out. Starfire smiled. "And I will go to my room and prepare a Glorphogous Florage for his return!" When the door shut it was just Raven and Robin in the living room. Robin frowned and walked to the giant window. "Do you know how Daniel got into the tower?" Raven asked. Robin watched his reflection shake his head. Raven floated to his side. "Mad Mod said that he kidnapped us all when he filled the tower with knockout gas." Raven said exactly what Robin was thinking. _"Why was Daniel in the tower? How did he get in here?" _The boy wonder wondered.

"Raven. I want you to figure out as much as you can about Danny Phantom. I'll try to discover more about Daniel Fenton in the meantime." Robin ordered. Raven nodded and floated out of the room. Robin now stood alone in the enormous room. He looked out at the bay surrounding the tower. Something was bothering him. And it had to do with Daniel. _"He's hiding something..."_ Robin thought. He started connecting the dots that he had seen. He might be missing some dots, but that was due to the lack of information.

Robin turned around and left the room. Unbeknownst to any of the Titans, they were being watched. A hand waved past the screen that had shown him the conversation and it blacked out. He turned to another screen that showed Robin fighting Daniel in human form. Daniel wore a black and orange outfit. On the right side of his chest was an "S" for Slade. "He is your responsibility Clockwork." Three voices said at once.

Three ghosts floated up behind him, each looking exactly like the other. "You know what lies in his future." The first Observer said. "You know the challenges the boy had already faced." The second Observer reminded Clockwork. "And the ones he will be forced into next." The third Observer finished. Clockwork frowned and stopped the scene he was watching. He turned around and his form shifted into a baby. "Daniel won't let that future happen. He is determined not to." Clockwork floated to another set of screens and continued talking. "I am aware that I am his guardian, but the multiple uncertain possibilities in his future required him to face those challenges, namely the Guys in White, as soon as possible.

Clockwork turned around to face the trio of Observers. "Daniel will also need help in all these possible futures. The Teen Titans were the best fit." He explained. The first Observer shook his head. "There are many wiser options." "Like Batman." Observer three said. "Or Superman." Observer two added. "Or the whole Justice League itself." The first one said. They all nodded in agreement. Clockwork didn't like what they were coming up with. "They are more powerful, but they are all adults." He explained as he ironically shifted into an adult.

"But they are stronger." Observer one said. "They have more experience and maturity then a group of super powered teenagers." Number two said. Clockwork smirked and waved a hand at a monitor in front of them all. The scene showed a worn out Danny Phantom fighting against the Ghost King himself. "But it was a super powered teenager that dared to do what no other ghost did." He waved a hand past the screen again and a different scene took place. Millions of ghosts were working together to turn the Earth intangible. Clockwork turned to face the three Observers. "In another timeline he saved the human world and the ghost world from a giant meteorite called the Disasteroid. He was able to convince all the ghosts in the Zone to help, despite many being his enemies."

Clockwork waved a hand the screen turned black. "The more important thing in that timeline was the fact that he surrendered his ghost powers to protect the ones he cared about the most. Each one of these teenagers has had an experience in the past that had made them wiser." Clockwork paused to let the Observers think about what he had said. A minute later he continued. "A group of teenager heroes would also help Daniel feel more accepted. Normally this would be a spot for his two best friends." Clockwork waved a hand.

The screen now showed Danny's capture. Then it showed a month in the Guys in White's lab. Then another. Each screen shot made Danny look worse and worse. Each day the names faded more and more from the wall. "Daniel forgot about his friends and his family. He thinks they betrayed him, but in reality they were trying their hardest to find him." The screen changed to show Tucker and Sam flying through the ghost zone in the Specter Speeder, looking for Danny. In the split screen beside it were the students of Casper High wondering the town. "Though Daniel gave up on his friends they did not give up on him. In fact, the whole town looked him, but after four months they all stopped searching."

Clockwork's form changed into an elderly man. He stopped all the screens from playing the past. Clockwork floated past the three Observers. "Then they noticed that Phantom was missing as well. Assumptions were then created saying that Phantom had kidnapped Fenton, explaining both their disappearances." Clockwork stopped floating when he got to the door. "The rest…is history." The ancient ghost opened the door for the three Observers. They picked up the hint and glared as they left. "Do not meddle with boy Clockwork." The first Observer warned. "Or else." The third said, before the door was closed behind them.

Clockwork rolled his eyes and transformed into his toddler form. He glanced at the blank monitor before he opened a portal to the human world. The time ghost then pointed his staff at the screen and it came to life. The toddler flashed an all knowing smirk before he disappeared into the portal. This screen showed Danny ready to fight the Titans, who all stood ready to fight back. Danny wore the Slade themed outfit, but Robin did too.

"Daniel. Attack now, or else your fate will be sealed." Slade said from behind. Danny whipped his head to Slade, then back to the Titans. "You're either with us or against us." Robin said. Danny stared at the ground, then clenched his fists and looked back up. The screen turned black.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

Danny groggily looked around. He could barely open his eyes. He barely noticed that his wrists and ankles were chained to a wall. He barely noticed the man standing in the shadows. Danny turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. He was so tired for some reason… Then he remembered. Danny's eyes became wide open and he snapped himself out of his drowsiness. "What-Where am I?" He pulled against the chains, but the only thing he succeeded to do was make a lot more noise. After struggling for a minute he calmed down. _"Alright. I can't get out like that. I need to think."_ Just as he ended that thought the man walked out of the shadows. _"Slade."_

They watched each other for a minute before the villain spoke first. "The sedatives wore off faster than I expected them too." He folded his hands behind his back and stepped forward till he stood a foot away from the chained halfa. "Let me go." Danny growled. Then he realized that he was Fenton, and he remembered Slade's threat while he was Phantom a few days ago. If he did know his secret, then this was the time to figure out if he was bluffing or not. "There's no reason for you to have kidnapped me… I'm just an average teenager…?" Danny then wanted to bang his head into the wall. _"Smooth Fenton." _He ridiculed himself. _"Real smooth." _

Slade shook his head. "But you are more than an average teenager Phantom." Danny frowned. _"He does know…"_ He then smirked. _"If he knows…then I've got nothing to lose!" _Danny curled his hands into fists and attempted to phase out of the cuffs. Instead he got electrocuted. "Ahh!" It only lasted a second, but it definitely caught Danny by surprise. When he stopped screaming Slade's voice took up the empty space. "With some training you could be my perfect apprentice. Imagine the power we could have." Danny stared down at him. Then he, despite the pain, burst into laughter. "Ha-ha! Me, being your apprentice? You better get in line fruitloop. Cause there's no way that'll happen."

Slade held out some kind of trigger. Without another word he pressed it. Suddenly Danny felt something deep inside him burning. His whole body glowed orange. He grit his teeth in pain. When the burning stopped he sagged against the chains again. His head hung down, facing the ground. "Bring your head up." Slade commanded. Danny slowly did. When their eyes met Danny sent a deadly glare at Slade. If looks could kill then Slade would be dead ten times over. "You will do as I say. If you do not then you and the Titans will suffer the same." Danny shook his head at what Slade said. "You're lying."

If memory served him right then it was not too long ago that he and the Titans had escaped from Mad Mod's funhouse. Slade would have been watching Danny, waiting for him to wake up. That would only leave Slade an hour tops to do something to all the Titans. It was impossible! Slade held out the trigger again. Danny flinched away from it. "In a couple of hours they will be affected by the same nanotechnology that is inside you." He turned around and folded his hands behind his back. "And if you get any ideas and try to fight back…then your fate will rest in the hands of the Guys in White."

The sudden mention of the name caused Danny to shiver. He couldn't go back there… He just couldn't. "So, will you continue to fight me?" Slade asked. Danny hung his head down. He closed his eyes. "…No." He quietly answered. Slade smiled behind his mask. "Good." Suddenly the latches around his wrists and ankles opened. Danny dropped to the ground and landed on his feet. Slade turned around and watched him, probably waiting for him to fly away, before he turned back around. "Come with me Daniel. I'll tell you what I need you to do." Danny reluctantly followed him. He had to do what the villain said, or he might as well be asking to die.

* * *

**Oh no! Slade's back! That's soooooo not good. Then we had Clockwork in there, talking about the future and stuff. So that's cool too. He knows what's going to happen next, but I guess that you'll all have to wait till the next chapter is up. Sorry about that, but school's starting for me soon. So I've gotta get ready for that instead of write. But I promise that the minute I get the chance I'll write like the wind! **


End file.
